Love Is Weird
by crown172
Summary: The girls have been sent to St. Walkers Academy, a school for boys thanks to the Professor's mistake. Now they have to disguise as boys and survive the entire semester in order to transfer out but what happens if their roommates know their secret and start to fall in love with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm crown1721 and this is my first time to upload my story even though my other ideas have been made and uploaded by my friend DreamerImagination. (You should read her stories, they are so awesome!) Anyways, DreamerImagination owns Kyoko, Bat, and Juro and I only own Nexa and Naman. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy reading "Love is Weird"**

**Momoko - Mayuko**

**Miyako - Masajun**

**Kaoru - Kenta**

**Kyoko - Kiyo**

**Nexa - Nishan**

* * *

Ch. 1

The girls were fixing their outfits and they were the only ones in front of the academy. Momoko wore a light red blazer with a black tie, red pants, black sneakers, light red hat, a red wig, and brown contacts. Miyako wore the same thing as Momoko except her uniform is light blue and her wig is blue with green contacts. Kaoru wore the same thing except her uniform is light green with a green wig and hazel contacts. Kyoko wore the same thing except hers was navy blue with a dark brown wig and caramel contacts. Nexa wore the same thing except her uniform is light brown and her wig is black and she kept her brown eyes since its common to everyone.

"I can't believe we're doing this!?" Kyoko muttered angrily as she fixed her cap.

"And its all the Professor's fault!" Kaoru slightly grumbled as she put her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad right?" Miyako tried to reassure them while fixing her wig.

"Miyako-chan, we're going to a boys' school and we have to dress up as boys since we can't transfer out until the semester's over" Momoko whispered to her as she fixed her uniform.

"Oh yeah I forgot hee hee" Miyako whispered as everyone sweatdropped.

"Once the semester's over, we're gonna kill the Professor" Nexa muttered under her breath as she thought of ways to torture the Professor.

The girls were remembering why the Professor sent them to a boys school and why they agreed to it.

Flashback:

"YOU DID WHAT!?" the girls exclaimed at the Professor

"I uh accidentally transferred you girls to St. Walker's Academy heh heh" the Professor chuckled nervously.

"PROFESSOR THAT'S A BOYS SCHOOL!" the girls exclaimed at him.

"Yeah I know sorry about that" the Professor nervously chuckled by his fear.

"There is no way that I'm going to a boys school, that place could be full of perverts!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I agree and I don't wanna be the only girl there!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily.

"But Momoko, Miyako, and Nexa would be with you guys" the Professor reassured them. "Please just go to that school girls, all you have to do is disguise yourselves as guys, act like a guy, and come up with cover names so no one will suspect anything. You can transfer out of that school when the semester's over"

"But that'll take months for the semester to be over!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Please girls, I'll do anything!" the Professor pleaded as he got on his knees and tries to give them a puppy-dog look.

"Anything?" Nexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes anything you want!" the Professor pleaded.

"We'll go if you buy me that new manga set of Fruits Basket" Momoko said.

"You'll also buy me that new dress at the boutique signed by my favorite fashion designer" Miyako said.

"I want that new skateboard that was once used by Tony Hawk" Kaoru said.

"I need those new pair of roller blades so I can use them for roller blading" Kyoko said.

"You gotta get me those golden samurai swords so I can use them to defend myself" Nexa said.

"DEAL!" the Professor exclaimed.

Flashback over:

"Oh now we know why we agreed to come to this school" Kyoko said as the girls agreed with her.

The bell soon rang and the girls quickly went inside the school to get their schedules from the office. When they got inside, they went to the principal's office and found the secretary stacking some papers.

"I'll talk to her" Nexa whispered to her friends.

She went over to the secretary, cleared her throat, and spoke in a polite boys voice, "Excuse me ma'am, my brothers and I are new to St. Walkers and we would like our schedules and dorm rooms please"

"Well aren't you a polite one, I wish every boy was polite like you. I'll get your schedules but first, can you tell me what your name is including your brothers?" the secretary said while smiling.

"Of course ma'am, my name is Nishan and my brothers are Mayuko" she points to Momoko, "Masajun" she points to Miyako, "Kenta" she points to Kaoru, "and Kiyo" she points to Kyoko.

"I have the schedules listed for you, I also have the dorm keys for you boys and the paper will tell you which room you're in. Hope you boys have a good day" the secretary said.

"Thank you very much ma'am" Nishan aka Nexa said as she bowed down and went over to her friends.

"Alright, it looks like I'm paired with Momoko and Kaoru is with Miyako, sorry Kyoko but you're paired up with a boy" Nishan whispered to them.

"Darn it, but at least my brother Juro is here at this school or else we'll be having trouble for the semester" Kiyo whispered.

"Anyways, we should go check our dorm rooms and see who our roomates are" Mayuko whispered to them.

"They better not be wimps or perverted playboys or I'm out" Kenta whispered in anger.

"Let's hope and pray they're not" Masajun whispered with worry.

The girls began walking to the dorms with their stuff and they found their dorm numbers including their dorm keys. Mayuko and Nishan were in room 312, Masajun and Kenta are in room 315, and Kiyo is in room 318.

"Good luck you guys" they said to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of "Love Is Weird" and between, Brick is Kaito, Boomer is Riku, Butch is Shiro, Bat is Hiroshi, and Bling is Naman. Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Ch. 2

Mayuko and Nishan, aka Momoko and Nexa, opened to their dorm room and they saw two guys, one leaning against the kitchen table and the other on the chair, looking at them. The one leaning against the kitchen table has orange spiky hair that reached his shoulders hidden with a red cap on his head turned backwards, crimson red eyes, tan skin, a red tank top that hugs his stomach nearly showing his muscles, black baggy pants with a red line running through the sides, and red adidas. The one on the chair has black hair with bangs that are spiky and his hair reaches past his shoulders and is put in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, tan skin, a brown t-shirt that says, "**Mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" **in yellow bold letters, gray baggy sweatpants, and brown sneakers.

"Yo! We're your new roommates" Nishan said in her man's voice.

"We already know since the principal told us we were gonna get roommates" the brown eyed boy replied.

"Oh okay so what are your names?" Nishan asked.

"Names Naman and the one near the kitchen table is my friend Kaito" Naman pointed to Kaito who was observing Mayuko.

"I'm Nishan and this is my brother Mayuko" Nishan said as she gently elbowed Mayuko to say hi to them.

"Uh hello" Mayuko said in her disguised voice but a bit uncomfortable at Kaito's gaze.

"Why are you looking at my brother like that?" Nishan referred to Kaito who was still looking at Mayuko.

"Oh sorry, I was only looking at his red hair. I never knew there was someone else who likes red" Kaito replied.

"He got it from his dad's side that's why" Nishan answered him. "Anyways, can one of you tell us where we're gonna sleep?"

"You two will be sleeping in this room" Naman got up as he opened the doors across from the kitchen to show a huge bedroom painted with white walls that showed a queen sized bed with blankets and pillows, a huge walk in closet, a huge bathroom with a hot tub, a desk with an iMac computer and a printer, and a huge flat screen t.v. with a video game system attached to it.

"Whoa" Mayuko and Nishan both said in awe.

"You think that's cool, you should see our bedroom. Its a whole lot bigger than this room" Kaito chuckled as he walked over to Mayuko and put an arm around his shoulder. "By the way, if you two are brothers then how come Mayuko here has a face that makes him look kinda feminine?"

"What did you say?" Nishan said with slight anger while clenching her fists.

"I said why does your brother have a feminine face? If he was a girl, I wouldn't mind dating him" Kaito chuckled while lifting Mayuko's chin who was trying not to blush and panic.

"Listen up Kaito" Nishan said with anger as he pulled Mayuko away from him and put Mayuko behind her. "Don't you dare try to hit on my brother because if you do, you won't have a peaceful death and quit saying that my brother is feminine!"

"Whoa chill out, he was only kidding" Naman tried to assure them.

"He's right just chill out. I wasn't hitting on him or anything, I was just messing around" Kaito explained.

"You better or else" Nishan said in a malicious tone as she grabbed her and Mayuko's stuff and went inside the room with Mayuko before slamming the door shut.

"That was the first time I've seen someone become very protective of his own brother" Naman said.

"I'm a bit scared by that Nishan dude but really, his brother does kinda look like a girl" Kaito said.

"Whatever let's just watch some t.v. to forget about what we experienced" Naman sweatdropped as he and Kaito plopped on the couch and turned on the television.

* * *

Masajun and Kenta, aka Miyako and Kaoru, knocked on the door since Masajun said that its rude to go inside without knocking first.

"Its a dorm Miyako not a bathroom door" Kaoru whispered angrily at her.

"But its still impolite to just barge in without asking" Miyako whispered back.

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired boy with hair that went sideways like wings, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin with some freckles on his face, a dark blue hoodie with a picture of a shark on it, orange baggy shorts, and blue adidas.

"Hello, are you two our new roommates?" the blue eyed boy said in a polite tone.

"Uh yeah we are and who are you?" Kenta asked him in her boy's voice.

"I'm Riku, its very nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?" Riku slightly smiled at them.

"Yeah sure whatever" Kenta said in a bored tone as she picked up hers and Masajun's stuff while barging inside.

"Sorry about that, Ka- I mean Kenta-kun can sometimes be rude" Masajun said in her polite boy's voice as she walked inside.

"Oh that's alright, I have a brother who is definitely like him. By the way, what's your name" Riku asked him as he closed the door.

"My name is Masajun and you already met my brother Kenta-kun, its very nice to meet you Riku-san" Masajun said while slightly bowing to him.

"Well aren't you a polite one but you don't have to call me that, Riku is just fine" Riku smiled at her.

"Okay Riku" Masajun said while slightly blushing.

"Hey Riku who are those 2 wimps?" a voice said.

"They're our roommates Shiro and be nice" Riku scolded at him.

"Hmph! Whatever" the boy known as Shiro said who has black hair tied in a high ponytail with a bang covering his left eye, forest green eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a towel wrapped around his waist which shows his 6 pack.

"Eww dude, put some clothes on" Kenta said in a slightly gross tone.

"And what if I don't?" Shiro said while slightly glaring at him.

"Then I'll label you as a disgusting pervert who likes boys" Kenta smirked at him.

"At least I ain't a wimp" Shiro shot back.

"I ain't a wimp you perv!" Kenta growled at him.

"Then prove it, tomorrow at the soccer field after school. Be there or be chicken" Shiro smirked.

"Bring it on and it'll be you who's gonna be chicken" Kenta smirked back at him.

"Um where do we sleep?" Masajun asked Riku.

"Oh you and Kenta will be sleeping in this room" Riku said as he opened some doors to reveal a guest bedroom exactly like Mayuko's and Nishan's except the color was a bright orange room including the bed and bathroom.

"Sweet!" Kenta exclaimed in awe as he went in and put the stuff up.

"Its almost big like my room" Masajun said in awe.

"St. Walker is one of the best schools ever, that's why they constructed bigger rooms like these to bring in more students" Riku explained to her. "I'm gonna prepare some lunch while you and your brother become comfortable okay?"

"Alright Riku" Masajun said as she went inside the room and closed the door.

* * *

Kiyo, aka Kyoko, used her dorm key to unlock the door and when she opened the door, she saw someone on the couch looking at her. That someone was a boy with spiky brown hair, dark navy blue eyes, tan skin, navy blue sweatshirt with the nike symbol on it, dark green baggy pants, and black jordans.

"Hey I'm Kiyo and I'm your new roommate" Kiyo said in her deep boy's voice.

"What's up, I'm Hiroshi and it looks like I won't be the only guy in this dorm" Hiroshi slightly smirked.

"Wait, you're the only guy in this dorm?" Kiyo said in slight shock.

"Yeah, I was pretty lucky since this place is awesome" Hiroshi chuckled. "By the way, your room is right over there" he points to the door behind him.

"Thanks dude" Kiyo said as she carried her stuff and opened the door to see her room. The room was the same like the others except this room is in a teal blue color.

"I must've died and went to heaven after seeing this" Kiyo whispered to herself.

"Strange, that's what I said when I first saw my room" Hiroshi said as he slightly patted her shoulder. "Hope we get along well roomy"

"Uh yeah same here" Kiyo said as she went inside and closed the door quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so last time, the girls met their new roommates but it looks like there might be some tension between Kaoru and Shiro, anyways, I'm glad that there are some who like this story and I hope you like this chapter! (Also if you can't remember which is whom, go back to either ch. 1 or 2)**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

The girls were inside the cafeteria eating their lunch and discussing about the events that happened to them yesterday.

"So that Kaito guy in red thought that Mayuko had a feminine face?" Kiyo said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had to yell at him that he isn't feminine and I'm pretty sure he's into feminine boys when he mentioned about dating Mayuko if he was a girl" Nishan said in anger while sipping her soda.

"But at least you guys didn't blow your cover or else we would never survive this academy" Kenta said while biting on her burger.

"I'm glad I only have 1 roommate in my dorm that doesn't suspect I'm a girl" Kiyo whispered while eating her chips.

"My roommate Riku is really nice and didn't suspect anything also" Masajun said while eating a salad.

"You're lucky that he didn't try to flirt with you" Mayuko slightly muttered while eating her pudding.

"Relax Mayuko-san, I won't let that Kaito come near you so don't worry about it. I already gave him a warning so if he broke it, all hell will break loose" Nishan said as she ate a chicken sandwich.

"Well hello newbies" a voice said.

The girls turned around and found Kaito, Riku, Shiro, Hiroshi, and Naman standing there with smirking looks on their faces.

"If you're here to bother us then go away" Kenta said with boredom.

"Actually we're only here to tell you boys something" Shiro said.

"And what would that be?" Mayuko asked.

"Have you 5 ever heard of the "Leaders" of the school?" Naman said.

"Uh no why?" Nishan replied.

"That's because we're the coolest boys of this school and we run it, I'm known as the Fiery Hawk, Riku is known as the Tricky Bear, Shiro is known as the Fierce Cougar, Hiroshi is known as the Clever Bat, and Naman is know as the Alpha Wolf. We're nicknamed the "Leaders" of this school so you better remember that we run this school and you must respect us or there will be consequences" Kaito smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Let me guess, you 5 are like the kings of this school and if anyone breaks any of your rules, they must pay the consequences?" Kiyo said to sum it all down.

"That's right" Hiroshi slightly grinned.

"W-We'll follow the rules r-right brothers?" Masajun nearly stuttered in her disguised voice.

"Fine we'll follow the rules but we'll stay out of ya'lls path so there won't be any trouble" Mayuko replied.

"That seems fair" Riku said.

"Well we'll be going now but first" Shiro looked over at Kenta. "Remember that our soccer game is today so you better not wimp out"

"I ain't a wimp like him" Kenta pointed to a random boy far from them.

"Oh really? Well you better prove it at the game" Shiro smirked as he and his brothers walked away.

"You challenged him to a soccer game?" Nishan asked her.

"He was calling me a wimp, I couldn't let that pervert think I'm some wimp" Kenta shot back.

"Guys just calm down, lunch is gonna end soon and we have to get to our classes" Kiyo said as she finished her meal.

The rest of the girls finished theirs and headed toward their next class together which was Math. They got there early and sat near the far back where the windows are next to them. The bell rang for class to begin and the rest of the boys came in including one that Kiyo has recognized.

"Is that Juro?" Kiyo whispered to herself. "I didn't know he has this class"

Juro sat two seats away from Kiyo and soon, Kaito and his brothers came in last and sat on the very back near where the girls are.

"Great, they're here too" Kenta angrily whispered to the girls.

"Just ignore them Kenta and they won't bother us" Nishan reassured her.

After the bell rang, a male teacher in his mid 40's wearing a business suit came inside the classroom.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Mr. Brown and I'll be teaching you math today but unfortunately, due to a teacher's meeting, all of you will have a free day so do what you want but if you do anything that violate the school rules, you'll all be given a month's worth of detention and a possible suspension now good day" Mr. Brown said as he walked out of the classroom but not before giving them a look saying "I'm watching you". The boys blinked for a second but then starting chatting with one another about the usual male stuff.

"That was odd" Masajun said.

"I'm guessing Mr. Brown doesn't like anyone who break the school rules" Nishan answered.

"Probably" Mayuko said.

"So how do you 5 like this school?" Juro said as he came over to the girls.

"Pretty okay I guess" Kenta answered.

"Good" Juro replied but then whispered to them, "And don't worry, I already know who you 5 are from the Professor so if you ever need any help, let me know alright?"

"Alright thanks bro" Kiyo said as she gave her brother a fist bump.

"Anything for my favorite sibling" Juro smirked while ruffling Kiyo's wig.

"Hey cut it out" Kiyo slightly laughed.

"By the way, what grade are you in Juro?" Nishan asked.

"I'm in the 11th grade, this class has both 10th and 11th grade boys so that way we'll both learn some math for this grade and the next grade" Juro replied.

"Oh that's cool" Mayuko said.

"Hey Juro, come look over here and see what Josh drew!" a boy shouted at him.

"Coming dude! Sorry you guys but I gotta go and if you need me, my dorm room number is 208, see ya!" Juro said as he went over to his friends.

"Once class is over, I gotta beat Shiro in soccer and prove that he's the wimp" Kenta smirked while cracking her knuckles.

"This isn't gonna be good" the girls muttered as they sighed at Kenta's actions, not knowing that the RRBZ were gazing at them.

"I never knew that those 5 had an older brother here at school" Hiroshi said to his brothers.

"Me neither but for now, let's keep an eye on them to see if they're hiding something" Kaito said to them as they went back to what they're doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright last time, we met Juro who is Kyoko's older brother but uh oh, the RRBZ are keeping an eye on the PPGZ. Let's hope they don't figure out their secret, anyways, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

School had ended for today and the girls were on the bleachers watching Kenta aka Kaoru on the soccer field going against Shiro aka Butch. They were both across from each other and Kenta was giving Shiro her death glare while Shiro smirks.

"Alright here are the rules, one of us has to score 3 goals in order to win and whoever gets those goals is declared the winner and awesomest player ever" Shiro said while smirking.

"Okay and the loser will be declared the weakest player ever" Kenta said while grinning.

"Well let the match begin" Shiro said as he kicked the soccer ball.

The greens were playing against each other and whenever one of them steals the ball, the other steals it back which went on for awhile until Kenta managed to make a goal. She triumphed and they went again and after playing against each other for 1 hour, Kenta managed to get all 3 goals while Shiro only got 2.

"No way! How could I be beaten by you?! I want a rematch!" Shiro exclaimed in anger.

"Suck it up pretty boy, I'm the winner and you're the loser" Kenta smirked while chuckling at him.

"Hmph well that was a good game though, let's have another match soon" Shiro said as he picked up his soccer ball.

"I think that'll work well I gotta go meet up my bros now, meet you at the dorms dude" Kenta gave him a thumbs up as she ran over to her friends.

"Sure see ya!" Shiro called out. "I'm guessing he isn't a wimp then"

* * *

The girls were talking with one another about Kenta's win against Shiro.

"I can't believe you beat him Kenta, everyone is gonna know that you beat that guy" Mayuko said in shock.

"Kenta's the most athletic person ever, no one could beat her" Kiyo replied.

"At least she and Shiro don't have any tension between them anymore" Masajun said.

"That's true, by the way, did you guys felt that someone was watching us back at math class?" Nishan asked.

"Uh no why?" Kenta said.

"I have a feeling that some weird things are gonna happen to us in the future" Nishan answered.

"A lot of weird things always happen to us like for example, Mojo thought he crashed landed in front of the Professor's yard when he thought he was flying an airplane" Kiyo answered while laughing.

"And when the Gangreen Gang were up on that tree because Big Billy was afraid of those coconuts that came to life by Nishan's guy friend" Kenta chuckled.

"They were pretty funny" Masajun slightly giggled.

"But if someone was watching then we'll have to be careful right guys?" Mayuko said in her determined voice.

"Yup!" they said.

"Well we should get to our dorms since its kinda late" Kiyo pointed to the sky that was turned orange.

"Yeah you're right, come on guys" Nishan said as she and the others quickly ran to their dorms.

When they got to their dorms, they went inside their rooms and noticed that their roommates weren't there so they went inside their guest room, changed into their pajamas, removed their contacts, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Masajun and Kenta woke up and Kenta went inside to take a shower since she showers quick while Masajun was rubbing her sleepy eyes when she felt her wig drop from her head.

"I better fix my wig well and make sure it doesn't drop again" Masajun said as she lifted her wig.

"Hey Masajun, Kenta, are you two awake?" Riku said from outside the door.

"Uh oh Riku!" Masajun exclaimed in her head. "Just a second!"

"But I gotta ask you something" Riku called out as he started to turn the knob.

"I gotta hide!" Masajun thought as she hid inside the closet.

"Masajun?" Riku said as he opened the door and looked around. "I thought he was in here"

"Phew that was a close one but how am I supposed to face him if I already removed my contacts?" Masajun panicked in her head as she accidentally made a noise that Riku picked up.

"Is someone in there?" Riku said as he started to go over to the closet.

"Uh oh he's coming" Masajun panicked as she hid the wig behind her suitcase and heard the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay last time, I left you guys with a cliffy but now, you'll be seeing what happened from last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

When the door opened, Masajun had to act fast so she pretended that she didn't know Riku.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must've went inside the wrong room" Miyako said in her innocent tone. She was glad that she was wearing her pajama pants and a light blue t-shirt so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Why no need to apologize, but what's a pretty girl like you doing here at a boy's school?" Riku smiled at her. "This girl reminds me of an angel" he thought.

"I-I'm just here to see my best friend Masajun-kun but it looks like he must've gone somewhere" Miyako slightly stuttered.

"You're Masajun's best friend? Well what's your name anyways?" Riku asked her.

"M-My name is Miyako" Miyako answered him.

"Well hello Miyako-chan, my name is Riku, its a pleasure to meet you" Riku said in his polite tone as he helped her up and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I-Its nice to meet you too" Miyako slightly blushed from his actions.

"Why Miyako, what are you doing here?" a voice said.

The blues turned around and saw Kenta coming out of the shower in her disguise.

"Oh hello Kenta-kun, I was wondering if Masajun-kun is here?" Miyako said in her acting voice.

"He left early to get to class but I'll let you know when he's done though" Kenta said in her acting voice.

"Arigato Kenta-kun" Miyako slightly bowed to her.

"You two know each other?" Riku asked them.

"Yeah, my brothers and I know Miyako and her friends ever since we were little so we're pretty close with each other" Kenta lied. "Can I speak with Miyako for just a second Riku, you and Shiro can go ahead to class without us"

"Oh okay but make sure none of the boys sees this sweet young angel" Riku referred to Miyako as he left and closed the door which caused Miyako to blush from his words.

"What happened to your wig? Be lucky that I finished my shower or else our secret would be out" Kenta seethed as she tried to control her temper.

"S-Sorry Kaoru-san but I didn't wear my contacts when I got up and didn't had time to fix my wig because he was about to come in" Miyako explained to her.

"Whatever now go ahead and shower because class starts in 25 minutes" Kenta said as she picked up Miyako's wig and threw it at her which made her catch it and she left the room to eat breakfast.

* * *

The girls were outside eating their lunch under the oak tree and Kenta explained to the girls what happened this morning which made the girls gasp at shock.

"What! Miyako, you gotta be more careful next time okay? We can't let them know who we are!" Mayuko said in her low voice so no one would hear them.

"Gomenesai girls but I didn't had time to fix my wig or put my contacts on" Masajun fiddled with her fingers.

"You gotta be more careful Miyako and just be glad that Riku guy didn't blackmail you or anything" Kiyo said.

"But he called her an angel so we better make sure he doesn't come near you or else you might gain another fan boy" Nishan said with slight anger as a tic mark appeared on her head.

"At least there aren't any fan boys here or I would've gone crazy" Kenta said as she drank her soda can.

"You got that right" Kiyo muttered.

After lunch ended, the girls day at school went on normally with no worries and after their final class, they headed toward their dorm rooms to finish their homework and hang out in their rooms.

* * *

Mayuko and Nishan were in their room talking about what they're gonna do for the weekend.

"I heard that we're gonna have a carnival this Saturday, we should go" Mayuko suggested.

"That sounds like fun, I haven't been to a carnival in quite a while" Nishan answered.

"Great! Let's ask the others if they wanna go too!" Mayuko exclaimed in happiness.

The girls heard a knocking at their door. "Knock knock!"

"Come in!" Nishan answered in her boy's voice.

Kaito and Naman entered the room with their hands in their pockets.

"Can we help you?" Mayuko asked.

"Are you two planning anything this weekend?" Kaito asked.

"Uh yeah why?" Mayuko answered.

"Just curious" Naman said.

As they were about to leave, Naman caught sight of a picture frame on the desk and picked it up. "Hey, who are these 2 girls?"

"Huh, what girls?" Nishan said.

"These girls" Naman showed them a picture of two girls, one with orange hair tied in a ponytail with a red bow, pink eyes, hot pink hoodie, white denim skirt, pink tights, and red sneakers. The other one has long straight black hair that goes past her waist, light brown eyes, yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and white sneakers. They were both posing for the camera with smiles on their faces.

"Oh those girls are our best friends, the one in pink is Momoko and the one in yellow is Nexa" Mayuko answered as she tried not to panic.

"These 2 are pretty cute, especially the pink one" Kaito slightly smirked at the picture.

"I like the one in yellow" Naman slightly smirked.

"They may be our best friends but we have a brother-sister relationship with them so if you try to flirt with them, you won't be seeing life as you know it" Nishan seethed while clenching her fist.

"Hey relax, we just wanted to know who they were that's all" Kaito reassured them while smirking.

"You better or else" Nishan glared at him.

"How about we just calm down" Mayuko tried to ease the tension.

"I agree with red over there" Naman said as he pointed at Mayuko.

"Well we're leaving now but if your best friends ever need a boyfriend, just let us know" Kaito grinned as he and Naman walked out the door and closed it shut.

"I despise those 2" Nishan seethed in anger.

"Me too but for now, let's just concentrate on what we're planning to do at the carnival with the girls" Mayuko reassured her as they talked about what time they'll meet there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright now last chapter, Momoko and Nexa were planning to go to the carnival with their friends but they didn't realize that a surprise will await for them there. Wonder what the surprise would be? You guys will know on this chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, and Nexa were at the carnival and they weren't wearing their disguise today since they decided that they wanted to be their female selves again.

"Coming to the carnival was a great idea that the both of you had thought of" Kyoko said with happiness.

"We figured that because we haven't been to a carnival in a while, we decided that coming here would get rid of the stress we had to endure at St. Walker's Academy" Nexa explained.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that place! That perverted Shiro found a picture of me and thought that I looked sexy!" Kaoru grumbled in annoyance.

"Whoa wait a minute, Shiro saw a picture of you?" Momoko asked her.

"Yeah, when Miyako and I were discussing something, Shiro and his brother came in and asked if we had any plans this weekend and we told them yeah and we asked them why and they said that they were just asking and then Shiro found my picture frame on the dresser and asked me who those 2 girls were and Riku recognized Miyako in that picture and I had to lie that the other one was my best friend Kaoru so they wouldn't suspect anything and he thought that I had a sexy body and Miyako had to hold me back from punching that pervert" Kaoru seethed as a tic mark appeared on her head.

"I know how you feel, Hiroshi asked me the same thing if I had plans and he saw my picture frame and thought I looked hot and I had to lie that Kyoko was my best friend and he asked me if she was single and I had to tell them to leave her alone" Kyoko exclaimed in anger.

"Well Kaito and Naman found our picture and thought that we were pretty cute and we had to tell them that we had a brother-sister relationship with Momoko and Nexa and that we were very protective of them" Nexa told them.

"But at least they're probably busy this weekend and there is no way that they would come to this carnival" Kyoko slightly laughed to ease the tension.

"Hey girls, I'm getting hungry" Momoko said.

"Momoko-san, you're always hungry" Miyako slightly sweatdropped at her.

"But I didn't eat anything this morning because the cafeteria ran out of good food" Momoko said as she pouted.

"I saw a hot dog stand when we walked by, let's eat some hot dogs then" Nexa suggested.

"You two go, Kaoru and I are gonna go on the rides" Kyoko said as she and Kaoru ran to one of the rides.

"I'm gonna go play at the game booths bye girls" Miyako said as she went over to a game booth.

"You think she'll be alright by herself?" Nexa asked.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine so don't worry about it" Momoko reassured her. "Now let's go, my stomach is growling"

* * *

They both went over to a hot dog stand and ordered two hot dogs with ketchup on them.

"These hot dogs are really good" Momoko said with happiness as she chewed on her hot dog.

"I agree with you" Nexa said as she bite her hot dog.

When they finished their hot dogs, they decided to go look for Miyako but they both accidentally bumped into a couple of people.

"Ow!" they both said as they rubbed their aching heads.

"We must've hit a pole or something" Nexa said.

"Actually, you bumped into us" a male voice said.

The girls looked up and their faces were full of shock and panic.

"What are they doing here!?" they exclaimed in their heads.

"Hey you two must be Momoko and Nexa, Mayuko and Nishan's best friends right?" another male voice said.

"Um yeah how do you know them?" Momoko said in a calm voice.

"We're there roommates, Kaito and Naman" the male voice known as Kaito smirked at them.

"Well sorry for bumping into you guys but we gotta go now see ya!" Nexa quickly said as she grabbed Momoko's arm and quickly ran past them.

"Strange, they didn't fall or throw themselves at us like fangirls" Naman said.

"Those 2 are really interesting but I gotta say, that Momoko chick is pretty hot in person" Kaito smirked.

"Same with that Nexa girl but I'm surprised that Mayuko and Nishan aren't with them" Naman said.

"Well since they're not here, we can learn more about those girls then" Kaito grinned as he and Naman walked away.

* * *

Miyako squealed in delight as the elderly lady gave her a blue teddy bear as a prize she won for blowing the biggest bubble.

"Arigato ma'am" Miyako bowed down to her.

"You're welcome dear" the elderly lady smiled at her.

"I better go now, have a good day ma'am" Miyako bowed down again as she walked away to a different direction.

"Such a nice young lady" the elderly lady smiled as she went back to working at the booth.

Miyako looked around to see if she could find her friends but couldn't find them anywhere.

"I wonder if they're at the hot dog stand or at the rides?" She thought in her head.

She looked around until she saw something blue from the distance.

"Huh what is that?" She thought as she went closer.

When she could finally see what it was, she slightly gasped from shock.

"W-What's Riku-kun doing here?" She slightly panicked in her head.

She saw him move his head indicating that he was looking for something.

"I better go warn the others that Riku and his brothers are probably here" Miyako thought in her head as she quickly run away to find her friends and hoping that Riku didn't see her.

* * *

Kaoru and Kyoko were laughing with one another after riding the "Dragon".

"That was the coolest ride ever!" Kaoru exclaimed in happiness.

"I know! Remember that one guy in the back who screamed like a little girl, that was hilarious!" Kyoko laughed.

"Oh man, if only I had a camera, I could've taken the picture and use it as blackmail ha ha" Kaoru laughed.

After they were both done laughing, they went over to an ice cream stand and bought some ice creams for themselves.

"One rocky road and one blue raspberry please" they asked the owner.

"Coming right up!" the owner said as he put the ice cream on two cones and after giving it to them and paying for it, the girls walked away happily eating their ice cream.

"Riding so many rides could make you kinda hungry" Kyoko said as she licked her ice cream.

"Yeah same here" Kaoru slightly chuckled as she licked her ice cream as well.

After they finished their ice cream, they cleaned themselves up and were wondering what ride to go on next when they heard a voice.

"Hey there cuties" a male voice said.

The two turned around to glare at that person but they were slightly shocked at seeing two people they never wanted to see here.

"Shiro and Hiroshi! What are they doing here!?" they exclaimed in their heads.

"What did you punks call us!?" Kaoru exclaimed angrily as she glared at them.

"You heard us, we called you cuties Kaoru-chan" Shiro cooed at her while smirking.

"Don't call me that and how do you know my name!?" Kaoru exclaimed angrily at them.

"Easy, your best friends Kenta and Kiyo told us who you girls were but we never knew how hot you girls are in person" Hiroshi smirked as he started checking out Kyoko.

"Quit checking me out you pervert!" Kyoko exclaimed as she tried to punch him but he grabbed her fist.

"Bad kitty, you should keep your claws down" Hiroshi smirked as he looked at her navy blue eyes.

"You leave her alone!" Kaoru exclaimed as she pushed him away from Kyoko. "You bakas better go away or else we'll be sending you to your graves!"

"Alright we'll leave but first" Shiro grinned.

He and Hiroshi quickly went over to the girls, gave them a peck on the lips, and quickly ran off before they could get beaten.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" they exclaimed loudly which caused them to get weird looks from people.

"What are you people looking at!?" Kyoko exclaimed at them and they went back to doing their usual business.

"We better go find the girls and warn them that the boys are here" Kaoru said as Kyoko agreed with her and they both ran off to find the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so last chapter, the girls encountered the guys except Miyako but the guys don't know that the girls are their roommates disguised as boys, let's hope they don't figure out their secret or it'll be bad for the girls. I only own my characters and DreamerImagination owns her characters also and we don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

The girls were running around trying to find each other and they managed to find one another near a kissing booth.

"GIRLS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" they exclaimed to one another at the same time.

"Hold on, what do you mean you 3 have a problem?" Momoko referred to Miyako, Kaoru, and Kyoko.

"Kyoko and I encountered our perverted roommates Shiro and Hiroshi and they freaking kissed us!" Kaoru exclaimed in anger.

"I saw Riku-kun but I managed to run away before he could see me" Miyako said with worry while clutching her blue teddy bear.

"Momoko and I accidentally bumped into Kaito and Naman and we had to run away quick before they could ask us anymore questions" Nexa said with a bit of panic.

"Girls what do we do? We can't let those boys know who we are or else they're gonna know our secret" Momoko said in fear.

"We gotta think of something to make sure those boys won't bother us and get revenge on Shiro and Hiroshi since they stole our first kiss" Kyoko clenched her fists as a tic mark appeared on her head.

"And make sure Juro doesn't know that he kissed you or else he'll go in overprotective big brother mode like last time" Nexa sweat dropped as she remembered what happened to Juro before.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

The girls were in front of the school gates waiting for Kyoko who told them to meet her in front of the gates after school but 10 minutes have passed and she still hasn't arrived yet.

"I wonder where Kyoko-chan is?" Miyako asked.

"She's probably still getting her stuff from her locker, you know how our lockers are sometimes messy" Kaoru replied.

"But she keeps a folder with her to put her papers in though, it shouldn't take her this long to get here" Momoko said.

"Hey girls!" Juro greeted them as he walked over to them in his school uniform.

"Hey Juro, have you seen Kyoko-chan?" Nexa asked him.

"No I haven't, isn't she with you guys?" Juro asked them.

"No she isn't and she was supposed to meet us here at the gates 10 minutes ago" Momoko said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud slam from the door and they saw Kyoko running towards them in full speed with her backpack and her skateboard.

"Kyoko, where were you!?" Kaoru asked her.

"Huff fanboys huff" Kyoko huffed out while breathing as she stopped.

"Kyoko-sama!" the fanboys cried out as they ran toward her with hearts in their eyes.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PUNKS!" Juro raged in anger as he pummeled them all and sent them all the way to space with his fist.

"He's scary like my brother" Nexa said while she sweat dropped.

"Uh huh" the girls said as they also sweat dropped.

**_Flashback over_**

* * *

"Man his big brother mode was scary like my brother" Kaoru grimaced.

"Yeah" the girls slightly shivered.

"Back to the important subject, we gotta stay away from those boys or else they'll be on to us" Nexa said.

"I hope I don't have to encounter Riku-kun again" Miyako said with slight worry.

"Don't worry Miyako, if he ever comes near you, let us know and we'll give him a long talk" Kyoko said while cracking her knuckles.

"A-Arigato Kyoko-chan" Miyako sweat-dropped at her.

"Momoko? Miyako? Kaoru? Kyoko-imouto? Nexa?" a male voice said.

The girls turned their heads and found Juro near the kissing booth with another male companion.

"Juro-niichan?" Kyoko said to her brother.

"You know those girls dude?" the male companion said to Juro.

"Yeah, those girls are friends with my little sister" Juro explained as he pointed to Kyoko. "Girls, meet my friend Takeshi"

"Konichiwa" the girls bowed down to him.

"Hello ladies" Takeshi bowed down to them.

"You work at a kissing booth Juro?" Momoko asked him.

"Yeah, Takeshi and I are raising money to get a new stereo since our other one broke" Juro slightly laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why choose a kissing booth though?" Kyoko asked him.

"Its a lot faster and who wouldn't want to kiss with 2 incredibly hot guys?" Takeshi pointed to himself and Juro in triumph.

"Sane people" Kaoru slightly smirked while the rest of the girls slightly giggled.

"Oh ha ha very funny" Takeshi sarcastically said.

"Do you girls wanna try it out? It costs $1 for each kiss" Juro pointed to the sign.

"I think we're good sorry" Nexa said.

"Hey girls" a voice said.

The group turned around and saw the boys with smirks on their faces.

"What are the Leaders doing here?" Juro thought in confusion.

"YOU BOYS LOOK LIKE GIRLS!" Nexa exclaimed pointing at them as she quickly grabbed her friends and ran off leaving a trail of dust.

"Pfftt! Ha ha ha" Takeshi cracked up in laughter while holding his stomach.

"Did that yellow chick just said we look like girls?" Kaito said in disbelief as his face becomes red of anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, yes she did" Juro slightly laughed as they glared at him.

"Ha ha I like that yellow chick already! If she was older, I wouldn't mind dating her" Takeshi laughed but then stopped as he felt someone giving him an angry stare and a dark aura near him.

"Care to repeat that?" Naman said with venom while he was covered in a dark brown aura.

"I-I m-meant t-that i-if s-she w-was o-o-older, I-I w-wouldn't m-mind h-having h-her a-as a-a s-s-sister" Takeshi stuttered in fear as he began to sweat easily from Naman's evil stare.

"I thought so" Naman said as his aura stopped glowing but he was still glaring at Takeshi.

"Dude you gotta be careful around them, you know that they rule the school" Juro glared at his friend.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot after that yellow chick called them girls he he" Takeshi chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"By the way Juro, how do you know Kyoko and her friends?" Hiroshi questioned him.

"I know them because they hang out with my younger brothers" Juro lied in a calm tone.

"But why did you call Kyoko imouto?" Shiro asked him.

"Well she's like a little sister to me and she always come to me for advice" Juro said in his lying voice.

"Do you mind telling us more about the girls?" Riku asked him.

"Why do you wanna know them?" Juro said.

"Those girls interest us and we're planning on making them our girls" Kaito smirked.

"W-What!" Juro slightly exclaimed in shock and a bit of anger.

"You heard us, tell us about them or you'll face the consequences. You remember what happened to the last guy who didn't listen to us?" Naman said with a smug look on his face.

Juro and Takeshi slightly shivered after remembering a classmate of theirs who faced the consequences from the leaders and was never to be heard from again.

"No" Juro said in determination.

"Excuse me?" Kaito said in disbelief.

"I said no, I'm not telling you boys about the girls because I know what you're planning" Juro glared at them.

"Oh really, what do you think we're planning?" Hiroshi rose an eyebrow at him.

"You boys are only planning to make the girls yours because of their looks and bodies that's why. You just wanna use them and make them think you love them and after that, steal their virginity and break their hearts so they would suffer from you boys. Kyoko and her friends are like sisters to me and there's no way I'm letting you boys near them!" Juro exclaimed in anger as he slammed his hands on the table nearly scaring Takeshi.

"Juro calm down" Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Listen up dude, you better tell us about these girls or you'll face the consequences at school and it won't be pretty" Shiro glared at him.

"I already told you, I said no!" Juro glared back at him.

"Juro, just tell them, I don't want my best friend to suffer their consequences" Takeshi tried to reason his friend.

"You should listen to your friend since he's trying to save your dignity" Naman slightly smirked.

"My answer is no and that's my final decision now you boys scram, we have work to do" Juro huffed out as he and Takeshi greeted some customers.

"He just made a bad decision" Kaito narrowed his eyes as he and his brothers walked away forming a plan in their heads. "Naman, if you see that Nexa girl again, punish her for us since she called us girls"

"No problem Kaito" Naman said while smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like my story so far! Anyways, Juro refused to tell the RRBZ about the girls and they sure were mad and now Juro is gonna suffer the consequences. Poor Juro but I know he did this to protect his little sister and his friends, now that's a big brother! Let's hope Nexa doesn't encounter Naman or else something bad might happen 0_0 Alright, how about you guys enjoy the chapter now. (Also, Takeshi also knows that the girls are disguised as guys since he overheard their conversation but he is on their side)**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

The girls, who are now disguised in their guy forms, were walking toward Juro's room to visit him and ask him about something.

"Kiyo, are you sure we should tell your brother about this?" Mayuko asked her.

"We should Mayuko, Juro said that if we need any help, we ask him" Kiyo replied.

"I hope he can give us some good advice" Nishan said.

"I can't believe you said that the "Leaders" looked like girls" Kenta snorted in laughter.

"I had to say something that made them confused so we would escape from them" Nishan said in defense.

"Yeah whatever" Kenta said.

The girls managed to get to Juro's dorm room number and when they opened the door, they all gasped in shock. Juro was covered with a lot of paint and other substances and his face was bruised up with scratches on his cheeks. His clothes were messy and torn up and there was blood running down his forehead and it looked like his ankle was turned in the wrong direction.

"Bro!" Kiyo cried out in horror as she ran over to her brother who was sitting on the couch being tended by Takeshi.

"What happened to him?" Masajun said while covering her mouth.

"The "Leaders" did this to him" Takeshi answered with venom in his voice.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO HIM!?" Kiyo shouted in anger as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I refused to tell them about you girls" Juro replied in a hollow voice.

"About us? Why would they want to know about us and why did they punish you like this?" Nishan seethed in anger as she tried to calm herself down.

"The "Leaders" had an interest in you girls when you're not disguised as boys and they were planning on making you girls theirs by getting information about you so they'll know everything about you" Juro explained.

"They also do punishments like these to anyone who refuse to do what they say and if they caught you trying to betray or overthrow them, not only will someone be pranked or bullied but beaten as well and because Juro kept refusing to tell them about you girls, he was not only pranked but beaten by them and their powers also made him hurt his ankle" Takeshi finished explaining as he finished tending Juro's wounds.

"That's horrible!" Masajun cried out in sadness.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean they used their powers on Juro?" Mayuko asked.

"No one told you girls?" Juro said.

"Tell us what?" Kiyo said in anger trying to think of something to make the boys pay for hurting her brother.

"St. Walker's Academy isn't just a normal school for boys, its an academy for boys with special powers used for good" Juro explained. "Kaito can control fire, Riku can control water, Shiro can control earth, Hiroshi can control lightning, and Naman can control darkness"

"What do you two control?" Kenta asked them.

"I can control telekinesis and Takeshi has the ability to heal and cure anything" Juro explained to them.

"How come you never told me you had powers!?" Kiyo cried out in disbelief.

"Gomen Kiyo but the rules say that we couldn't tell family members who don't go to this school about our powers or we might put them and anyone we cherish in danger" Juro said with a sad smile.

"That's so sad!" Masajun said while tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hold on, if this school was a place for boys to control their powers then how come we were accepted here?" Nishan asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm surprised we were accepted since it was a mistake that the Professor made" Mayuko said.

"Who knows, maybe you 5 have some sort of power that will soon awaken" Takeshi answered. "Its also kinda rare to see females getting powers since its mostly given to males"

"Well whatever powers we have, it better be something cool and better than the boys" Kenta said while looking at her hand and clenching it.

"And it better be stronger so I could kick their butts for hurting my big brother" Kiyo said as a dark aura surrounded her.

When Juro is fully healed by Takeshi's healing ability, Takeshi helped him up and took him to his room so he would shower and change into a new uniform. The girls soon left so Juro could be taken care of by his friend and they went back to their rooms with depressed/upset looks on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Okay so last chapter, Juro was badly hurt by the RRBZ and the girls are upset that they did this to him, right now, they are gonna try to figure out what powers they have and how to avoid the boys since it looks like they are starting to fall for them. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

The girls were in their dorm rooms upset about what happened to Juro and they're now trying to think of a plan to get revenge on the boys and avoid them when they're in their girl forms. So far, they still haven't think of anything yet. They sighed and went outside the courtyard and met up with each other.

"Have you guys thought of anything yet?" Kenta asked them.

"Sadly no we haven't" Mayuko sighed in sadness.

"We gotta think of a way to get revenge on those boys for hurting Juro and get them away from us" Nishan seethed.

"We know that Nishan but how though?" Kiyo said.

"Those boys will do anything to know any info about us and if they come near us, they'll know our secret" Masajun said with worry.

"Its too bad we don't have any powers yet, I would've loved to use them to kick their butts!" Kenta exclaimed in anger.

"Whose butt do you wanna kick?" a voice said.

The girls turned to the voice and found Riku with his hands behind his head.

"None of your business blue boy!" Kenta exclaimed angrily at him.

"Hey Masajun, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Riku asked him.

"Um sure" Masajun said as she and Riku went somewhere far away from the girls so they wouldn't hear.

"I wonder what they're gonna talk about?" Mayuko wondered.

"Let's hope it isn't anything bad" Nishan said as the others agreed with her.

Riku and Masajun walked to a nearby garden and they stopped near the sunflowers.

"What is it do you wanna talk to me about?" Masajun asked him.

"I assume that you and your brothers heard about how me and my brothers punished Juro correct?" Riku said in a serious tone.

"Yes we did and we're angry at you for hurting Juro-niisan" Masajun said with a frown.

"I'm here to make a deal with you Masajun" Riku said in a serious tone.

"What kind of deal?" Masajun rose an eyebrow at him.

"My brothers and I won't ever bother and hurt Juro again if…" Riku trailed off.

"If?" Masajun said.

"If you let me see Miyako-chan" Riku said while crossing his arms.

"N-Nani!" Masajun said in shock.

"You heard me, if you let me see Miyako-chan a lot, we will never punish Juro ever again" Riku said in a serious tone.

"B-But why do you wanna see my best friend?" Masajun asked him.

"The information is classified so do we have a deal?" Riku said as he brought out his hand.

"What am I gonna do? If I agree to this, Riku would probably know a lot about me including the girls but Juro won't get hurt again if I do this" Masajun thought in her head. "But I must do this so Juro won't get hurt again"

"Alright we have a deal Riku-san" Masajun said with defeat as she shook his hand.

"Great now tell Miyako-chan to meet me at Cafe Alley on Friday at 4:00 p.m." Riku said.

"I'll let her know about it" Masajun said in a calm voice.

"Good, see ya later Masajun" Riku smiled as he walked away.

"The girls aren't gonna like this" Masajun sighed as she walked away to meet back with her friends.

* * *

"WHAT!" they exclaimed at her.

Masajun explained to her friends about what Riku wanted to talk to her about and after telling them this, their faces were full of shock and anger.

"Masajun! Why would you do this!?" Kiyo exclaimed at her.

"If I didn't, then the boys will continue hurting Juro and I couldn't let that happen!" Masajun explained in defense.

"But you shouldn't agreed to Riku's deal, now they're gonna end up knowing more about us and our secret!" Kenta exclaimed in anger.

"Girls calm down! Masajun did this so we could protect Juro" Mayuko explained to them.

"I know this made us angry but we shouldn't blame her for this, we wanted revenge on the boys for hurting Juro and maybe we can get revenge on them" Nishan said.

"How do we get revenge on them?" Kiyo asked.

"Its simple, we're gonna go as our girl forms and secretly follow Masajun and Riku and she'll ask him about his brothers and learn their weaknesses" Nishan explained.

"I'm up for it since I thought of some awesome pranks we can do on those boys" Kenta replied happily.

"Me too! Let's do this for my brother" Kiyo said.

"Agreed!" the girls said.

"But first, we gotta prepare Masajun for her date with Riku" Mayuko replied.

"I-It's not a date Mayuko, he just wanna see me that's it" Masajun slightly stuttered as she blushed.

"Sure it isn't" Mayuko sarcastically said.

"We also gotta make sure Riku doesn't see us when we follow them" Nishan said.

"True" they said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait but I'll probably only update on the weekends because I'm busy with school on the weekdays and stuff! Anyways, this chapter is gonna be Riku and Miyako's date and the girls are gonna spy on them to make sure their friend is safe. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

The girls were in their regular girl forms and they were at a table hiding behind a menu and were a couple seats away that were a bit far from where Miyako was sitting but easy for them to see. Miyako was sitting on a chair fiddling with her outfit while waiting for Riku. She wore a baby blue dress with ruffles that reach below her thighs with a dark blue sweater over it that had light blue bubbles on them, light blue ballet flats, and blue ribbons wrapped around her pigtails.

"I'm glad you made it Miyako-chan" a voice said.

Miyako looked up and saw Riku giving her a warm smile and taking a seat in front of her. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, black pants, blue sneakers, and a dark blue watch on his wrist.

"Sorry that I was a bit late, my brothers wouldn't stop pestering me on where I was going" Riku explained while apologizing.

"Um my friend said that you wanted me to meet me here" Miyako said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I did, how about we go to the park and I'll explain everything to you?" Riku suggested.

"The park sounds nice" Miyako said as she slowly got up and she and Riku exited the cafe and headed toward the park with the girls tailing behind them.

"I wonder what's he gonna tell her?" Kyoko whispered to the girls.

"Who knows but let's hope we can find a hint on their weaknesses" Momoko whispered back.

"And use them to our advantage to kick their butts" Kaoru clenched her fists.

"Calm down Kaoru, we gotta get revenge on them first" Nexa told her.

The girls made it to the park and hid behind the trees while watching Miyako and Riku taking a stroll.

"So please explain to me why did you want to see me?" Miyako asked him.

"The truth is Miyako-chan, I asked Masajun to have you meet me at the cafe is because I sorta had a crush on you when I first met you at the dorm" Riku explained sheepishly while slightly blushing.

"Y-You have a c-crush on m-me?" Miyako slightly stuttered as her face turned pink.

"Yeah I did and I couldn't tell you because I was too shy and I was afraid that you'll reject me so I kept my feelings hidden" Riku sheepishly said.

"I-I don't know what to say Riku-kun" Miyako fiddled with her fingers.

"I wanna ask you this, do you like me and will you consider on being my girlfriend?" Riku asked her with hesitation.

"I-I kinda do but I can't be your girlfriend yet because I only know little about you" Miyako explained to him in a whisper.

"Oh well if we know each other more, will you consider being my girlfriend?" Riku asked her with hope.

"I guess that'll work as long as we trust each other" Miyako said while blushing.

"Okay then! How about we ask each other questions so we'll learn more about each other?" Riku considered.

"That sounds nice" Miyako said as she smiled.

The blues started asking and answering each other's questions with Miyako forgetting about the plan that the girls told her to do. The girls were shocked after hearing that Riku liked Miyako and Kaoru was seething mad.

"Miyako better not accept his request or I'm gonna kill her!" Kaoru's temper flared.

"What is Miyako doing!? Doesn't she remember that Riku and his brothers hurt Juro!" Kyoko exclaimed with anger.

"Girls calm down, I'm pretty sure Miyako has a reason" Momoko tried to calm them down.

"Miyako-chan can't like Riku-san, he'll know about our secret and he'll probably blackmail us and let his brothers know about it" Nexa said with worry.

"We gotta convince her not to fall for him but how?" Kyoko said with wonder.

"I don't know but we'll have to think of something good or else we could lose her to Riku" Momoko said with anxiety.

The girls realized that their discussion made them lost Miyako and Riku so they decided to go home and get some rest, hoping that an idea would come to them. Riku took Miyako home and before she went inside her home, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and bid her farewell while she blushes and gets inside her house while blushing.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THEM!?" Kaito exclaimed at Hiroshi in anger.

"Chill out Kaito! I tried to find out more about them but the computer says that there is no information about Mayuko and his brothers living in Tokyo City but…" Hiroshi trailed off.

"But?" Kaito said while calming himself down.

"I did find some information on Momoko and her friends" Hiroshi said as he showed him their pictures and information on the computer.

"Strange, it doesn't say much about Nexa" Naman said.

"That's all I could find out about her sorry man" Hiroshi said.

"I never knew that Kaoru chick is a total tomboy who loves to play sports" Shiro smirked while looking thru the information.

"Hey bros! What are you looking at?" Riku asked them as he came home.

"Hey little brother, we just found some interesting information on Momoko and her friends" Kaito slightly smirked.

"Really? What does it say about Miyako-chan?" Riku said as he looked at the info.

"It says here that she's a rich girl who lives with her grandmother in a huge mansion" Hiroshi pointed out.

"I never knew she was rich" Riku said in awe.

"So how was your date with her?" Naman asked him.

"Pretty good, we asked each other questions so we could learn more about each other and she's thinking on accepting my offer in being my girlfriend" Riku replied.

"Alright, our baby brother is growing up" Shiro smirked while ruffling Riku's hair.

"Heh heh stop it Shiro" Riku chuckled as he fixed his hair.

"Hold on, if there's no information about Mayuko and his brothers, then who are they?" Kaito asked his brothers as they all wondered who could they really be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Last time, the girls spied on Miyako and Riku's date and it looks like she's starting to like him but the girls are trying to figure out how to convince her not to fall for him reminding her that he and his brothers hurt Kyoko's older brother Juro. And oh no, the boys have found information about the girls but are starting to suspect on who Mayuko and his brothers are. Let's hope the girls can keep their secret safe. Anyways, I only own my oc's and DreamerImagination owns her oc's as well. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for the girls. They all woke up in the morning at their own homes and met up with each other at the lab after finishing their breakfast. When they sat on the couch, they told Miyako on what they heard after spying on her and Riku and her face was red from embarrassment.

"Gomenesai girls, I forgot to figure out what his weaknesses are" Miyako apologized.

"Not a good excuse Miyako! You can't fall in love with Riku, don't forget that he and his brothers hurt Juro!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily at her.

"I know that but Riku-kun is different from all the boys who only like me for my looks" Miyako tried to explain to her.

"Miyako listen to us. We know that you like him and all but you just can't, he'll know our secret and use it to blackmail us so its best if you don't come near him in both your girl form and boy form" Momoko explained to her.

"Momoko's right Miyako, we want to protect you and we don't want you to get hurt by him. Please just try not to fall in love with him okay Miyako?" Kyoko said in a pleading voice.

"O-Okay girls, I'll try not to fall for Riku or come close to him" Miyako said with a sad smile.

"You did the right thing Miyako-chan, for now, you can only see Riku but you can't fall for him" Nexa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If he does anything to you, let me know and I'll give him a piece of my mind" Kaoru said as she brought out her fist and clenched it.

"How about we go to the mall Miyako, I heard that they have some new cute clothes on sale" Momoko suggested to her friend.

"Okay!" Miyako said happily as she and Momoko ran out the lab and headed toward the mall.

"At least Miyako is happy now" Kyoko sweatdropped including the other two.

"I'm gonna go to the skatepark, you two wanna come?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll go!" Kyoko said happily.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go take a stroll at the park" Nexa said.

"Suit yourself" Kaoru said as they all exited the lab and went toward different directions.

* * *

**With Nexa:**

Nexa was taking a walk at the park near the woods while pondering her thoughts.

"I feel bad for Miyako-chan, not being able to love someone because of a sin that they committed on our precious people. Even though she's only gonna see him in order to protect Juro, I just can't believe that the boys made us take their deal so Juro wouldn't get hurt. I sure hope they don't figure out anything about us or we'll have to find a way to get out of that academy" She thought in her head.

She stopped thinking and noticed that she accidentally went inside the woods but not that far from the park.

"All that thinking must've made me forget where I was walking" she said to herself.

"Well hello there" a voice said.

She turned her head and slightly gasped at seeing Naman leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets with a neutral expression.

"What do you want?" Nexa glared at him.

"Can't I just say hello to my roommate's best friend?" Naman slightly smirked but still kept his expression.

"Yeah right, you're here for something else" Nexa said in her confident tone.

"You're a smart girl aren't you" Naman said as he got himself off the tree. "I came here because I remembered that back at the carnival, you said that me and my brothers looked like girls and Kaito was pretty angry for what you said so he wants me to punish you for your actions"

"I only said the truth and if you try to punish me, I'll call the police and have you arrested for harassment" Nexa said in an obvious tone.

"Like that'll happen but just to let you know, no one calls us girls and gets away with it" Naman smirked as he slowly walked toward her with a dark aura around him.

"Uh oh dark light, I gotta get out of here" Nexa thought as she quickly ran off in a different direction.

"You're not escaping that easily" Naman said as he quickly ran after her.

Nexa ran as quickly as she could and went in different directions to try to avoid him but he was still gaining on her.

"I gotta use my wolf speed to get away from him" She thought as she increased her speed to run fast like a wolf.

"So she has wolf abilities huh? Guess I'll have to use my darkness to stop her" Naman thought as he increased his pace and threw a dark orb at her that hit a tree in front of her.

"Yipe!" Nexa cried out as she dodged it and hit her back against a tree while breathing to regain some oxygen in her lungs.

"If that jerk wants to fight then he's gonna get a fight" Nexa thought as she formed a light orb and threw it at him but he blocked it.

"So you got the powers of light huh? Pretty interesting since its rare for a female to have powers" Naman said with interest.

"Its nothing special though now leave me alone!" Nexa exclaimed at him angrily.

"Light isn't the only power I got" She thought in her head.

"I don't think so" Naman smirked as he vanished and suddenly appeared in front of her pinning her to the tree including her legs.

"Hey let me go!" Nexa exclaimed as she tried to get out of his grip but couldn't because of his strength.

"How could he be stronger than me?" she thought while struggling.

"Not gonna happen and I still gotta punish you not only from what happened at the carnival but also for running away from me" Naman evilly grinned.

"I only said that so your brothers wouldn't come near my friends!" Nexa growled at him.

"Well your comment made us mad and if anyone insults us, they suffer the consequences" He whispered in her ear as he softly chuckled.

"There's no way you're gonna punish me ya fool!" Nexa exclaimed as she tried to move but couldn't.

"Oh really?" Naman whispered as he softly placed his lips on her neck.

"Hey stop that!" Nexa slightly squealed at the sudden contact on her neck.

"Nope" Naman muffled as he nibbled on her neck.

"Where are the girls when you need them?" Nexa thought in her head hoping that they would come and save her.

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came and hit Naman, causing him to release Nexa and hit his back against a tree.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO MY FRIEND OR I'LL KILL YOU!" an angry voice shouted at Naman.

"Kyoko-chan" Nexa whispered.

Kyoko was in her Titanium form and she had lightning bolts crackling on her hands.

"Who the heck are you! NO ONE DOES THAT TO THE WIELDER OF DARKNESS!" Naman growled angrily as a dark aura forms around him while forming dark orbs on his hands.

"I am Titanium! You deserved it for harming an innocent girl" Kyoko glared at him.

"I can do whatever I please and now you're gonna pay for attacking me" Naman said with venom as he launched his dark orbs at her.

"Watch out!" Nexa cried out to her friend.

Kyoko dodged them and unleashed her lightning bolts at him but he managed to block them.

"Metal Claw!" Kyoko cried out as she brought out her metal claws and tried to slash him.

"Your moves can't affect me since I'm immune to any attack" Naman slightly smirked as he hit her with his dark beam which caused her to crash at a tree.

"Titanium!" Nexa cried out to her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm alright" Kyoko said as she got up easily since she can heal up after being attacked.

"I'm surprised my beam didn't hurt you, you're a pretty good opponent" Naman said.

"Thanks, I never get defeated because no matter how much I get shot down, I would never fall or give up because I am Titanium" Kyoko said as she formed electric balls in her hands. "Lightning Spheres!"

She threw the balls at him and they slightly hit him, causing some smoke to rise up and cover everything.

"I think I got him" Kyoko thought with happiness.

The smoke cleared up but there was no sign of Naman, all it showed was a tree destroyed by Kyoko's move.

"What? Where did he go?" Kyoko looked around to see if he was hiding.

"Aaah!" Nexa cried out.

Kyoko turned her head and her eyes widen at seeing her friend being held by Naman with a blade near her neck.

"Nexa-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed in shock and anger as she tried to get close to her friend.

"If you try to come near her, I'll bring it closer to her neck" Naman threatened as the blade was mere inches from Nexa's neck.

"No don't hurt her please! I'll do anything!" Kyoko cried out in a pleading voice.

But it was too late as a dark light covered him and Nexa and they both disappeared in thin air.

"NO!" Kyoko cried out as she ran to the spot where they disappeared and she punched the ground while tears ran down her cheeks.

"I gotta warn the girls what happen to her and quick before he hurts her" Kyoko thought as she wiped her tears and flew off to warn her friends and vowed to find her friend before time runs out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello you guys! Alright so you read the last chapter that Miyako promised not to fall in love with Riku because her friends don't want her to get hurt and oh no, Nexa got kidnapped by Naman, I wonder what's gonna happen now? Well enjoy the chapter and you'll know what happens.**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were at the lab chatting with one another on how their day was.

"So you two went shopping?" Kaoru asked with no interest.

"Yeah we did, Miyako and I bought the cutest clothes at the store and they were all half off!" Momoko squealed in happiness as she showed her the outfits.

"We even bought you an outfit that you would love" Miyako gave her a green bag.

"It better not be a dress or a skirt!" Kaoru grumbled as she looked inside the bag.

Kaoru thought the outfit wasn't that half bad, a light green tank-top with a mini black coat that was unzipped, black skinny jeans that were ripped, dark green high tops, and a bracelet with a skull as a charm on it.

"Not bad, at least it'll fit my style" Kaoru said as she closed the bag.

"See we told you you'll love it!" Momoko said happily.

Suddenly, the door to the lab slammed open and the girls turned their heads to see Kyoko in her Titanium form slightly panting and sweating.

"Girls we got a problem! Nexa's been kidnapped!" Kyoko said in a frantic voice.

"WHAT! BY WHOM!?" they exclaimed.

"Naman took her and I have no clue where they could be! I tried to stop him but he vanished in a dark light before he could hear my plea" Kyoko said as she curled her fists in anger.

"That fool is gonna pay for taking our friend!" Kaoru growled in anger.

"We have to save her!" Miyako cried out in worry.

"Hold on! Nexa still wears her belt and communicator right?" Momoko asked them.

"Uh yeah why?" Kyoko replied.

"We can use the monitor to track down the location on where she could be!" Momoko explained as she quickly went over to the computer and began typing up.

"Of course! I forgot that the Professor put chips on our belts so he could track us down just in case we get kidnapped" Kaoru said in disbelief.

"Do you know where she's located?" Miyako asked Momoko.

"Almost… There I got the location" Momoko said as the computer showed a building that the girls recognized.

"Oh no! Naman took her to St. Walker's! How are we gonna save her though? We can't go in our girl forms or boy forms or else they'll suspect something" Kyoko said with worry.

"Why not disguise ourselves as someone else? We just put on some costume, a wig, colored contacts, and disguise our voice so they wouldn't recognize us?" Kaoru suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Momoko said.

"Same here" Kyoko said.

"But who should we disguised as?" Miyako asked.

"Don't worry, I know who we should disguise as" Kaoru slightly smirked.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Nexa was unconscious and resting on the couch in the boys' dorm with Naman resting his hand on her forehead and the other boys talking with one another.

"So you tried to punish her but someone named Titanium stopped you?" Kaito asked.

"That's right and I was this close but she had to make me mad so I fought with her" Naman explained while reading Nexa's mind. **(Oh yeah, Naman can look through a person's memory whenever he touches someones forehead)**

"Titanium? I heard of that robot. She's one of the most strongest robots ever and protects Tokyo City just like the PowerPuff Girls Z" Hiroshi said.

"Its been a long time since we fought with those Puffs, do you think they'll remember us?" Shiro said while crossing his arms.

"Who knows but for now, we gotta lay low until we find out what their secret identities are" Kaito explained.

"Hey guys, I found a memory that could interest you" Naman said as he removed his hand from Nexa's forehead.

"What is it bro?" Riku asked him.

"Remember when we couldn't find out information on Mayuko, Masajun, Kenta, Kiyo, and Nishan?" Naman said.

"Uh yeah we remember, why?" Shiro asked them.

"That's because those boys aren't real, they're really Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, and Nexa" Naman smirked.

"What! Are you sure!?" Kaito exclaimed in shock.

"I'm positive, I found a memory of Nexa's and it turns out, they disguised themselves as boys to come to this academy because some scientist accidentally transferred them here and they're just gonna stay here for one semester" Naman explained.

"So all this time, our roommates are girls. I'm glad Kyoko is my roommate" Hiroshi smirked.

"But that's not all, they're also the PowerPuff Girls Z" Naman said.

"WHAT!" the boys exclaimed.

"That's correct: Momoko is Blossom, Miyako is Bubbles, Kaoru is Buttercup, Kyoko is Bolt and Titanium, and Nexa is Bright" Naman said while smirking.

"So Miyako is Bubbles, I'm surprised that I liked not only someone who was my roommate but my enemy as well" Riku said with shock.

"I never knew that Kaoru would wear a skirt when she's Buttercup" Shiro smirked.

"Well boys, it looks like we got some blackmail to use on them" Kaito grinned as he evilly chuckled.

"Hey bros, I think she's waking up" Hiroshi said as he pointed at Nexa who was starting to move.

"Man what a weird dream I had but why did it felt that someone was going through my memories" Nexa whispered to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

When she finished rubbing her eyes, she looked over and saw the boys looking at her and she slightly gasped and jumped off the couch and formed a light sphere in her hand.

"WHY WAS I BROUGHT HERE!?" She exclaimed angrily at them as she prepares to throw the sphere at them.

"Now calm down Nexa-chan or should we call you Nishan or Bright?" Naman evilly smirked at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Nexa exclaimed angrily as she threw the sphere at them but Kaito destroyed it with his fire.

"Cut the act yellow puff, we know who you and your friends are so there's no use hiding it" Kaito smirked.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" Nexa lied in a calm tone.

"Oh please do you think we're stupid or something?" Shiro said in a sarcastic tone.

"There's no use hiding it, we know that you and your friends are our boy roommates and the PowerPuff Girls Z" Riku said as he put his hands behind his head.

"H-How do you guys know?" Nexa slightly stuttered as she glared at them.

"Sorry but its top secret yellow" Hiroshi put his hands on his hips.

"_Yellow? Wait a minute, I know only 5 people who call me that nickname_" Nexa thought in her head.

"Are you 5 the RowdyRuff Boys Z?" Nexa said in a calm voice.

"So you do remember us, how nice" Naman grinned at her.

"What do you boys want from us?" Nexa said with venom.

"Well the boys and I were planning to make you girls fall for us but since we know your secrets, we're gonna blackmail you" Kaito evilly chuckled at her.

"What! You can't do that!" Nexa growled at him.

"Uh yeah we can and if you try to stop us, we'll tell everyone who you girls are and you don't want anyone to know your identities right?" Shiro evilly smirked.

"And if you tell anyone that we're the RowdyRuff Boys Z, something bad could happen to your friends and family" Riku frowned.

"Leave them out of this!" Nexa shouted at him while clenching her fists.

"You and your friends have to do as we say then if you don't want your families to get hurt" Hiroshi said.

"F-Fine, we'll do whatever you boys want but don't hurt our friends and family" Nexa said as she lowered her head to hide her face.

"Now that's a good girl" Naman said as he gently stroked her cheek.

The door knocked and Riku opened the door to reveal 4 people wearing blue repair suits.

"TV Repairmen, man" the one with braided brown hair said.

"TV Repairmen, man, but our television is working fine" Riku said.

"Uh well…" the brown haired one said.

"Excuse me" the one with navy blue hair said as he brought out a jackhammer, smashed the t.v., and threw it away. "Looks to me its in pretty bad shape"

"Huh it was fine a minute ago, its a good thing you guys came then. We'll be in the other room if you need us" Riku said as he pushed his brothers inside another room.

"Hey Nexa-chan, we're here to save you" the navy blue haired one whispered.

"Kyoko-chan?" Nexa whispered.

"Yeah its us: Kyoko, Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako" Kyoko pointed out to the brown haired one known as Kaoru, the yellow haired one known as Momoko, and the purple haired one known as Miyako.

"I'm glad to see you girls again" Nexa whispered as she hugged them.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they come back" Kaoru whispered as they all quickly ran out the room and teleported to the lab, unaware that they forgot to fix the t.v.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so last chapter, the girls managed to save Nexa but oh no, the boys figured out who they were and it looks like they're gonna get blackmailed now. Let's hope they can get through this. Okay so this chapter will be dedicated to all you green fans so I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

After the girls all teleported to the lab, Nexa explained to them what happened when she woke up from being unconscious to the boys knowing their secret and they all gasped in shock.

"HOW DID THOSE TWERPS KNOW WHO WE ARE!?" Kaoru exclaimed in anger.

"They wouldn't tell me because they said it was classified" Nexa said with worry.

"I can't believe those boys are actually the RowdyRuff Boys Z" Miyako said with fear.

"We haven't seen those boys for awhile but it looks like they're now back" Momoko said with anxiety.

"Just great, now what are we gonna do? Those boys are now blackmailing us and if we tell anyone who they are, they'll target our families" Kyoko growled in anger.

"And its all my fault, if only I teleported away from Naman at the forest then none of this would have happened" Nexa covered her face in shame as she sat on the couch.

"Don't blame yourself Nexa-chan, it wasn't your fault. You just didn't know that Naman was gonna be there" Miyako tried to comfort her friend.

"She's right, none of this is your fault Nexa-chan so chin up" Momoko reassured her.

"I guess you're right" Nexa said as she uncovered her face.

"Hey since its Saturday, how about we have a sleepover? We never had one in a while" Kyoko suggested.

"Good idea! We can all spend the night at my house!" Miyako said with happiness.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to our house first and pack up" Kaoru said.

"You're right, come on girls!" Momoko said as they all ran toward their house.

* * *

**With Kaoru:**

Kaoru was running toward her house which wasn't far from here so she could pack up and get ready for the sleepover.

"I can't wait to eat Miyako's grandma's cooking" Kaoru thought as she imagined the tasty food she loved.

While she was imagining, she accidentally ran into someone and she fell on her butt.

"Ow! Hey sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going" Kaoru apologized as she rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"That's alright Kaoru-chan or should I call you Kenta or Buttercup?" a voice said.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she looked up to see Shiro smirking at her.

"What do you want Butch?" Kaoru said with venom as she got up.

"So you remembered my name, I'm glad you didn't forget me Kaoru-chan" Shiro smirked.

"Don't call me that and what are you and your brothers doing here back in Tokyo City, we thought you boys disappeared" Kaoru glared at him.

"Naw we just laid low for a little while to figure out what your secret identities are but I guess we don't have to do that since we already know" He grinned at her.

"How did you boys find out?" Kaoru asked him.

"Sorry babe but its a secret" He smirked.

"Tell me now or else!" She threatened him.

"Only if you give me a kiss" He grinned.

"What! Heck no!" She exclaimed.

"Then I'm not telling you" He crossed his arms.

"Grrr… Fine!" Kaoru gave up.

She slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek but he grabbed her face and kissed her fully on the lips while wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her while she slightly moans and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for five minutes until they parted to regain oxygen and Shiro leaned close to her ear and whispered, "We found out by looking through your friend's memory"

He let her go and walked away like nothing happened while Kaoru processed the information that he gave her.

"They're gonna pay for looking through her memories but first, gotta get my stuff ready and warn the girls" Kaoru thought as she began jogging toward her house to pack up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! Okay so last chapter, the girls learned that the boys are the RRBZ and they now know their secret and are planning to blackmail them and it looks like Kaoru encountered Butch and they kissed! :0 At least she didn't kill him yet but for right now, the girls are having their sleepover and let's hope their sleepover goes well. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

The girls made it to Miyako's house and changed into their pajamas to start the sleepover. Momoko wore a pink spaghetti strap with red mini shorts and her hair was down. Miyako wore a baby blue nightdress that goes below her thighs and her pigtails are in curlers. Kaoru wore a light green t-shirt, dark green shorts that end below her thighs, and she wore her night hat. Kyoko wore the same thing as Kaoru except her shirt is navy blue and her shorts are dark yellow and her hair was down. Nexa wore a yellow t-shirt, light brown shorts, and her hair was also down. After they were done changing, they started the sleepover and Kaoru told them how she encountered Shiro but she left off the kissing part.

"So they knew by going through my memories?" Nexa asked in disbelief.

"That's right, I guess those boys have more than 1 power" Kaoru nodded as she ate some popcorn.

"I know that Brick has fire, Boomer has water, Butch has earth, Bat has lightning, and Bling has darkness but what other powers do they have and what about ours?" Momoko asked.

"I know that I have lightning and titanium powers and Nexa has light and all the other elements but we still need to figure out what powers you 3 can control" Kyoko said as she drank her dr. pepper.

"I hope the powers we have aren't that dangerous" Miyako replied.

"Relax Miyako, whatever powers we have, we'll be able to control them" Kaoru reassured her.

"Kaoru's right Miyako so no need to worry" Kyoko also reassured her.

"Yeah you're right, I shouldn't worry" Miyako cheered up.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom, I'll be right back" Nexa said as she got up and went inside the restroom.

"Hey Miyako, where's your grandmother?" Momoko asked her as she ate a candy bar.

"Grandma is at an old friend's house for some tea so she won't be back until next week" Miyako explained to her.

"At least she made some good food for you just in case you get hungry" Kyoko said.

"By the way, when are we gonna eat?" Kaoru asked.

"We'll wait until Nexa's done and then we can wash up and eat" Miyako smiled.

"Alright!" Kaoru and Kyoko exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, the lights began flickering on and off and the girls heard a door creak open eerily and slowly.

"G-Girls, w-what w-was t-that?" Momoko stuttered in fear.

"I-Its p-probably t-the w-wind" Kyoko stuttered.

"B-But t-there's n-no w-wind o-outside" Miyako slightly stuttered.

"I-Its probably N-Nexa, I'm s-sure she's t-trying to s-scare us" Kaoru tried to reassure them.

"B-But K-Kaoru, Nexa-chan w-would never s-scare us and she's in t-the b-bathroom r-remember?" Momoko told her.

"I-If it isn't h-her, then w-who?" Kyoko stuttered.

The lights turned off and the girls suddenly heard some whispering. Then, they felt someone wrapped their arms around them and whispered in a seductive voice, "Hello girls"

"AAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed in fear trying to get out of the person's grip but with no avail.

The lights turned back on and the girls looked over to find the RRBZ smirking at them and still holding onto them.

"WHAT ARE YOU JERKS DOING HERE AND WHY DID YOU TRY TO SCARE US!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily at them.

"We were bored and we wanted to know what you girls were up to" Butch smirked as he eyed Kaoru's pajamas.

"How come you girls never invited us to your sleepover?" Bat grinned as he eyed Kyoko's pajamas.

"Its a girls sleepover and you boys aren't invited" Kyoko glared at him.

"GIRLS I HEARD YOU SCREAM, WHO BROKE IN!?" Nexa exclaimed as she crashed through the door with a huge metal bat.

"Where did you get the metal bat?" Momoko asked her.

"I brought it with me just in case and what are the RRBZ doing here?" Nexa said in a confused tone.

"To visit you girls and it looks like you'll need protection" Bling said as he wrapped his arms around from behind.

"We can protect ourselves thank you very much!" Momoko exclaimed at him.

"Oh really babe?" Brick whispered in her ear which caused her to slightly shiver. "I don't think its possible since you're not transformed"

"W-What do you b-boys w-want?" Miyako slightly shivered in fear.

"We want to ask you girls if its alright that we can spend the night here?" Boomer asked her in a sweet tone.

"Why do you wanna spend the night here?" Kyoko asked him.

"So we could learn more about you girls and Boomer wants to know if Miyako is going to accept his request" Bat explained.

"I'm still thinking about the request but you're welcome to stay for the night if that's okay with your brothers" Miyako said in a polite tone.

"WHAT!" the girls except Miyako exclaimed.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEY'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT HERE! WHAT IF THEY TRY TO RAPE US OR SOMETHING!?" Kaoru exclaimed angrily as she glared at Butch.

"If they do that, they lose their manhood for good" Nexa said in a malicious tone as a dark aura surrounds her which nearly scared the boys.

"No way in a million years we would do that right boys?" Bling asked them.

"Right" they gulped.

"Hold on, if you boys are gonna spend the night here, then you have to follow some rules" Momoko said.

"And what would that be?" Brick said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Rule 1. You cannot cause any trouble in this house or you're dead" Momoko replied.

"Rule 2. If you break any of my stuff, you have to pay for it" Miyako replied.

"Rule 3. Don't ever do anything perverted to us or you'll never see your manhood again" Kaoru threatened.

"Rule 4. No perverted comments and touching or we'll tear you apart" Kyoko growled at them.

"Rule 5. Never go through our stuff without our permission or we'll rip your heads off" Nexa said.

"And Rule 6. IF YOU TRY TO MAKE US DO SOMETHING WE DON'T WANT TO DO, WE'LL GIVE NEXA PERMISSION TO KILL YOU BOYS!" the girls except Nexa exclaimed at them while Nexa had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm guessing she likes to torture boys huh?" Boomer asked.

"That's right, she's very protective of us and back at her school, she was known as the female Alpha wolf that all the males were afraid of" Miyako explained to him.

"Alpha wolf huh? Looks like I got some competition" Bling slightly smirked.

"Good luck with that wolf boy" Kaoru snorted with laughter.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who calls you that" Butch slightly chuckled at Bling but stopped as he death-glared him.

"Hey boys, can you please let us go? We're hungry here!" Kyoko complained as their stomachs growled.

"Only because you're hungry" Bat said as he and the boys let them go.

"Thank you, now let's eat!" Kyoko exclaimed as she and Kaoru raced to the kitchen.

"I better go make sure they don't eat all the food" Nexa said as she ran inside the kitchen.

"You boys should de-transform so no one would suspect that the RRBZ are here" Momoko suggested.

"Yeah you're right" Brick said as he and his brothers de-transformed back to their normal forms.

Everyone went inside the kitchen and ate the food that Miyako's grandmother made which Riku complimented that it was delicious which made Miyako happy. After that, the girls cleaned the dishes and slightly yawned since they were very tired.

"Its getting late, we should go to bed now" Kyoko yawned.

"Hold up, where are we gonna sleep?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well we only have 5 rooms that we're using so you boys would have to share one with us" Miyako said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you crazy Miyako! What if they plan to molest us in our sleep!?" Kaoru exclaimed angrily.

"I don't want that pervert to touch me when I'm asleep!" Kyoko exclaimed angrily.

"It isn't molesting unless you like it" Shiro and Hiroshi whispered in their ear as they squeezed their bottoms.

"WHY YOU-" they were cut off as they felt the temperature drop in the house and the girls slowly turned their hands to see one person that they knew who would do that.

"Your brothers are so gonna die" Momoko whispered to Kaito.

"Never make Nexa mad or else this would happen" Miyako whispered to Riku in a warning tone.

"They made the Alpha wolf mad" Naman thought in his head.

Nexa had a dark yellow aura surrounding her which caused her hair to slightly fly everywhere and her eyes were glowing brightly with a look that says "you've crossed the line". In a blink of an eye, she grabbed Shiro and Hiroshi's throats and slammed them against the wall. They were both shivering in fear at her aura.

"Didn't we warn you boys not to do anything perverted to us or you'll lose your manhood?" Nexa said in a creepy malicious voice.

"W-We're s-sorry w-we c-couldn't h-help o-ourselves" Shiro stuttered in fear.

"That's not a good enough excuse, looks like I'll have to murder you both" Nexa said in a malicious tone as she brought her hand out and flames shot out of her hand.

"She can control fire!?" Kaito shockingly thought in his head.

"P-Please d-don't k-kill u-us, w-we'll d-do a-anything" Hiroshi stuttered in a pleading voice.

"Anything?" Nexa said as she tilted her head.

Shiro and Hiroshi nodded yes to her.

"Alright" Nexa said in her normal voice as she released them and everything was back to normal which everyone sighed with relief. "I won't murder you two if you do this"

She whispered to the boys and they both yelled, "Heck no!"

"Its either that or the second option and trust me, you would be scarred for life if you chose the 2nd option" She told them with a glint in her eye.

"F-Fine!" they said with defeat.

"Good, now, should we all go to sleep now?" Nexa asked everyone.

"I think we should, come on boys, let's show you to the rooms" Momoko said as they all went to the rooms that they were gonna sleep in.

There were 5 rooms next to each other and they all matched their signature color.

"Well let's go hit the hay, night girls!" Kaoru said as she went inside the room with her counterpart.

"Good night Kaoru!" the girls said to her as they all went inside the rooms with their counterparts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I'm glad that you liked my story. Okay so last time, the girls sleepover party was crashed by the RRBZ and they're now gonna spend the night with them. I sure hope Butch and Bat aren't still shooken up by Nexa's death threat but you guys would know soon enough what she wants them to do in order for them to stay alive. 0_0 Alright so in this chapter, the boys and girls are in their bedrooms sleeping and if you guys read the Phantom Thieves story, the room is the same just like in the story and the girls are sharing their beds with the boys also since they don't have enough futons. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

It was around midnight and the boys and girls are inside their rooms sleeping peacefully while they snored softly. A couple of minutes later, the girls were dreaming of their favorite things until they dreamt of something they never thought that they could dream of. Let's go see what Momoko is dreaming:

_Momoko's Dream:_

_"Huh where am I?" she said to herself. _

_Momoko was walking around in the forest looking around to see if there was an exit out of here._

_"That's weird, I thought I was at Annie's place eating her double chocolate fudge brownies" she said as she remembered the mouthwatering taste of Annie's brownies._

_Then, she saw a bright light in the direction from where she was going and started running toward the light. After running in there while shielding her eyes, she stopped her pace and gasped at the sight of where she is. She was at a huge field full of beautiful flowers from roses, daisies, tulips, to every kind of flower she never thought had existed. She spotted a pond full of crystal, clear blue water and almost near the pond was a huge cherry blossom tree with petals floating down beautifully with a swinging porch hanging from the branches. She felt the wind blowing her long orange hair which was tied up in a red ribbon and she looked down to see that she was wearing a white dress with straps that end above her knees and white heels with straps around her feet with a red rose on the side of it. She walked over to the swinging porch and spotted a violin resting on it. She picked up the violin, sat down on the porch, positioned the violin including the bow, and began playing a melody she knew from heart._

_She felt relaxed and in peace while playing the tune. The wind blew gently making the cherry blossom petals dance around her, making her look like a goddess. After she finished playing the violin, she put it near the trunk of the tree and after doing that, she heard clapping. She turned her head to see a boy around the same age as her with orange spiky hair touching his shoulders with a red cap on it turned backwards, ruby red eyes, and he wore a white dress shirt, red dress pants, and white dress shoes. He was sitting next to her and was clapping happily._

_"Brick?" Momoko said._

_"That's correct sweetheart and you were really amazing at the violin" Brick smiled as he kissed her cheek._

_"Um thanks" she said as she blushed. "Hold on, what are you doing here?"_

_"To see how my future wife is doing" he slightly smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

_"W-What!? F-Future wife!?" She exclaimed in shock as her entire face became red._

_"Yeah babe, we're engaged and our marriage is next week" He smirked as he cupped her cheek with his other hand and gave her a sweet kiss including the tongue_

_End of Momoko's Dream:_

"Mmmm aaahhh!" Momoko slightly screamed as she sat up and breathed heavily while slightly sweating.

"Huh? Hey what's wrong sweetheart?" Kaito said as he groggily rubbed his eye and sat up next to her.

"Oh sorry did I wake you? I just had a nightmare, that's all so there's nothing to worry about" Momoko reassured him quickly.

"Are you sure babe? If you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears" Kaito asked her curiously.

"Don't worry Kaito, I'm alright. Let's just go back to sleep now, good night" Momoko said as she lied back down and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Okay good night" Kaito said as he lied back down and went back to sleep.

"Phew, that was a close one. Why did I dreamt of me and him engaged?" Momoko thought in her head.

* * *

Let's go see what Miyako is dreaming:

_Miyako's Dream:_

_"What a beautiful day!" Miyako exclaimed with joy as she was running around the sunflower field wearing a light blue sparkly dress that touch her knees, 1 inch blue heels with a sapphire gem on front of the strap, and her blonde curly hair was in pig tails with baby blue ribbons wrapped around them._

_The air had bubbles flowing around the sunflower field making the area look very beautiful. The bubbles glisten from the sun making them shine brightly around to make it look like some rainbows are forming around them. Miyako ran around the bubbles causing some to come around, making it look like they were dancing with her._

_"Why can't life be only about bubbles?" she said to herself._

_She suddenly heard a laughing voice and she turned around to find a boy hiding beneath the sunflowers. She could tell he had yellow blonde shaggy hair swept in sides, sapphire blue eyes, freckles on his face, a dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and blue dress shoes._

_"Boomer?" Miyako said._

_"Hi Miyako-chan!" Boomer exclaimed happily as he chuckled and got up. "Have you thought of my request yet?"_

_"What request?" she tilted her head in a confusing manner._

_"If you would be my girlfriend or not?" he smiled at her._

_"Um well…" she trailed off as a light blush crept upon her face._

_"I'm guessing you're still thinking huh?" he said._

_"Boomer I don't understand. Why would you want me to be your girlfriend? There are other girls out there who are a lot better looking than me" Miyako said as she looked at the floor._

_"Do you wanna know why?" he said as he came over to her._

_She nodded yes to him._

_Boomer lifted up her chin so she would look him in the eye. "The reason I want you to be my girlfriend is because you have a kind heart and you always stay on the positive side so no one would feel down. You're sweet, caring, thoughtful, and your smile makes you both beautiful inside and outside. I'll do anything to protect you Miyako-chan because you mean so much to me and I-I love y-you"_

_"Boomer-kun" Miyako whispered softly as she felt tears forming in her eyes._

_"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her softly._

_"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" she nearly broke down as she hugged him tightly while burying her face on his shoulder. "I love you Boomer-kun"_

_"I love you too Miyako-chan" Boomer smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently while the bubbles form around them._

_End of Miyako's dream:_

Miyako gasped as she woke up and clutched her chest while she stood up.

"Why would I dream of Riku?" she thought as she looked over to Riku, who was next to her and snoring gently while smiling.

"At least he didn't wake up from my dream, I better tell him in the morning on what my answer is" she thought as she lied back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Let's go see what Kaoru's dreaming:

_Kaoru's dream:_

_"This isn't a dream, this is a nightmare!" Kaoru exclaimed as she angrily looked down to the outfit she was wearing: a strapless black dress that went over her knees, black slippers, and her black hair was straightened and nearly touch her shoulders._

_"Why the heck would I wear this outfit and where am I!?" she exclaimed angrily as she looked around to see she was at a forest and she was near a huge oak tree that was bigger than all the other trees._

_"You look pretty hot in that dress Kaoru-chan~" a seductive voice said._

_She angrily turned her head and saw a boy around the same age as her with black hair tied on a high ponytail with a bang covering his left eye, emerald green eyes, a black dress shirt, green dress pants, and black dress shoes._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY BUTCH!?" she exclaimed angrily._

_"I said you look pretty hot in that dress" Butch smirked at her._

_"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?" she exclaimed at him as she cracked her knuckles._

_"How can you kill me when you're wearing a dress?" he grinned as he eyed her outfit._

_"THAT'S IT!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tackled him and began giving him a barrel load of punches._

_No matter how many punches she gave him, he was still smirking at her which made her more mad and she began to punch harder._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT!?" she shouted at him._

_"Oh nothing except because of the position we're in" he slightly chuckled._

_"Huh?" Kaoru stopped punching and then realized that she was on top of him but before she could get up, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over so he was the one on top of her._

_"Get off of me you pervert!" she angrily shouted at him as she tried to push him off of her but with no avail._

_"Naw I don't think I will besides, I like this position a lot don't you?" he teased her as he stared at her eyes._

_"No I don't and let me go or else you'll never be having kids!" she threatened him as she kept struggling._

_"I know you don't really mean that" he smirked as he began to lean closer to her face._

_"What the heck are you doing!? Get away from my face!" she yelled at him but he chose to ignore._

_Butch pressed his lips against hers and she suddenly gasped, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth while his hands ran down her sides._

_"Wake up dammit just wake up!" she shouted in her head._

_End of Kaoru's dream:_

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed which caused Shiro to stir and wake up.

"What the heck! Its midnight!" Shiro groggily yelled at her as he yawned.

"Well sorry but I just had a stupid nightmare" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Oh really, what was it about?" he asked curiously.

"You trying to molest me you pervert!" she shouted at him as she hit him with a pillow.

"Ow! Well I bet you enjoyed that nightmare then" he grinned at her.

"Shut up or I'll tell my friend that you tried to rape me when I was sleeping" she smirked as he saw his face went pale.

"Um we should go to sleep now good night" he quickly said as he went back to sleep.

"Who knew someone like him could be afraid of Nexa's threat" she laughed in her head as she went back to sleep.

* * *

Let's go see what Kyoko's dreaming:

_Kyoko's Dream:_

_"The stars are so beautiful!" Kyoko said happily as she was laying down on the hill looking at the stars. "If I'm dreaming about the stars, then why am I dreaming about wearing a dress?"_

_She wore a navy blue dress that reach her thighs, dark navy blue high heel boots, and her brown hair was down and spread around the ground._

_"At least its only me and no one else" she said to herself._

_"Oh really?" a voice chuckled._

_She turned her head to see a boy around the same age as her laying down on the hill next to her. He had spiky brown hair, navy blue eyes, and he wore a navy blue dress shirt, dark green dress pants, and navy blue dress shoes._

_"B-Bat!?" Kyoko slightly stuttered in shock._

_"Hey baby" Bat grinned as he eyed her outfit._

_"QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" she angrily yelled at him while slightly blushing._

_"I can't help it, you look pretty sexy in that dress" he smirked at her._

_"Just what the heck do you want!?" she shouted at him as a tic mark appeared on her head._

_"I just want to watch the stars with you that's all" he replied in an innocent tone._

_"Really? No perverted comments or anything?" she said in disbelief._

_"Nope not today, I don't want to lose my dignity permanently by your overprotective best friend" he slightly shuddered._

_"Good boy" she replied happily. _

_"Hey look its the big dipper" he pointed to it._

_"Yeah I see it and there's the north star!" she pointed to the north star._

_"You see those two huge shiny stars over there" he pointed to it._

_"Uh yeah why?" she said confusingly._

_"Those are our stars. We can make a wish on them and whatever we wished for, they come true" Bat smiled at her._

_"Really? I never thought of that?" Kyoko said in awe._

_"You wanna know what I wish for?" he said._

_"Um no what?" she asked._

_"I wished for your happiness so you wouldn't have to worry about anything at all so that way, you could live a happy and peaceful life" he turned his head to smile at her._

_"That's really sweet of you Bat, thank you" she blushed at his words._

_"Anything for my sweet lips" he smirked as he turned over and pressed his lips near her while cupping her cheeks._

_End of Kyoko's Dream:_

"Yikes!" Kyoko shouted as she stood up and gasped while breathing heavily.

"You alright Kyoko-chan?" Hiroshi asked her with worry as he woke up.

"Um yeah I'm fine, I just had a nightmare that's all he he" Kyoko laughed nervously.

"You wanna talk about it?" He suggested.

"No I'm fine but thank you though" she said.

"Okay well I'm going back to sleep night sugar" he laid back down and went back to sleep.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted at him as she hit him with a pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

Let's go see what Nexa is dreaming:

_Nexa's Dream:_

_"Why is everything so dark?" Nexa said as she walked around inside a huge pitch darkness where there was no light. "Where did the dress come from?"_

_She wore a long yellow dress with sleeves that end below her knees, brown flats, and her long black hair was down with a sun clip on the back of her hair. She looked around until she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. It was a beautiful young woman with long black hair that reaches to her thighs with bangs exactly like Nexa's, warm light brown eyes, a long beautiful white dress that nearly reach the floor, white heels, and beautiful, feathery angel wings appeared on her back._

_"M-Mom?" Nexa gasped as tears form in her eyes._

_"Hello my dear" her mother said in a warm motherly tone._

_Nexa quickly ran toward her mother and hugged her tightly while tears ran down her cheeks._

_"Mom, its really you!" she exclaimed happily as she began sobbing._

_"That's correct my beautiful daughter and I promise you that I'll always be there for you in spirit" her mother smiled at her as she hugged her back gently, letting Nexa cry her heart out._

_"I missed you so much Mom! I was afraid that I was never going to see you again!" Nexa weeped as she still held onto her mom._

_"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to see you grow up into a beautiful young woman sweetie, but I'll be watching over you from heaven" her mom gently stroked her hair._

_"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad that I get to see you again in my dreams" Nexa wiped her tears away._

_"Me too sweetheart, me too" her mother said as she slowly faded away and vanished, leaving behind golden dusts._

_"I love you mom" Nexa whispered as she slowly fell onto her knees but was held by someone._

_It was a boy around her age with long black hair tied on a low ponytail with spiky bangs on the front, dark brown eyes, dark yellow dress shirt, brown dress pants, and yellow dress shoes._

_"Bling" she whispered._

_"I'm right here Nexa-chan so don't worry about it, you're not alone" Bling reassured her as he held her while she rested against her shoulder._

_"I saw my mother as an angel" she said._

_"Yeah I know, you must be really happy to see her" he smiled at her._

_"Yeah I was" she smiled._

_"Come on, let's get out of the darkness but first" he said as he gave her a kiss._

_End of Nexa's Dream:_

Nexa gasped as she woke up while panting and clutching her forehead.

"It was just a dream" she whispered to herself.

She looked over to see Naman sleeping peacefully while he was softly snoring.

"Why did I dreamt of him in my dreams right after mom faded away?" she thought in her head. "Oh well, I should just go back to sleep and make sure Shiro and Hiroshi do their punishment on Monday"

She went back to sleep and dreamt peacefully of her family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys! Okay so last time, the girls were dreaming about the boys and boy were they shocked! I noticed that I'm using my o.c. as my main character in my story and I'm sorry about that. I promise that its gonna be all the girls as main characters not just one. Alright so in this chapter, its gonna reveal what Shiro and Hiroshi have to do so they won't get killed by Nexa. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

The boys and girls were in their dorms getting ready for school after their weekend was over. The girls were in the guest room of Miyako and Kaoru's dorm.

"I can't believe you said yes to Riku's request, Miyako" Momoko told her friend.

"Why would you do that! You know that they're our enemies!" Kaoru yelled at her.

"Calm down Kaoru! I'm pretty sure she has a reasonable explanation" Kyoko reasoned with her.

"I'll tell you why I accepted his request" Miyako replied as she explained what happened.

_Flashback:_

_Miyako was in the living room with Riku who was drawing something on his sketchbook._

_"Hey Riku-kun?" Miyako asked him._

_"What is it Miyako-chan?" Riku replied as he put down his sketchbook._

_"Why do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Miyako hesitantly said._

_"Do you really wanna know?" he smiled at her._

_Miyako nodded yes to him._

_"Its because you're different from all the other girls, you're kind, nice, caring, and your heart is made of pure gold because of how sweet you are. You don't care if I'm a RowdyRuff Boy and I'm always happy whenever you smile because it makes you both beautiful inside and outside" he explained while caressing her cheek._

_"T-That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" she teared up._

_"Hey don't cry Miyako-chan, it makes me sad whenever you cry" he said as he wiped away her tears._

_"Gomenesai Riku-kun" she wiped away her tears._

_"No need to apologize Miyako-chan" he put a hand on hers. "So will you accept my request?"_

_"Hai Riku-kun, I'll be your girlfriend" she smiled as she kissed his cheek._

_"A-Arigato Miyako-chan" he blushed as they both embraced in a hug._

_End of flashback:_

"So that's the reason?" Nexa asked.

"Yes" Miyako softly said.

"How romantic!" Momoko squealed as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Ewww! Too lovey dovey!" Kaoru gagged.

"Um girls, we should get to class before it starts" Kyoko replied.

"She's right, let's go!" Momoko said as they raced out of the dorm and toward their class.

When they got to class and into their seats, the tardy bell rang and the remaining students came inside the class including their teacher. Everyone was in their seats and remained quiet as their English teacher stood in front of his desk.

"Good morning class, unfortunately, I won't be here for the whole hour due to an emergency meeting in the teachers lounge so you're free to do what you want but follow the school rules please" he said as he exited the room and all the boys began to chatter with one another.

"By the way, what did you told Shiro and Hiroshi to do back at the sleepover?" Kenta asked Nishan.

"I told them to reveal their deepest and most embarrassing secrets to the whole class in first hour" Nishan replied.

"What was the second option?" Mayuko asked.

"The second option was that they had to wear a dress and act like girls for the whole week" Nishan grinned.

"Its a good thing they didn't pick that option or else I'll be getting nightmares" Kiyo slightly shivered.

"I think Shiro and Hiroshi are starting now" Masajun replied as he pointed to them walking to the front of the class.

"May we have your attention please!" Shiro and Hiroshi replied as all the boys quieted down and looked at them. "We want to tell all of you guys something!"

"This is gonna be good" Kenta and Kiyo thought as they grinned evilly.

"All of you boys know Kenta and Kiyo correct?" Shiro replied.

All the boys minus the PPGZ and RRBZ nodded yes.

"Well we wanna reveal to you guys that we're going out with their best friends, Kaoru and Kyoko" Hiroshi smirked.

"WHAT!" the PPGZ exclaimed in shock.

"THEY'RE LYING! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE DATING OUR BEST FRIENDS!" Kenta yelled angrily at them.

"Actually we're telling the truth, and if you try to separate us, there will be consequences" Shiro evilly smirked at them.

"So yeah, we're dating their best friends and you boys better not come near them or you'll be facing the consequences then" Hiroshi smirked as all the boys minus their brothers paled and they nodded yes toward him that they understand.

"Good, that's all we want to say" Shiro and Hiroshi replied as they went back to their seats with triumphant looks on their faces.

"I thought they were supposed to reveal their embarrassing secrets?" Mayuko whispered to Nishan.

"They were supposed to, I bet they planned something so they wouldn't have to do it" Nishan angrily whispered back.

"What are you girls going to do? If Juro hears about this, he's gonna be mad" Masajun whispered with worry to Kenta and Kiyo.

"I don't know but we'll figure something out. Let's hope Juro doesn't do something stupid or else he'll have to face the consequences again and I can't let that happen to him" Kiyo whispered with a frown.

"I really wanna kill those boys" Kenta whispered angrily as a tic mark appears on her head.

"Let's all calm down and try to think of something to get them back" Mayuko replied.

"Agreed" they said as they all started to think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so last time, Shiro and Hiroshi made everyone believe that they're dating Kaoru and Kyoko which made the tomboys mad and they didn't follow Nexa's option. Now the girls are trying to figure out a way to get back at them for not following the rules but I wonder what they're gonna think. You'll have to wait and see so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

The girls were outside during lunchtime trying to think of a way to get back at Shiro and Hiroshi for not following the rules.

"Anyone came up with anything?" Mayuko asked her friends.

"Nope" Masajun replied.

"Nuh uh" Kenta said.

"Nothing" Kiyo replied.

"Nada" Nishan said.

"I can't believe those brats think that they're dating me and Kyoko when we're not" Kenta grumbled angrily.

"They will pay for doing that" Kiyo replied with anger.

"Who knew this could be so difficult into thinking of something to get back at them" Nishan sighed.

"Same for me and Masajun and you 3 are good at coming up with pranks" Mayuko said as Masajun agreed with her.

"I got it, we could embarrass them!" Kenta exclaimed but not too loudly.

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Kiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Just leave everything to me he he" Kenta chuckled as the girls slightly sweatdropped at her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the boys:**

The boys were heading toward their lockers while talking with one another.

"I can't believe you told everyone that you're dating Kaoru and Kyoko" Kaito replied.

"You expect us to reveal our most embarrassing secrets to the whole class, not gonna happen" Shiro replied as Hiroshi agreed with him.

"Aren't you worried that Nexa is gonna kill you guys?" Riku whispered to them so no one would hear them.

"It won't happen, Naman will make sure that she won't kill us right bro?" Hiroshi said.

"True unless she offers me something good" Naman shrugged.

"Like a kiss?" Kaito said in a teasing voice.

"If you don't shut up, I'll have your girlfriend think you're a stalker" Naman shot back.

"I was just messing with you sheesh" Kaito said in an innocent tone.

When they got to their lockers, they opened them and were immediately covered in paint from head to toe in their respective colors which caused everyone to either gasp or cover their mouths to refrain from laughing.

"WHO IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" Kaito yelled in a dark tone which made everyone quiet.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM, WHO DID THIS!?" Shiro yelled in a malicious tone which made all the males gulp.

"If none of you won't tell us who did this…" Riku trailed off.

"Your punishment will be way worse than before" Hiroshi finished in an evil tone.

All the males began to chatter with one another in fear finding out who pulled a prank on their leaders.

"Whoever did this is a dead man" a boy replied.

"I feel sorry for whoever pulled a prank to the leaders" another boy said.

"If they ever found who did it, they better ask for their forgiveness if they don't want to be punished" a random male said.

"Alright, if no one is going to tell us who did this, then we'll have to punish everyone in this school" Naman replied with venom as he formed a dark orb in his hand.

"SOMEONE PLEASE REVEAL YOURSELF TO THE LEADERS AND DON'T LET US SUFFER!" a boy cried out.

"Too late" Hiroshi replied as he shot a lightning bolt at the boy but another lightning bolt hit it saving the boy from being hit.

"Don't hurt that innocent boy" a familiar voice said.

The leaders and all the males turned their heads to see Kiyo with lightning bolts on her hands and the others next to her.

"Were you the ones who put paint in our lockers?" Kaito replied in a calm but vicious tone.

"Maybe, maybe not" Kiyo smirked at him.

"Why would you do that?" Shiro crossed his arms.

"Not only for hurting our friend Juro but for making everyone believe that you're dating our best friends which isn't true since they were never yours in the first place" Kenta smirked as she crossed her arms.

"You do know that you'll suffer the consequences if you messed with us right?" Riku rose an eyebrow at them.

"Mayuko, Masajun, Kiyo, and Nishan weren't involved in this, I was the one who thought of it so don't blame them" Kenta frowned.

"Are you sure you can handle the punishment?" Naman questioned her.

"I can handle anything" Kenta replied.

"You'll be getting your punishment right after we're cleaned up so don't even think about hiding from us or we'll hunt you down" Shiro said as he and his brothers walked away.

"What have you done Kaoru?" the girls except Kenta thought in their heads as they walked away from the scene.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Okay so last time, Kaoru pulled a prank on the boys and now she's gonna get punished by them. 0_0 Let's hope Kaoru can survive their punishment. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 18**

Kenta was inside the guest room by herself while Mayuko, Masajun, Kiyo, and Nishan went to a cafe near the academy to try their desserts there since its rumored that they have the best desserts in the whole wide world. She decided to stay and have the girls bring her something back while she thinks of more pranks to pull on the boys mostly Shiro.

"Hmm I wonder what good prank I could do on those jerks?" She wondered to herself.

She suddenly remembered what Shiro told her about how she's gonna face the consequences for pranking him and his brothers.

"I still remember how they punished Juro badly but there's no way I'm gonna let them injure me since I've never been injured in my entire life" She thought to herself. "But still, let's hope I can take on whatever punishment they give me"

She kept on thinking until she heard the door opened but she didn't look since she thought its one of her friends.

"Hey you guys, did you bring me back something from the cafe?" she said while thinking.

"I never went to the cafe but I'm not one of your friends" a voice said.

She turned her head and saw the one person she loathed the most.

"What do you want Shiro?" Kenta glared at him.

"Its time for your punishment Kaoru-chan" Shiro smirked as he closed the door and locked it.

"What are you gonna do, attack me with your element?" she scoffed at him with her hands on her hips.

"Nope, I'm gonna do this" he grinned as he grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips while squeezing her bottom.

"What the heck! Is he trying to molest me or something!?" she exclaimed in her head as she tried to get out of his grip but couldn't because he was stronger than her.

She felt him push her on the bed with him on top of her and she tried to push him off of her but he pinned her wrists so she wouldn't move. After kissing her for 5 minutes, he parted letting her breathe and he began planting kisses on her neck.

"S-Stop that!" Kenta yelled while trying not to moan.

"Not gonna happen" Shiro muffled between kisses.

He began sucking on her neck and she slightly moaned from it. He smirked and began kissing her collarbone while sliding his hand up her shirt and messing with her bra strap.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" She yelled while trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Nope" he replied nonchalantly.

After he finished punishing her, he got off of her and caught her fist before she could punch him.

"You're gonna pay for this you pervert!" She exclaimed as she tried to strange him but he grabbed her arms.

"If you try to hurt me, I'll have my brothers punish your friends" he smirked.

"Leave them out of this!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry but no, unless you promise not to pull that prank on me and my bros ever again" he grinned.

"Grrr… Fine, I won't do that again" she huffed as he released her arms.

"Good girl" he smirked as he kissed her cheek. "By the way, you got a nice butt"

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled angrily at him as she threw a pillow at him but he unlocked the door and closed it behind him which caused the pillow to hit the door.

"The girls aren't gonna like this" she muttered.

* * *

**With the girls:**

The girls were at the cafe sitting on a table eating some desserts and drinking some iced tea.

"These are the best sweets ever!" Mayuko exclaimed happily as she munched on a strawberry shortcake.

"I so agree with you" Kiyo said happily as she chewed on a brownie.

"I hope Kenta doesn't get her punishment yet" Masajun said with worry.

"If he injures her, I swear I'm gonna kill that boy" Nishan replied with anger as she sipped her iced tea.

"Kill him and you'll face the consequences" a voice said.

The girls turned their heads to find Kaito, Riku, Hiroshi, and Naman standing next to their table.

"She's not really gonna kill him you know" Mayuko replied.

"We just wanna warn her that's all" Kaito said.

"What do you boys want?" Kiyo glared at them.

"We just wanna chat with our favorite roommates that's all" Hiroshi smirked as he slide to a seat next to Kiyo and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Where's your brother Shiro?" Masajun asked.

"He said he had to do something but he didn't tell us what" Riku replied as he sat down next to her.

"He better not be punishing our friend" Nishan said angrily.

"Maybe he is or maybe he isn't" Naman shrugged as he sat next to her.

"If you boys want something, then take it and leave" Mayuko glared at them.

"We just want only one thing" Kaito replied as he sat down next to her.

"Which is?" Kiyo rose an eyebrow at him.

"Go on a date with us" Kaito said.

"You're kidding right?" Nishan replied.

"He's serious" Naman said.

"We would love to do that" Masajun replied.

"Masajun!" the girls exclaimed at her.

"What?" Masajun replied confusingly as they sweatdropped at her.

"This could be a trick Masajun" Mayuko explained.

"No trick, we want you girls to go on a date with us including your friend with our bro" Riku said.

"And what if we refuse?" Kiyo replied.

"You girls will be sharing a room with us instead" Hiroshi smirked at her.

"Are you trying to kill us or something?" Nishan replied.

"Now why would we do that?" they replied in an innocent tone.

"Fine, we accept the date" Mayuko sighed with defeat.

"Great, we'll pick you up on Friday at 7:00 p.m. and wear something sexy for us" Kaito grinned at her.

"Not gonna happen" Kiyo grumbled under her breath.

"Um girls, we should go and give some desserts to Kenta now" Masajun replied.

"You're right Masajun, you and Mayuko go ahead, Nishan and I are gonna go to the cemetery to give some to our moms" Kiyo replied as they all stood up, grabbed some sweets, and walked out of the cafe.

"Why are they going to the cemetery?" Naman asked the girls.

"Their moms died back then so they're giving the sweets as memorial offerings to them" Mayuko explained.

"That's really sad" Hiroshi said with a sad look.

"It was heartbreaking for them but they managed to get through it so don't worry about it" Masajun reassured him.

"They're definitely really brave" Riku replied.

"Agreed" Kaito said.

They all got up with silence and after the girls put the desserts in a bag, they exited the cafe with the boys behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Last time, Kaoru got punished by Butch and now she and the girls have to go on a date with them on Friday. Let's hope that they survive this date and that Juro doesn't know about it. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 19**

Friday came and the girls were at Miyako's house getting ready for their date with the RRBZ. Momoko was wearing a cherry red blouse with a pink heart on the right side of the front, a light pink mini skirt that reach below her thighs, red ballet flats, and her hair was braided into a braid with a pink ribbon tied at the end. Miyako wore a blue full sleeved dress that reach her knees, dark blue high heels, and her wavy hair was down with a sunflower clip to hold back her bangs. Kaoru wore a light green tank-top with a mini black coat that was unzipped, black skinny jeans that were ripped, dark green high tops, and her hair was put in a messy bun. Kyoko wore a navy blue sweater with a picture of the peace sign on it, dark blue skinny jeans, black jordans, and her hair was put into high pig tails. Nexa wore a light yellow tank-top with a brown coat over it, a dark red skirt with black jeans underneath it, black flats, and her hair was down but curled up.

"Great, first I got molested by Shiro and now I have to go on a date with him! I think the gods are trying to punish me!" Kaoru complained to the girls.

"We all have to do this so suck it up Kaoru!" Kyoko scolded at her.

"It won't be that bad girls, they're just gonna take us to a restaurant so there's nothing to worry about" Miyako reassured them.

"At least we won't have to wear a dress" Nexa replied.

"Be lucky that its not a 5-star restaurant or else you'll have to wear one" Momoko said.

"I'd rather die than wear a dress" Kaoru grumbled.

The girls heard the doorbell ring and Miyako was the first one to answer the doors.

"Hi boys, you're pretty early today" Miyako replied as she led them in.

Kaito wore a red dress shirt, black pants, red dress shoes, and his hair was down and he wasn't wearing his hat. Riku wore the same thing like Kaito except his shirt and shoes were blue, Shiro wore the same thing as them except his shirt and shoes were green, and Hiroshi and Naman wore the same thing like them except Hiroshi's was navy blue and Naman's was yellow/brown.

"You look lovely Miyako-chan" Riku smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Arigato Riku-kun, you look pretty handsome yourself" Miyako slightly giggled.

"You're so sweet" Riku said as he hugged her.

"You look really pretty Momoko-chan" Kaito complimented.

"Arigato Kaito, you look pretty good also" Momoko slightly blushed.

"If you two say anything perverted to us, we'll kill you with our bare hands!" Kaoru and Kyoko threatened their counterparts.

"We can't help it, you two are just so hot" Shiro and Hiroshi smirked as the girls tried to lunge at them but were held back by Nexa.

"Girls calm down, they're trying to provoke you!" Nexa tried to calm them down.

"WE DON'T CARE, JUST LET US KILL THEM!" Kaoru and Kyoko exclaimed angrily.

"You two need to keep your mouth shut or else you're gonna get killed by them soon" Naman sweatdropped at his brothers.

"They're just too shy to admit they love us" Shiro smirked.

"WE DESPISE YOU!" Kaoru shouted at him.

"WE WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU GUYS!" Kyoko shouted at them.

"Like that'll happen, you girls are gonna love us no matter what" Hiroshi grinned.

"Um guys, we should leave now" Momoko called out to them.

"Come on girls" Nexa said as she grabbed Kaoru and Kyoko's arm and dragged them out the door with the boys following behind them.

Miyako closed the door behind her and they all walked toward the restaurant hand in hand with their counterparts except for Kaoru and Kyoko since they hate theirs. The walk was silent and they all arrived at a 3-star restaurant called "Garden Paradise". They went inside and the waiter led them to a booth and then left so they could order.

"This place ain't half bad" Kyoko commented.

"No wonder this place is called Garden Paradise" Nexa said as she looked around the room.

The restaurant had wallpaper filled with pictures of fruits, vegetables, and flowers and the waiters and waitresses wore matching uniforms and everyone here had a smiling face when they chat or eat the food. Behind their booth were some pots filled with fresh flowers and there some everywhere behind every booth or table.

"I remembered that my parents came here for their anniversary date one time" Momoko replied as she looked around the room as well.

"They did? How sweet" Miyako commented.

A waitress with golden hair put in a ponytail, green eyes, and glasses wearing her uniform came over to the PPGZ and RRBZ with a notepad and pencil and replied, "Hello, my name is Jenna and I'll be your waitress for today. What would you ladies and gentlemen like to order?"

"I'll have the lasagna with garlic bread and some mountain dew please" Momoko asked.

"I would like some spaghetti with bread sticks and some water please" Miyako said.

"I'll have a hamburger with fries and a pepsi please" Kaoru replied.

"I would like some grilled chicken with a roll of bread and some coke please" Kyoko said.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo with garlic bread and a dr. pepper please" Nexa asked.

"We'll have the same thing as our dates" the RRBZ replied.

"Alright coming right up" Jenna replied as she wrote down the order and went inside the kitchen.

"While we wait, how about we get to know each other?" Kaito suggested.

"I guess that sounds fair" Momoko shrugged.

"But no funny business" Kaoru replied.

"You have our word" Shiro solemnly promised.

"Any of you like music?" Naman asked.

"We actually love music, we love rock, pop, hip hop, trance, and a bit of rap sometimes" Nexa replied.

"Any hobbies?" Hiroshi asked.

"Kaoru and I love to skateboard, Momoko likes to read, Miyako likes to volunteer at the animal shelter, and Nexa likes to type up stories on her computer" Kyoko replied.

"Strange, that's what we also do for our hobbies sometimes besides music" Riku said.

"I didn't know you volunteer at the animal shelter Riku-kun" Miyako said in awe.

"Yeah I go to the animal shelter almost every weekend to see how the animals are doing" Riku smiled at her.

Kyoko felt a buzz in her pocket so she brought out her phone and checked to see if she had any messages or calls.

"Text message or call?" Momoko asked her.

"Text message and its from…. oh man" Kyoko slightly paled.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Hiroshi said with slight worry.

"Its Juro and he wants to know where I am since he discovered that I'm not at Miyako's house" Kyoko said.

"Tell him we're at the movies so he wouldn't figure out that we're here" Kaoru said.

"You want me to lie to him?" Kyoko said with disbelief.

"Its either that or tell him the truth and we don't want him to cause a scene here" Nexa said.

"Okay I'll tell him we're at the movies" Kyoko sighed as she texted back her brother and then put her phone back inside her pocket.

"Here are your orders!" Jenna said happily as she brought out the food and placed them on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said as they happily ate their food.

After they finished eating and the boys paying the bill, they all walked out of the restaurant and headed towards home.

"So did you ladies like the date?" Kaito asked as he put his arm around Momoko's waist.

"It was pretty good right girls?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Right" they said as their counterparts put their arm around their waist.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS YOU PUNKS!" an angry voice yelled at them.

The gang turned their head and found Juro angrily stomping over to them and giving the RRBZ a huge death glare which made them release their arms from them.

"B-Bro, w-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" Kyoko stuttered.

"Trying to find you and your friends but the real question is what are you doing hanging out with the leaders! You know I don't want you and your friends to be near them Kyoko-chan. They're only after your bodies, that's what their planning!" Juro exclaimed as he glared at the boys who glared right back at him.

"THAT AIN'T TRUE! YOU'RE LYING!" Shiro yelled at him.

"SHUT IT PUNK!" Juro shouted at him.

"Hey watch it or else you'll be punished for insulting us!" Naman glared at him.

"I don't care about the punishment but I want you and your brothers to stay away from my sister and friends you got that!" Juro glared at them.

"Juro stop! They're not gonna hurt us!" Miyako cried out to him.

"Bro please listen to us! We just went out to eat at a restaurant with them and they didn't do anything to us I swear!" Kyoko tried to reason with her brother.

"I'm sorry Kyoko but I don't want them near you and your friends now you 5 go home now!" Juro commanded them.

"But.." the girls couldn't finish as he shot them a look and they complied and silently walked back home leaving the RRBZ to face Juro.

"Now you 5 listen, stay away from my sister and her friends or you'll be sorry" Juro threatened them.

"You can't tell us what to do Juro, now your punishment will be deadly" Riku frowned at him.

"I don't care and I'll never trust you guys ever!" Juro glared at them as he left to catch up with his sister.

"He just dug his own grave" Hiroshi said with venom.

"Come on boys, let's get home and think of a punishment to make Juro beg for mercy" Kaito said in a malicious tone as he and his brothers walked back home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey you guys! Okay so last chapter, the PPGZ went on a date with the RRBZ but Juro came over angrily and threatened the boys to stay away from the girls and now the girls can't see the boys that much anymore but uh oh, Juro is going to get punished and it'll be way worse for him. Let's hope the RRBZ are stopped before Juro ends up in a hospital. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 20**

The girls were at their house sighing and slightly shivering from yesterday's events and how scary Juro was when he got mad. Momoko is watching t.v. while eating a donut sadly, Miyako was clutching Octi with a sad look on her face, Kaoru was unleashing her anger on a punching bag in her room trying to forget what happened yesterday, Nexa was listening to sad music on her iphone with headphones on, and Kyoko is at home bickering with Juro because of his outburst yesterday.

"JURO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? WE JUST WENT TO A RESTAURANT AND GRABBED A BITE TO EAT WITH THEM, THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO US!" Kyoko shouted at him.

"THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED KYOKO, I DON'T WANT THOSE BOYS TO COME NEAR YOU OR THE GIRLS!" Juro shouted back at her.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE AND WAY TO GO AT YELLING AT THEM! NOW THEY'RE GONNA PUNISH YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!" Kyoko yelled.

"I'LL HANDLE IT BUT YOU AND THE GIRLS ARE FORBIDDEN TO DATE WITH THOSE BOYS AND YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE NEAR THEM AND I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE YOUR ROOMATES!" Juro yelled in a commanding tone.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF US!" Kyoko shouted at him.

"OH YES I AM, I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND AS THE OLDEST SIBLING, YOU CANNOT SEE THOSE BOYS EVER AGAIN OR YOU'LL NEVER HANG OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!" Juro shouted.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT JURO!" Kyoko yelled at him.

Suddenly, she felt a strong stinging pain on her cheek and she gasped as she realized that Juro slapped her. She clutched her cheek while tears formed in her eyes.

"K-Kyoko I d-didn't m-mean t-to- Juro couldn't finish his sentence as she quickly ran out of the house and straight towards the park while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't believe he would hit me like that, how could he!?" she thought in her head while running as fast as she could.

She made it to a small lake near the woods and sat down on the grass while burying her face in her knees.

"The boys aren't that bad, all they did was they took us to a restaurant and we just only talked that's it" she thought while she quietly sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt strong and warm arms wrapped around her and she heard a gentle voice saying, "Are you alright?"

She gasped and looked up to meet dark navy blue eyes.

"H-Hiroshi?" Kyoko whispered.

"Who made you cry Kyoko-chan and why is your cheek red?" Hiroshi asked her.

"I-I just tripped and fell and hit my cheek near some rocks that's all" Kyoko lied.

"I know you're lying Kyoko-chan, who's the bastard that hit you. I'm gonna kill him!" Hiroshi growled.

"I-It was only my brother but he didn't mean to I swear!" Kyoko tried to tell him.

"JURO HIT YOU!? HE'S GONNA PAY THE CONSEQUENCES BIG TIME!" Hiroshi growled angrily.

"No Hiroshi! Please don't punish my brother, I don't wanna lose him! He didn't mean to yell at you and your brothers I swear! Its just that he can be so overprotective sometimes but he does that because he loves me and the girls and he doesn't want me to get my heart broken!" Kyoko explained.

"But Kyoko-chan" Hiroshi said.

"Please don't punish Juro, Hiroshi-kun. I'll take his punishment instead but please, don't let your brothers hurt my onii-chan, he's my family!" Kyoko pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks.

Hiroshi sighed, wiped her tears away, gave her a kiss on the lips, and hugged her while whispering, "Alright, I won't punish Juro and I'll convince my brothers not to punish him"

"A-Arigato Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko slightly sobbed and blushed as she hugged him back.

"But are you sure you can handle the punishment, Shiro punished Kaoru and it looks like I'll be the one punishing you" Hiroshi said as he stopped hugging her.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, I can handle anything" Kyoko reassured him as she calmed down.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive" She said.

"If you say so, your punishment will be tomorrow and I'll call you to let you know where you have to meet me" Hiroshi said as he got up.

"Alright Hiroshi" Kyoko said as she also got up.

"I was planning to go to an ice cream shop on my way here, wanna come with me? I'll pay for the both of us" Hiroshi asked her.

"Sure since you're paying" Kyoko smiled as they both walked toward the ice cream shop hand in hand.

They were both unaware that someone had watched the entire scene from behind the woods and the figure slightly sighed.

"Looks like you're falling for her dude, but for now, I'll have to let the boys know that we're not gonna punish Juro since you're doing this for your girl" the figure said as he vanished in a dark light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Last time, Hiroshi comforted Kyoko at the park and she pleaded him not to punish Juro but to her instead and he accepted this since she wants it. Let's hope Kyoko knows what she's doing and it won't be bad like Kaoru's punishment. Juro is definitely gonna get killed by the girls once they learned that he slapped Kyoko. This chapter will show what Kyoko's punishment is and I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 21**

Kyoko decided to stay at Kaoru's house for a couple of days since she's not ready to face Juro again after the incident. She was inside the bedroom with Kaoru discussing with her about how she's going to take Juro's punishment so she wouldn't lose her family member and Kaoru sighed at this.

"Are you sure you can handle this Kyoko? Hiroshi could do the same thing that Shiro did to me but it might be worse" Kaoru explained.

"I have to Kaoru, I don't want Juro to get hurt again and I'll do everything I can to protect my precious people" Kyoko replied in a confident tone.

"Let's hope you know what you're doing" Kaoru slightly groaned.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Kyoko said.

"Alright, I trust you on this but if you can't handle it then let us know okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I will, don't worry" Kyoko said.

Kyoko felt her phone beep and she took it out to see a text message sent to her from an unknown number.

"Who texted you?" Kaoru asked.

"Hiroshi did but how did he get my number?" Kyoko said confusingly.

"He must be stalking you or something" Kaoru frowned.

"If he did that, then he would die" Kyoko sweatdropped. "Anyways, he said that he wants me to meet me at a dance studio near the post office this afternoon so he'll tell me what my punishment is"

"Its probably to dance or something and its obvious that it won't be bad since you're pretty awesome at dancing" Kaoru smiled.

"Thanks" Kyoko slightly laughed. "Well I better go since its almost afternoon, I'll let you know what my punishment is and if I need your help see ya!"

"See ya Kyoko!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kyoko waved and exited the room and after closing the door, Kaoru brought her phone out and began to send some text messages to her friends.

"Better let them know what that baka Juro did to her and make sure he pays for this" Kaoru said with anger as she thought of ways to torture Juro.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoko was walking toward the dance studio while thinking about what her punishment is gonna be.

"I sure hope he's not gonna embarrass me or something but then again, at least its better than having him being perverted to me like Shiro with Kaoru" she thought.

She arrived at the dance studio and spotted Hiroshi there leaning against the wall while crossing his arms.

"Glad you could make it" Hiroshi said as he got off the wall.

"Alright I'm here so what's my punishment?" Kyoko said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you when we go inside" Hiroshi said as he opened the door and gestured Kyoko to follow and she did.

When they got inside, Kyoko was in awe at the place. The inside of the studio had a caramel colored dance floor that shines brightly from the lights and there were so many crystal chandeliers lighting up the place. The wallpapers were white with floral designs on them and there were some huge mirrors covering them. She looked over to see the dancers dressed up in their clothing while dancing to a song that she recognized as mexican music. She noticed that the male dancers were wearing black dress shirts with black pants and black dancing shoes and the female dancers were wearing strapped black dresses that were below their thighs and flowed freely like a princess gown and black high heels.

"This place is so pretty!" Kyoko said with awe.

"It is isn't it?" Hiroshi smiled. "Hey Kaylee! Can you come here for a second!?"

A girl with red hair tied up in a high ponytail with dark green eyes went over to Hiroshi. She wore the same outfit that the female dancers were wearing.

"Hello Hiroshi! Its nice to see you again!" the girl named Kaylee smiled at him as they both shook hands. "Are you here to practice some dancing?"

"Why yes I am and with my partner Kyoko-chan" Hiroshi slightly smirked as he put an arm around Kyoko's shoulder.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend, I'm so happy for you!" Kaylee slightly squealed and she then shook Kyoko's hand. "Its very nice to meet you Kyoko-chan, I hope Hiroshi is treating you right but if he isn't, then I'll knock some sense into him"

"Uh thank you Kaylee-chan but I'm not his girlfriend, we're just friends" Kyoko slightly smiled as her face became pink.

"Anyways, can you take Kyoko-chan to the changing room and help her get dressed into her dancing clothes please?" Hiroshi asked Kaylee.

"Of course! Let's go Kyoko-chan!" Kaylee exclaimed happily as she dragged Kyoko to the women's changing room while Hiroshi went inside the men's changing room.

A few minutes later, Hiroshi came out wearing the same outfit the male dancers were wearing and he waited patiently for Kyoko and Kaylee to come out. The door to the women's changing room opened and when Hiroshi looked over to see who it was, he was amazed. Kyoko was wearing the same outfit like the female dancers except the left side of it is slightly cut on the side to show off her left leg. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with a blue rose attached to it that made her look more beautiful. Hiroshi nearly felt himself drooling but he stopped himself and put on his solemn look.

"I can't believe I have to wear a dress, I look so stupid" Kyoko blushed from embarrassment as she pulled her skirt down to try to cover herself.

"Nonsense! You look gorgeous!" Kaylee complimented as they both walked over to Hiroshi who was checking Kyoko out.

"Why am I wearing a dress though?" Kyoko asked.

"For your punishment, you must dance with me in the tango" Hiroshi explained.

"WHAT!" Kyoko exclaimed in shock but not too loudly.

"I'll go find the best music for you two to dance" Kaylee said as she walked away.

"Why do you want me to dance with you in the tango? I'm not a huge fan of it" Kyoko fiddled with her fingers.

"I know that you love to dance and I did read that you were excellent in every type of dancing including ballroom dancing and I wanna see how good you are by having you dance with me" Hiroshi said as he heard the song in the dance studio being switched to the tango. "Come on, let's dance"

He gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor where they positioned themselves. Kyoko's left hand on his shoulder and her right hand with his left hand and Hiroshi's right hand on her waist and his left hand on her right hand. They slowly stepped to the back, the left, the front, and the right. They continued like this until the music was kicking up a beat and they began to kick it up a notch.

Hiroshi spun her around and dipped her with his face inches from her. He brought her back up and she danced toward him while he backs up and then grabbed her waist while his mouth breathed near her neck. He spun her around again and wrapped his arms around her with her back resting against his chest and his hands resting on her abdomen. Kyoko got out of his hold and they both walked around each other in a circle and they spun around one time and brought their hands out and put them together. Hiroshi grabbed her hand and after spinning her around, he dipped her which brought the music to the end and they were both slightly panting from exhaustion. They both looked into each others eyes and slowly, Hiroshi pressed his lips against hers and they both savored it for a few minutes until he parted and brought her back up.

"W-What was that for?" Kyoko said as she blushed.

"To tell you that I love you" Hiroshi said as he stared into her navy blue eyes. "Will you go out with me Kyoko-chan?"

"I-I don't know" Kyoko slightly stuttered. "I don't wanna get my heart broken and how do I know that you really love me?"

"I kissed you and you didn't mind dancing with me and plus, I could never stop thinking about you Kyoko-chan, I just love you too much" Hiroshi said as he cupped her cheeks.

"Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko whispered.

"Please be my girlfriend Kyoko-chan, I don't want to lose you to someone else" Hiroshi replied.

"A-Alright Hiroshi-kun, I'll go out with you" Kyoko whispered as she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to kiss her back.

"Aaaaawwwww!" the dancers exclaimed at the navy blue couple.

They parted and blushed as they realized that they kissed in front of the dancers.

"KAWAII!" Kaylee squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"How about we go change and leave the studio so no one would bother us?" Hiroshi whispered to her.

"Okay" Kyoko whispered back as they headed toward their private changing room to change back into their clothes.

* * *

After they finished changing and left the studio, including avoiding Kaylee who wanted to ask Kyoko how the kiss was, the couple were walking back home since the sun was setting.

"I'm surprised you're good at the tango" Kyoko replied.

"I'm surprised that you dance gracefully like a swan" Hiroshi slight smirked as Kyoko's face became a light pink.

"Thanks, I learned how to dance gracefully by japanese dancing and they also help me in self defense" Kyoko explained.

"Cool" Hiroshi said.

They made it in front of Kaoru's house and after a good-bye and a quick kiss, Hiroshi walked back home while Kyoko walked back inside the house.

"Kaoru I'm back!" Kyoko called out as she opened the door.

"Oh hello Kyoko-chan, Kaoru-chan's not here today since she mentioned about going to a friend's house with help on homework" Kaoru's mom said from the kitchen.

"Oh okay, arigato Kaoru's mom" Kyoko bowed as she went inside her room and laid down on the bed.

"But we didn't get any homework over the weekend" Kyoko thought.

* * *

**With Kaoru:**

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!" Kaoru yelled as she angrily chased Juro around with a huge metal hammer.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT KYOKO-CHAN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" Juro shouted in fear as he tried to run quickly to get away from Kaoru and her hammer.

Momoko, Miyako, and Nexa were up on the roof sitting down watching the show while eating some popcorn, candy bars, and drinking some soda.

"Should we help him?" Miyako asked her friends.

"We can't do that Miyako-chan, he deserved it for slapping Kyoko-san and he's gotta learn not to mess with the family" Momoko explained.

"And plus, we shouldn't get in the way since Kaoru is already mad at him and wants to kill him" Nexa replied.

The girls slightly laughed as they witnessed Juro getting hit in the face with a slice of pizza that Kaoru found while chasing him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so last chapter, Hiroshi asked Kyoko out and she accepted it and lol when they were awed by the dancers when they kissed. Let's hope her brother doesn't find out about this or things are gonna get messy. Now that the blues and navy blues are together, all that's left are the reds, greens, and yellows. This chapter is going to be mostly about the reds so I hope everyone enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 22**

The girls were inside Kaoru's room and Kyoko told everyone what Hiroshi made her do and what happened after that which made Momoko and Miyako squeal while Kaoru and Nexa gasped.

"KAWAII!" Momoko and Miyako squealed in delight with heart on their eyes.

"HE KISSED YOU!?" Kaoru and Nexa exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah he did and now we're a couple" Kyoko said as she slightly blushed.

"Yay! Riku-kun and I aren't the only ones dating!" Miyako exclaimed happily.

"Why do you like him in the first place Miyako, what about Takaaki?" Kaoru asked her.

"KAORU!" Nexa yelled at her angrily as she bonked her head.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kaoru yelled at her but then stopped as she saw that Miyako's face became slightly paled. "Oh dang sorry Miyako, I shouldn't have said that"

"Its alright Kaoru-chan but please don't mention _him _again" Miyako whispered as she said the word him in venom.

"Way to go Kaoru" Momoko glared at her.

"I said I was sorry okay!?" Kaoru replied.

"We agreed that we'll never talk about him again not after what he did!" Kyoko glared at her.

Nexa was clutching her fist as a frown came on her face. "Because of his sin, we would never trust someone like him ever again"

The room was filled with tension but it then disappeared as Momoko began to speak, "Hey girls, its starting to get late, we should probably head home by now"

"I'm still spending the night here with Kaoru, I still don't want to face my brother yet" Kyoko grimaced.

"We understand Kyoko-chan, don't worry about it" Miyako reassured her.

"If you ever go back home, we'll come with you just in case" Nexa reassured her also.

"Thanks girls" Kyoko smiled at them.

"No problem!" the girls smiled back.

Momoko, Miyako, and Nexa bid farewell to their friends and to each other as they walked off in different directions toward their home.

* * *

Momoko decided to take a walk at the beach before she goes home to clear her head after all these events that happened in the last month. She felt the sand crunch from her boots and the waves crashing against each other while the wind was slightly blowing her hair.

"I'm glad I came here" she sighed to herself.

"So you come to the beach too?" a voice said.

Momoko knew who it was so she wouldn't bother turning her head to that voice. "What do you want Kaito?"

"I'm just here to take a stroll so I could relax, wanna join me babe?" Kaito asked her.

"I don't know, this could be a trick" Momoko rose an eyebrow.

"I promise you its no trick so come on" Kaito said as he gently grabbed her hand and they both began to take a stroll on the beach.

"So do you have a favorite sweet?" Kaito asked her.

"I have a ton of favorites but my most favorite one is the strawberry shortcake" Momoko replied happily.

"Really, me too. Favorite ice cream flavor?" he asked her.

"Strawberry" she replied.

"Same here, what about a favorite color?" he asked.

"Red and pink" she replied.

"Me too but mostly red" he said.

"Okay what's with the questions?" Momoko giggled at him.

"I just wanted to get to know you that's all" Kaito shrugged.

"Oh okay" she said.

The two sat on a grassy hill near the beach and saw the sun beginning to set showing off its beautiful colors.

"The sunset is so beautiful" Momoko sighed at the scene.

"Yes you are" Kaito said dreamily.

"What was that?" Momoko asked confusingly.

"Um I mean yeah, the sunset is beautiful" Kaito lied as he nervously chuckled.

"You sure are funny Kaito" Momoko giggled.

"He he thanks and your giggle is cute" Kaito smirked as her face became pink.

"A-Arigato" Momoko stuttered as she went back to seeing the sunset.

"Momoko, there's something I gotta tell you" Kaito said in a serious tone.

"What is it Kaito?" Momoko asked him.

"Before I tell you, promise me that you won't freak out or be scared of me" Kaito said seriously.

"I promise Kaito now tell me" Momoko said.

"Okay the truth is Momoko-chan is that I-I l-love y-you" Kaito stuttered as his face became red.

"Y-You what?" Momoko's face became pink after hearing what he said.

"You heard me Momoko-chan, I love you because I couldn't stop thinking about you ever" Kaito stared into her eyes.

"T-This i-isn't a t-trick i-is i-it?" Momoko slightly sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No it isn't and please don't cry" Kaito wiped away her tears.

"W-Why do you love me? Just what do you see in me? There are other girls who are better looking than me and no guy would ever want to go out with someone like me since I'm sometimes hyper and I always eat sweets. Some guys would tease me for being a nerd and I always thought that I am since I'm smart" Momoko sobbed as she covered her face with her bangs.

"Momoko-chan" Kaito whispered as he lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. "I love you because of how kind and thoughtful you are. You love your best friends and will do anything to protect them. What I see in you isn't because of your looks but because of your kind heart and any girl would be jealous of your beauty on the outside and inside. I don't mind you being hyper or eating sweets and I will kill any guy who would tease you. Don't think that you're a nerd because you're too beautiful to be one and its not that bad being smart because I'm smart also"

"K-Kaito-kun" Momoko whispered as his words touched her heart.

"Will you be my girlfriend Momoko-chan?" Kaito asked her.

"Yes Kaito-kun, I'll be your girlfriend" Momoko said happily as they both kissed each other on the lips while embracing with one another during the sunset.

After they finished kissing, Kaito walked Momoko home and after sharing a goodbye kiss which was a long one, Kaito went back home and Momoko went inside her house and into her room where she laid down on the bed touching her lips.

"I can't believe I'm dating Kaito-kun aka Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys Z, he's different from all those boys at school who love Miyako, Kaoru, and Kyoko but fear Nexa. Let's hope Kaoru and Nexa won't be mad at me" Momoko thought as she changed into her pajamas and slept, dreaming of her counterpart.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so last time, Kaito revealed his feelings to Momoko and they're now a couple. All that's left are the greens and yellows to fall in love. Let's hope they'll be able to fall in love with each other or else the reds, blues, and navy blues will have to come up with something to help them. This chapter is gonna be about the yellows so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 23**

"HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND SAID THAT HE LOVED YOU!?" Nexa exclaimed in shock as Momoko explained to her what happened yesterday.

"Yeah he did and I said yes, are you mad Nexa-chan?" Momoko asked her with a bit of fear.

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you. I'm just a bit shocked that he told you that he loved you and I'm happy for you but if he does anything to hurt then he'll have a long talk with me" Nexa said as she gave her a thumbs up.

"Arigato Nexa-chan!" Momoko exclaimed happily as she hugged her friend.

"No problem" Nexa said as she hugged her back.

"Well I gotta go babysit my little sister now, I'll see you later bye!" Momoko waved bye to her as she walked off toward the direction of her house.

"See ya!" Nexa waved back. "Maybe a little walk in the park would be nice before I go home"

She began walking toward the park and spotted a swing set near the playground. She went over to the swing and sat down on it while pondering all those thoughts.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" she thought to herself as she looked at the clear blue sky.

She saw some bubbles in the air and she looked over to see Miyako and Riku blowing some bubbles that fascinated the children.

"They're really good at blowing bubbles" she thought while smiling.

She spotted Miyako doing the Shabon Freedom technique and everyone was fascinated on how she did it.

"Shabon Freedom, like her friend T-" She didn't finish her sentence as her face became a frown and anger suddenly caused her yellow aura to nearly take the shape of a wolf. "What are you thinking Nexa, you were never supposed to remember about that traitor. He's a disgrace to those who have the abilities of a wolf or to those who can transform into one of them"

She took some deep breaths and calmed down which caused her yellow aura to be normal again.

"Angry about something?" a voice said.

She knew who it was so she didn't bother turning her head. "What's it to ya and what do you want Naman?"

"Nothing, I just wanna know what you were angry about that's all" Naman said as he sat on a swing next to her.

"Its private information and I don't wanna talk about it" Nexa replied bluntly.

"Alright alright, I won't force you to tell me" Naman said with a promised tone.

"Good" She replied.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What is it?" she said.

"What powers can you control besides light and fire?" Naman said with a serious tone.

"W-What are you talking about?" Nexa slightly paled.

"Don't lie to me, I know that those 2 aren't your only elements so spill it" Naman said.

"I can't tell you, its classified" Nexa looked down at the ground.

"I don't care just tell me or else someone could know about your powers and use them for evil" Naman grabbed her chin to look at him. "Please tell me, I don't want you or your friends to get hurt"

"Why do you care all of a sudden, this could be a trick!" Nexa exclaimed as she got out of his hold and quickly ran away.

"Wait!" Naman called out as he ran after her.

"Its impossible to trust him and his brothers, they're probably just gonna steal our powers and make people think they're the heroes instead of us" Nexa thought in her head as she felt a tear ran down her cheek.

She felt him grab her wrist and pulled her onto his chest and then hugged her while she hid her face on his shoulder trying to calm herself down.

"I care because you're precious to me and this isn't a trick because my brothers and I gave up on being evil and decided to join the good side and be normal boys instead" he whispered into her ear while rubbing her back.

"How am I precious to you?" she slightly whispered.

"You're precious to me because of how kind and pure your heart and soul are. Losing you could crush my spirit" he whispered.

"R-Really? But why?" she lifted her face to see his eyes.

"Because I love you" he said as he pressed his lips against hers.

She gasped and quickly pulled away from him and his embrace while tears began to form in her eyes. "Why do you love me!? No boy is supposed to love me, they're supposed to fear me so that way I could remain single for the rest of my life!"

"Why would a boy fear you and why do you want to remain single?" he said confusingly.

"If they fear me, they won't come near my best friends so they'll know that they're human beings with emotions and remaining single for the rest of my life would be good since a lot of boys fear me and I won't have to suffer a heart break" she explained while wiping away her tears.

"Nexa" Naman whispered as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I love you because you care so much about your friends and your smile makes me happy so much and you also make me laugh whenever you threaten Shiro and Hiroshi to never bother your friends and that's what I love about you. I don't care about your appearance, just your personality and your kind heart"

"Naman" Nexa whispered as she hugged him. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked her.

"I-I need to think about it" she said as she let him go.

"Take your time, I won't mind" he smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back at him. "I better get home now or else my brothers will get worried about me, I'll see you later"

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"I'm good but thanks anyways, bye!" Nexa waved him bye as she jogged back home while Naman walked back toward his home.

"I hope she says yes" Naman thought while looking at the bubbles blown by the blues.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Okay, so you read last chapter about the yellows and how Nexa is still thinking about Naman's answer but don't worry, we all know what she's gonna say. ;) Okay so the final couple to get other are the greens! This is dedicated to any fan of the greens and I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Ch. 24**

Kaoru was riding on her skateboard at the park as a shortcut to get to her house quicker. She began to ponder on her thoughts while she rides her skateboard.

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling that the boys are planning something? Sure they were bad before but could they be lying just to destroy us or learn our weaknesses so they could leave us to suffer? Man, I have got to stop thinking all those questions or else I'll end up being a nerd like all the nerds at school except Momoko since she's very smart and I make sure that no one calls her a nerd or they get a pounding"

She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice a rock in front of her which caused her skateboard to bump into it and caused her to lose her balance and fall down, making her left ankle to twist painfully which caused her to wince in pain.

"Darn it! I gotta start paying attention next time!" she cursed as she clutched onto her left ankle which was twisted and giving her pain.

"Whoa! Are you okay!?" a voice called out with worry.

Kaoru slowly turned her head and saw Shiro running toward her with a look of shock and worry written on his face. Shiro got to her and crouched down to see Kaoru still wincing in pain while clutching her ankle. She was covered with some scratches on her legs and a couple of bruises but she was still okay.

"Shiro? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked him with confusion.

"I was taking a stroll at the park until I heard a loud crash and I looked over to see you on the floor clutching your ankle in pain with your skateboard undamaged" Shiro explained as he began to examine her ankle. "That looks really bad, hold still"

He took out a cloth from his jeans pocket and wrapped it around her ankle gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Kaoru was shocked into seeing that Shiro could be very nice whenever he isn't a pervert towards her. He tightly knotted the cloth and sighed in relief.

"Since your ankle is twisted, you probably have to see a doctor just in case there are no broken bones or blood vessels popped but I think you'll be alright" Shiro smiled as he picked up her hat and put it back on her head.

Kaoru was slightly blushing from his kindness but stopped herself and said, "Uh thanks for helping me but I gotta go home now since my parents are probably worried about me"

She tried to get up but couldn't as she nearly fell back down but Shiro caught her by the arm.

"Thanks" she mumbled. "How am I supposed to get home now?"

"I could carry you home on my back since its obvious that if I picked you up in my arms, you would kill me" Shiro offered.

"I don't know, you could do something bad to me" Kaoru trailed off.

"Now why would you think that? How about a deal, I won't be perverted to you anymore until you're healed up from your injury. Deal?" Shiro offered.

"Hmmm… Deal!" Kaoru exclaimed happily as she shook his hand.

"Alright now come on" Shiro said as he turned around while still crouching down and holding his arms on the back to indicate her to climb onto him.

Kaoru slightly hesitated but got onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms picked up her legs.

"Hold on, what about my skateboard?" Kaoru said as she pointed to her skateboard.

"Don't worry just watch" Shiro said as a green light came from his hand and it engulfed the skateboard and suddenly vanished without a trace. "I teleported your skateboard back to your house so you won't have to worry about losing it"

"Thanks and how did you do that?" Kaoru asked him in awe.

"Its a secret babe, you're gonna have to wait until you get your powers to come" Shiro said as he began walking toward Kaoru's house while she huffed in anger that she had to wait.

Shiro made it to Kaoru's apartment home and after going inside and up the stairs toward her room, Kaoru used her hand to knock the door and after waiting for 1 minute, Kaoru's mom's voice was heard inside the door.

"Kaoru Matsubara, just where have you be-" her mom couldn't finish as she opened the door to find Kaoru being carried by Shiro. "What happened to you Kaoru-chan!?"

"Its a long story mom and can we come in?" Kaoru pleaded with her mother.

Her mom looked at her then to Shiro and her face lit up in happiness. "Oh I know what's going on dear, please come in!"

She led them inside and Shiro gently placed Kaoru on the couch and sat on the couch next to her while Kaoru's mother brought a chair and sat across from them with a happy smile.

"Uh mom, why are you happy?" Kaoru asked her mom in a confusing tone.

"I'm happy because my daughter has a boyfriend!" her mom squealed in happiness as the greens began to blush from embarrassment.

"Kaoru's got a boyfriend!?" her father, her older brother Dai, and her little brother Shou yelled in shock as they came inside the room and began to look everywhere.

"WHERE IS THAT PUNK! THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY DAUGHTER WILL BE DATING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" her dad shouted in anger as he looked under the table.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Dai shouted in anger as he didn't notice that Shiro was sitting on the couch.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Kaoru's mom shouted in anger as she hit their heads, except Shou, with a rolling pin.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed as they rubbed their heads in pain.

"You boys are going to be nice to Kaoru's boyfriend and if I catch you try to harm him, you will be facing something much worse than death" Kaoru's mom said maliciously as a dark aura surrounded her which caused the males to gulp and nod yes toward her.

"Uh mom, he isn't my boyfriend" Kaoru tried to explain to her.

"Honestly ma'am, we're just friends" Shiro tried to explain to her as well.

"Oh nonsense, its obvious you two are dating! I just knew that my daughter will have a boyfriend one day and it came true" Kaoru's mom giggled in happiness.

"Does this mean I'm getting an Onii-chan?" Shou asked.

"Very soon Shou-kun, very soon" Kaoru's mom gently patted him on the head.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Shou, there is no way he's going to be your onii-chan because I'm your onii-chan" Dai tried to tell him.

"Too bad, he's pretty cool and its obvious he could beat you and dad in wrestling" Shou stuck his tongue out at him while Dai was getting a tick mark on his head.

"Well would you look at the time, I better get home before my brothers scold me for being out so late" Shiro said as he got up.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, we would love to know more about you dear" Kaoru's mom smiled at him.

"Uh I don't know" Shiro said.

"I don't think he could stay since he really needs to go home" Kaoru tried to tell her mom.

"Please stay for dinner Onii-chan! Mom is making spaghetti today and you'll definitely love mom's cooking!" Shou grabbed Shiro's arm happily while thinking of his mother's spaghetti.

"Well since you said please, then okay but only for the shrimp" Shiro smirked as he ruffled Shou's hair and he slightly laughed at Shiro's doing.

"I don't think it'll be that bad being Shou's onii-chan and having Kaoru as my future girlfriend/wife" Shiro thought as he sat down next to Kaoru waiting for the food to be served while smirking which Kaoru caught him do that.

"Just what is he smirking about?" Kaoru thought as she rose an eyebrow. "Please tell me he isn't planning something"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Okay so you read last chapter that Kaoru twisted her ankle but Shiro helped her and carried her home, isn't that sweet and not only that, Kaoru's mom thought he was her boyfriend and Kaoru's dad and older brother Dai aren't happy about that except for Shou since he's starting to like Shiro and called him onii-chan ha ha. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I'm introducing a couple of characters here that belong to my good friend THEPPGZRRBZGIRL. She owns Ichinose Eren and Okinawa Eiji, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 25**

The girls were heading toward Kyoko's home after school ended since she kept on avoiding Juro at school and the girls managed to hid her well from him but today, Kyoko decided to confront her brother again after avoiding him for a while now. Kaoru managed to get her ankle healed thanks to Takeshi's healing powers and now she doesn't have to limp anymore or be carried by her friends.

"Are you sure you can handle this Kyoko?" Kaoru asked her.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm pretty sure I can and I just can't keep on avoiding Juro all day, he's my older brother and my own family" Kyoko told her.

"Let's hope that he apologizes for slapping you because nobody hurts our precious people and gets away with it" Nexa said as she brought out her fist and clenched it.

"How about we all calm down now since we're already here" Momoko said as she pointed out that they were all in front of Kyoko's house.

"Alright, I can do this" Kyoko whispered to herself.

She slowly opened the door and found herself being crushed in a huge bear hug by her older brother Juro.

"KYOKO-CHAN! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HIT YOU! I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT DOING THAT TO MY OWN LITTLE SISTER! I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL NEVER EVER DO THAT TO YOU EVER AGAIN AND I'LL STOP BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE AND TRY TO GET MYSELF KILLED FOR YOU! I'LL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO EARN YOUR FORGIVENESS EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Juro begged with sadness as he cried in anime tears while hugging Kyoko tightly.

"J-Juro I-I c-can't b-breathe!" Kyoko huffed out as her face suddenly became purple.

"I'm so sorry imouto!" Juro apologized as he released her while she breathes.

"I never knew that there was a side of Juro like this" Miyako pointed out.

"Same here" the girls said as they sweatdropped at his antics.

"I didn't notice that you were with her" Juro blushed from embarrassment.

"So you're going to do anything to earn my forgiveness?" Kyoko asked as she finished breathing.

"Yes anything!" Juro begged.

"I'll forgive you if you let me and the girls date whoever we want" Kyoko replied.

"Deal!" Juro took her offer.

"Good, I forgive you now onii-chan" Kyoko smiled.

"Arigato imouto!" Juro hugged her as he cried happily with anime tears.

Suddenly, the girls heard their belt beep and Kyoko broke the hug from her brother and the girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Looks like you have a duty to attend to" Juro smiled. "Good luck girls but be careful!"

"Arigato Juro, let's go girls!" Momoko called out as the girls ran out the door, transformed, and flew off to fight a villain.

"Hey Juro, what was that noise?" a girl called out as she came down from downstairs.

She had bright platinum blonde hair that reached her knees but was tied in a long braid with a black ribbon and her bangs reach her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue depending on her mood and she wore a black v-neck terry cloth t-shirt, white camisole, black skinny jeans, white hightop converse, black fingerless gloves, and a black stadium coat.

"It was nothing Eren-san, just nothing at all" Juro reassured her as he closed the door.

"You better not be hiding something from me" Eren frowned as she put her hands on her hips and her eyes suddenly turned light red.

"I'm not don't worry now how about we practice your powers so you'll be ready for the tournament" Juro suggested.

"Sounds good but when are you gonna tell your little sister about me?" Eren asked him.

"Real soon once she and her friends are ready" Juro explained. "Now let's go train"

* * *

**With the girls:**

The PPGZ landed at the park and they looked around to see if there was any trouble here.

"Are you sure that the Professor said that he spotted some black light here at the park?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm quite sure he did, Peach detected a huge one here so we'll have to find out which monster is here terrorizing the park" Blossom explained.

"Hey Bright, can you sense anything here?" Bolt asked her friend.

"Kinda but its quite faint and I can't pinpoint the direction on where its at" Bright said.

"That's strange, you can always tell where the black white is coming from" Bubbles mentioned.

Suddenly, the girls heard a huge roar and when they turned their heads to that roar, they gasped in shock at seeing a huge beast on the hill that they thought they would never see again.

"Takaaki!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"That's impossible! I thought Bubbles used Shabon Freedom on him and all the black light vanished from him!?" Blossom exclaimed in shock.

"I-It can't be?" Bubbles said in horror at seeing her longtime childhood best friend.

Takaaki was in his beast form and he jumped from the hill and landed in front of the girls just a few feet away and growled at them while a dark aura engulfed him.

"What do you want Takaaki?" Bright growled at him in anger.

"I want your white light so I could finally be healed from my illness and to stop transforming into this beast" Takaaki growled in his beast tone.

"You gotta stop this Takaaki! Stealing our white light isn't gonna cure your illness, its just gonna make it worse now calm down and let us turn you back to normal so we could take you back to the hospital where you'll be cured" Bolt tried to explain to him.

"Shut up! I don't want to be alone again!" Takaaki yelled in anger as he pounced at them but they dodged him.

"Please stop it Taka-chan! You won't be alone again, I promise!" Bubbles cried out to her friend.

"Lies!" Takaaki yelled out as he slashed her with his claws.

"Bubbles!" the girls cried out in worry.

"You're gonna pay for this dog-breath! _Hurricane Lutz!_ " Buttercup cried out as she swung her hammer at him but he dodged it and headbutted her in the stomach and she oofed and landed on the ground while clutching her stomach.

"Buttercup!" the girls cried out.

"That's it! You're gonna get it Takaaki! _Shooting yo-yo!_ " Blossom cried out.

"_Destination Imagination!"_

_"Heart of Light!"_

All the attacks hit him but it only caused slight damage to him and he suddenly yelled out a huge roar that made the PPGZ cover their ears and caused them to slightly wince in pain.

"Ah my ears!" Bolt cried out in pain.

Takaaki suddenly slashed the girls with his claws and they cried out from the pain as the attack made them fall to the ground and caused some blood to leak out from their wounds.

"Its over for you PowerPuff Girls Z, your white light is mine but first, I shall steal your friend's power and destroy her so I'll be known as the strongest alpha wolf in the whole entire world" Takaaki growled as he began to walk closer to Bright.

"Don't hurt Bright-chan! _Bubbles Champagne!_ " Bubbles cried out as she swung her bubble wand to release some bubbles to hit Takaaki but he used his huge roar to make them pop and he suddenly jumped up to began to attack Bubbles.

"Bubbles watch out!" Blossom cried out to her.

Bubbles closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to hit her but it never did. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Takaaki being held by a huge bear made out of water.

"Don't you ever hurt my girl!" a voice cried out that she recognized.

"Boomer!" Bubbles cried out in shock as she saw her boyfriend flying with a frown expression on his face but it became a smile as he saw Bubbles.

"Bubbles-chan!" Boomer said happily as he flew over to her and hugged her gently. "I'm so glad he didn't hurt you!"

"W-What are you doing here Boomer-kun?" Bubbles asked him as he stopped hugging her.

"To save you and the girls from that wolf/lion/whatever that thing is" Boomer said.

"And nobody hurts our girls and gets away with it" Brick said as he flew over and gently hugged Blossom who slightly blushed.

"Hey babe!" Butch and Bat smirked as they hugged their counterparts' who were slightly blushing from their hug.

"S-Shut up!" Buttercup and Bolt exclaimed as they tried to get out of their grip but failed.

Bling flew over to Bright and after seeing her injury and hearing about what Takaaki was going to do, his aura became really dark and he clenched his hands into fists.

"That beast is going to die" Bling said in a venom tone.

"Don't worry Bling, I'm alright" Bright reassured him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise" Bling whispered to her as he hugged her and she gently hugged him back.

"Let me go!" Takaaki roared as he tried to get out of the bear's grip but failed.

"And have you hurt our girls, no way!" Boomer yelled at him. "Bubbles, would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes please, _Shabon Freedom!_ " Bubbles cried out as she blew out a huge bubble that engulfed Takaaki and then stuck her bubble wand in there, releasing millions of small bubbles inside that absorbed the black light and then the huge bubble lifted into the sky with the small bubbles and the black light vanished.

Takaaki was back in his human form and he was on the ground on his knees and he gave them a weak smile. "I'm sorry that I hurt you girls and tried to steal your white light, it was foolish of me to do that and it made me a disgrace to those who can transform into a wolf or have abilities like them. Sorry that I was gonna steal your powers Bright, I shouldn't have done that to the alpha wolf"

He then fainted and a bright light engulfed him and he vanished.

"What happened to him?" Bubbles said with worry.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm pretty sure he was sent back to the hospital right girls?" Bolt asked them.

"Right" they said.

"Hey did you forget about us?" Bat said.

"I thought you boys left?" Buttercup said.

"Not until your yellow friend gave our brother her answer" Butch smirked.

"What answer?" Blossom said as the girls looked at Bright.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. Bling asked me to be his girlfriend but I told him I had to think about it and since he and his brothers saved us, my answer is yes" Bright smiled at him.

"I knew it" Bling smirked as he pecked her lips and she slightly blushed from it.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Bolt awed out.

"Eeeww gross!" Buttercup gagged.

"Now don't be like that Buttercup-chan, we'll be doing that once we get together" Butch smirked at her.

"In your dreams egghead!" Buttercup insulted him.

"Thats when we get married" Butch whispered in her ear as she blushed and growled at him not before bonking his head.

"Let's take you girls to our house so we could patch you up" Brick said as he picked up Blossom bridal style and flew off with his brothers behind him with their counterparts in their arms.

"By the way, if you girls notice a broken t.v. in our room, its because of some t.v. repairmen that forgot to fix our t.v. about a month ago" Boomer explained as the girls slightly paled remembering that Bolt was the one who smashed their t.v. and they left it there broken.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi friends! So last time, the girls were saved by the RRBZ and Takaaki finally learned his lesson so he's on their good side now. Okay so this chapter is going to be a bit interesting that I hope you guys will like and this would be a good one for those who are a fan of the greens ^_^ Remember, I do not own Eren or Eiji, they belong to THEPPGZRRBZGIRL. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 26**

The girls were at the RRBZ's house which was a three-story home with 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, one basement, one attic, and one gigantic pool and jacuzzi outside of their backyard. They were all de-transformed and the girls are resting on the couches while their injuries are being healed by Riku's water power.

"I never knew that Riku could heal us with his element" Kyoko replied.

"Us too" the girls except Nexa said.

"Sometimes we can get more than 1 element, its quite common for males" Hiroshi said.

"What about females?" Momoko asked.

"Its very rare actually, there are only very few females who could have more than one element but the rest could only use one element. So far, we know that Kyoko and Nexa have their elements but we need to know soon if you three are gonna have elements like us" Kaito explained.

"If its rare for females, then that means we're way cooler than males" Kaoru grinned happily to herself.

"I don't think so babe, the males can easily use their elements better than females since it only takes us like a month and it takes a female more than a month so the males are still better than females" Shiro smirked at her.

"WHY YOU SEXIST JERK!" Kaoru tried to punch him but he blocked it and pulled her in for a kiss and then pulled away making her blush.

"You still see me as a sexist?" Shiro smirked as Kaoru huffed and said yes to him.

"You think I'm a pervert?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You hate it when I bother you?"

"Yes"

"You would break my bones if I do something bad to you?"

"Yes"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes- wait what?"

"ALRIGHT!" Shiro whooped as he spun Kaoru around as she realized that she said yes to his answer and she had a look that said "damn it!"

"I can't believe he outsmarted her" Nexa replied.

"Looks like Kaoru-san is going to explode real soon after realizing what she just said" Miyako replied.

"Shiro's a goner" Kyoko said.

"Let's hope he wrote down his will list" Momoko said.

"You girls are now fully healed!" Riku replied as he finished healing them.

"Finally!" Kaoru exclaimed as she got out of Shiro's grip and stretched to relax her muscles.

"Arigato Riku-kun!" Miyako said as she kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome Miyako-chan" Riku smiled at her as he slightly blushed from her kiss.

"Hey, isn't the tournament today?" Naman asked his brothers.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the tournament" Kaito facepalmed himself.

"Tournament?" Momoko asked.

"Oh yeah you girls don't know, every year we have a tournament at the stadium for St. Walker's Academy and other special schools to see who's the better fighter with their powers. Its mostly males there but there are the occasional females there but only those who have powers can enter the tournament" Shiro explained.

"Wow that's so cool!" Kyoko said in awe.

"You girls wanna go?" Hiroshi slightly smirked.

"Yes!" Kaoru and Kyoko exclaimed happily.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't we get a say in this?" Momoko replied as she referred to herself, Miyako, and Nexa.

"Nope now you 3 are going whether you like it or not!" Kaoru and Kyoko told them and the girls sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Hey do you think that Nexa and I could enter the tournament since we have powers?" Kyoko asked the boys.

"Can the both of you control your elements well?" Kaito said.

"Yeah we really can. We had them ever since we learned how to control it and adapt to our surroundings" Nexa explained.

"I guess its alright as long as you 2 don't cause any trouble and if you do, we'll forbid you from participating in the tournament and be punished for your actions" Kaito smirked as he saw Hiroshi and Naman grinned.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PERVERTS!" Kyoko and Nexa yelled at them.

"Can we go now!? I wanna see the action!" Kaoru complained.

"Impatient are we Kaoru-chan?" Shiro cooed at her.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru yelled at him.

"Let's just go you guys" the blues sweat dropped at them.

The boys and girls left the house and headed toward the stadium.

"What are you boys gonna do about the broken t.v.?" Kyoko asked them.

The boys suddenly stopped and face palmed themselves after realizing that they forgot about the t.v.

"We'll have to take care of that later" Hiroshi sighed.

The walk was silent but the gang managed to arrive at the stadium. They walked through the huge doors and then headed up the stairs where they went outside and a huge stadium was filled with a lot of people on the bleachers and they were all from different schools. Most of them were males but there were some females there but only those who had powers came to watch the tournament.

"This place sure is crowded" Momoko said as she saw so many people filling up nearly all the seats.

"Yeah this stadium was built by the founder of the Academy nearly 30 years ago by someone named Charles St. Walker who was a prodigy in controlling his powers" Kaito explained.

"That's why the academy was named after him?" Miyako asked.

"Not because of him being a prodigy, he earned the name for the school after he once saved the headmasters from being captured by an enemy wanting to know the secrets of our school" Riku explained.

"Never knew there are still bad people in this world" Kaoru said.

"Yeah babe, it totally sucks" Shiro said.

"Huh? Is that Juro and who are those two people?" Kyoko said as she pointed to her brother talking with a girl and a boy.

"Let's go over and ask them what they're doing here?" Nexa suggested.

"Good idea" Kyoko said as she jogged toward her brother with her friends behind her and the boys after them telling them to come back.

* * *

**With Juro and the two mysterious people:**

"You sure you want to enter this tournament babe?" a boy with bright platinum blonde hair that was wavy and tied in a tight middle ponytail with light blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black hoodie, and black converse asked his girlfriend in a worry tone.

"Don't worry Eiji-kun, I'll be fine!" the girl who was known as Eren said to her boyfriend. She was wearing the same outfit except she's wearing a black hoodie instead of her stadium coat.

"You better be alright Eren-san or else!" Juro said to her in a slight threatening tone.

"Chill out Juro, I'm gonna be fine!" Eren shot back at him.

"Sorry its just that you know how worried I can be" Juro apologized to her.

"Juro-niisan!" Kyoko called out to her brother.

"Kyoko-chan? What are you doing here?" Juro said as his sister stopped in front of him and panted a little bit.

"The girls and I are here to watch the tournament with our boyfriends" Kyoko said as the others came over and panted a little bit.

"Wait, the _"Leaders"_ are your boyfriends?" Juro replied in shock.

"Yes, yes they are" Kyoko said.

"NNNNNOOOO!" Juro yelled out in despair as he cried in anime tears.

"I forgot how dramatic he can be" Eren sighed as Eiji sweatdropped.

"Excuse me but who are you two?" Miyako politely asked them.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ichinose Eren and that's my boyfriend Okinawa Eiji. We're friends of Juro" Eren bowed down to them.

"Hello Eren-chan, I'm Juro's sister Kyoko, these are my friends Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Nexa, and these are our boyfriends Kaito, Riku, Shiro, Hiroshi, and Naman" Kyoko bowed down back.

"We know you guys. Juro told us so much about you" Eiji replied.

"How come he never told us about you?" Kyoko asked.

"I was gonna wait until you're ready but I guess its too late since you met them, Eren and I were best friends back in kindergarten until she moved but she came back back in 3rd grade and then Eiji came along and we all became best friends and soon Eren and Eiji got together and he goes to St. Walker Academy with me while Eren is tutored by one of the headmasters because of her powers. This year, she's entering the tournament since she finally mastered her training" Juro finished explaining as he stopped being dramatic.

"Hold on, Eren here has powers?" Kaito rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can control electricity, metamorphic, sound, and trance powers meaning hypnotism. My powers mostly include music" Eren explained.

"Mine are trance/hypnotism, healing, teleporting, and animal forms depending on my choice" Eiji explained.

"Is it alright if we can watch you battle in the tournament to see if your powers are lethal?" Kaito asked her.

"Of course" Eren replied.

"I can't believe you never told me about your friends onii-san" Kyoko said in shock.

"Gomenesai Kyoko-chan but I wanted to wait until you were ready to know who my friends were just incase you have to face them in the tournament" Juro apologized to her.

"Don't worry nii-san, its okay" Kyoko reassured him.

"Arigato imouto" Juro smiled at her.

"Okay can we go take our seats now so we can see some action?" Kaoru interrupted the moment.

"She's right, we should go before they take all the seats" Shiro replied.

"Alright let's go everyone" Naman said as everyone left to take their seats.

"Bye bro and good luck on the tournament Eren-chan!" Kyoko waved and gave a thumbs up to the group.

"Arigato Kyoko-chan!" Eren waved back at her.

"You ready babe?" Eiji asked her.

"As ready as I ever be Eiji-kun" Eren said with a determined look and her eyes changed to a golden color.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi you guys! Okay so you read last chapter about the greens getting together and going to the tournament to see some action mostly from Kaoru. We were introduced to Eren and Eiji and Juro explained everything to Kyoko and now we're gonna see Eren participate in the tournament with the RRBZ seeing how lethal her powers are and maybe we'll see Kyoko and Nexa participate in it real soon. Well I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 27**

Music was playing at the stadium as the males and females sat on the bleachers while the headmasters sat on the royal seats since they were royal and the RRBZ were sitting at their favorite spots with their counterparts next to them. Juro and Eiji were sitting in front of them seeing the participants being told the rules by the referee and silently praying that Eren would be alright.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait to see those kids pummel each other until they pass out" Kaoru grinned as she slightly chuckled.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Miyako scolded her.

"Relax Miyako, its only a tournament. They're just gonna use their powers not their fists" Kyoko explained to her.

"I'm really not a huge fan of action" Momoko said.

"Momoko, we've been fighting the villains for a long time and that requires action" Nexa pointed out.

"True but not where blood is involved" Momoko slightly shivered.

"Relax sweetie, if you don't want to see the blood then I'll cover your eyes okay?" Kaito reassured his girlfriend.

"Okay Kaito-kun" Momoko replied.

"Ssshhh, its starting" Shiro shushed them as the music stopped playing, everyone became silent, and the referee suddenly began to speak on the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2012-2013 annual battle tournament where the wielders of their elements come from every type of royal academy to participate to fight for the title of champion!" the referee boomed as the crowd began to cheer. "Please cheer for our contestants so we'll who will take the crown!"

The whole crowd cheered loudly including the greens while Juro and Eiji cheered mostly for Eren believing that she was gonna take the crown. Eren looked up at the crowd and eyed her friends cheering for her which made her super happy and a whole new level of confidence began to build up inside of her which caused her eyes to change to a rainbow color.

"Is everybody ready?" the referee said on the mic as the audience cheered loudly. "Then let's begin this battle!"

The first round showed a boy and the girl fighting each other with their elements. The boy had fire elements while the girl had water elements which helped her defeat the boy easily and move onto the next round. The next pair were two boys battling roughly with each other with earth and iron elements which nearly killed each other but the boy with the earth element managed to win this. The next pair were two girls in which one had the power of wind while the other had psychic abilities. The girl with the psychic ability managed to win after throwing the girl around like a rag doll. The first round kept on going until it lead to Eren's battle.

Eren stepped on the battle zone facing against a boy who was the same age as her who had a cocky smirk on his face. He had dark black hair that was spiked up, gray eyes, wore a dark green hoodie, black pants, blue sneakers, and a piercing on his left ear.

"The final match will be between Eren and Joe!" the referee boomed.

"Joe huh? This will be an easy round" Eren smirked.

"We'll see about that girly, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you once I show everyone how awesome I am" Joe grinned.

"Like that'll happen" Eren evilly smirked.

"Eren-chan is so gonna beat him!" Eiji grinned excitedly.

"That boy better realize that he isn't gonna win this tournament" Juro smirked.

"How do you know that she's gonna win this?" Hiroshi asked them.

"We just know it because Eren is a natural born fighter who can handle anything" Eiji replied.

"After helping her train to be stronger, she's finally ready to battle in this tournament" Juro smiled as the others began to cheer for Eren.

"Let the match begin!" the referee hollered as Eren and Joe began to battle.

"Cocky people first" Eren snickered as Joe had a tick mark on his head.

"You're so gonna die!" Joe shouted as he began to launch up huge rocks from the earth and hurled them at Eren but she dodged and they caused to hit the ground and cause some dust to gather everywhere and make it impossible to see the fight.

"Where the heck is that hag?" Joe said to himself as he waited for the dust to clear.

When the dust cleared up, Joe was shocked at seeing a copy of him who was smirking at him.

"Hey, why do you look like me!?" Joe panicked.

"You're so stupid, take this!" Eren changed back to her normal form and unleashed a huge red lightning bolt at him which electrocuted him and knocked him out with swirls on his eyes while steam came from him by the lightning bolt.

"Winner Eren!" the referee called out.

"Woohoo!" Juro and Eiji whooped as the crowd cheered for Eren and the girls clapped happily while the boys were surprised at seeing her power.

"That was impressive" Naman commented.

"Indeed it was" Riku replied.

"This girl is pretty good, maybe she is lethal after all" Shiro said.

"What do you think Kaito?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Pretty good but we'll have to wait until we see the rest of her powers until we can confirm if she's lethal or not" Kaito replied.

"Okay everyone, the next round will come up in 2 days so be here and see our winning contestants face each other off in the second round!" the referee said as the crowd cheered and everyone began to leave.

"You guys have these rounds every 2 days?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah, it helps the contestants train more so they could get stronger which would make the match more interesting" Kaito explained.

"Hey you guys!" Eren called out to them as they met her outside the stadium.

"You were awesome Eren!" Juro and Eiji congratulated her as they hugged her and Eiji gave her a huge kiss which made her blush and cause her eyes to turn pink.

"Thanks guys" Eren blushed.

"You were so cool!" the girls congratulated her.

"Your lightning power was pretty good but we still have to wait until you use the rest of your powers for the tournament" the RRBZ replied.

"Thanks girls and alright boys" Eren said.

"Let's go celebrate your victory in the first round with some pizza!" Kyoko suggested.

"Yay but first, can we make a quick trip to the hospital please?" Eren asked them.

"Um sure but why?" Nexa asked her.

"I gotta let someone I know that I won the first round, he's very precious to me" Eren said.

"Oh okay then, let's go and meet him" Miyako said.

"Okay!" Eren said as they all began walking toward the hospital.

"By the way, Eren's match against that idiot Joe guy proved that girls are better than boys" Kaoru smirked as she saw Shiro slightly frown.

"Only because that Joe guy was weak that's why" Shiro grumbled while everyone else laughed about it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey you guys! Okay so last chapter, Eren managed to win the first round but she still has to reveal more of her powers before the boys could consider her lethal or not and I'll be introducing another o.c. in this story that belongs to THEPPGZRRBZGIRL. I don't know how long the chapters are gonna be but I'll have to see until I finish all of it. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 28**

The PPGZ, RRBZ, and the others were inside the hospital and Eren was leading them to a room that was labeled "Room 218" on the door.

"So who is this special someone that you want us to meet?" Momoko asked her.

"Its my little brother Sato. He has to stay in the hospital because of his sickness and the doctors are trying to find a cure for him so he could finally be released from here and live a normal happy life for his childhood" Eren explained.

"Just like Taka-chan" Miyako sadly thought.

"Whoa, we're really sorry about that. We hope that your little brother feels better soon" Kyoko reassured her.

"Thank you" Eren smiled at her which made her eyes turn green-yellow.

"By the way, how come your eyes can change colors?" Nexa asked her.

"Its one of my powers that I got back then. They change colors because of my mood that's why" Eren explained.

"Cool" Kaoru said.

They made it to the door and Eren gently knocked on it and they all heard a "come in" and she opened the door which revealed a young boy laying down on the bed with the covers on him and wearing a hospital gown. He has bright golden blonde hair that looks like Takaaki's and navy blue eyes.

"Eren-neechan! Eiji-niisan! Juro-niisan" the little boy replied happily.

"Hey itouto!" Eren smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Sato!" Eiji ruffled his hair.

"Hey squirt!" Juro patted his shoulder.

"Are those people friends of yours?" Sato asked them as he pointed at the PPGZ and RRBZ.

"Yeah dude they are, meet Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, Nexa, Kaito, Riku, Shiro, Hiroshi, and Naman" Eiji introduced them.

"Its very nice to meet you!" they bowed to him respectfully.

"Nice to meet you too! Any friend of my onee-chan and onii-sans are friends of mine" Sato replied happily.

"Hey Sato guess what? Eren managed to win the first round at the tournament and is moving on to the second round!" Juro said.

"Really!? That's awesome onee-chan! You're definitely gonna win this for sure!" Sato exclaimed happily.

"Arigato itouto, I'll win this tournament just for you" Eren said as her eyes changed to a light red.

"I know you can do this!" Sato said triumphantly.

"Hey Sato, since your sister and her boyfriend have powers, do you have any?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Not yet, I'll get them once I turn 13 and train with onee-chan and onii-san so I could control my powers better" Sato explained to him.

"That's good" Kaito replied.

"Onee-chan, can you please tell me how you managed to win the first round please?" Sato gave her a puppy dog look that she couldn't say no to.

"Okay itouto I'll tell you" Eren said as she began telling him on how she won the round with Eiji and Juro also telling him about how awesome she was.

The PPGZ and RRBZ decided to wait outside so they wouldn't bother them.

"Who knew that Sato has a sickness and that he can't leave the hospital. I sure feel sorry for that little guy" Riku said.

"All of us do Riku, but he's staying strong by being happy and hoping that he would feel better soon" Shiro said.

"He's a brightful one alright" Naman replied.

"Um excuse me?" a voice said.

The gang turned around and found Takaaki in his wheelchair with a surprised look on his face.

"Takaaki!?" the PPGZ exclaimed in shock.

"You know this guy?" Kaito asked them.

"He's a friend of ours and Miyako's childhood best friend" Momoko explained.

"I didn't know that he's your childhood best friend Miyako-chan" Riku asked.

"Gomenesai for not telling you Riku-kun, I guess I forgot" Miyako apologized.

"What are you girls doing here?" Takaaki asked them.

"To visit our friend's younger brother who has a sickness kinda like yours" Kyoko replied.

"Oh alright and who are those boys?" Takaaki referred to the RRBZ.

"We're Kaito, Riku, Shiro, Hiroshi, and Naman, their boyfriends" the RRBZ replied while hugging the PPGZ from behind.

"Is it alright if I could speak to them for just a moment?" Takaaki asked them.

"How come?" Shiro asked him.

"Its very important so please let me speak with them, it'll only be a moment I promise" Takaaki said with a serious tone.

"Alright but only for a moment" Kaito replied as they let go of their girls and the girls went over to a corner with Takaaki so they wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"What do you want Takaaki?" Kaoru asked him.

"I need to warn you girls" Takaaki replied seriously.

"Warn us? About what?" Nexa asked.

"I heard from one of my friends who go to another school about a strange man who's plotting to capture the ones with special powers and use them to become powerful. I don't know who he is but his presence is pure evil and he can sense which person is powerful and which one is not. I know that two of your friends have powers but since you 3 don't have them yet, you must unlock them soon because I have a feeling you guys will meet this strange man and fight him. You must warn your boyfriends about this including the headmasters since a couple of them have special powers and have them find a way to lock him up before this strange man starts a war" Takaaki frowned with a serious tone.

"Are you serious?" Kyoko replied shockingly.

"Yes I'm serious" Takaaki replied.

"But why warn us? Couldn't you tell the headmasters?" Momoko asked him.

"I would but I can't since I can't be released yet until my birthday and I don't think they'll let me talk to the headmasters since I can only transform into a beast but not have powers" Takaaki said. "And also, one of you has those special powers and I had to warn you about it so you'll know what to do"

"But which one of us has them?" Miyako asked.

"I can't reveal it yet, you'll have to wait until the time comes" Takaaki explained.

"Great, first we were transferred to a boys school, then being told about getting some powers since we're rare, and now a strange guy wants to capture us to become powerful. Everyday keeps getting weirder and weirder" Kaoru groaned.

"Everyday is weird in Tokyo City, Kaoru-san" Nexa said.

"Anyways, how are we ever gonna find that man? He could be anywhere" Momoko said.

"Look deep inside your powers and they will tell you the answer" Takaaki replied as he wheeled away after a nurse called for him.

"What does that mean?" Kyoko said confusingly.

"We'll have to wait and see probably" Miyako said.

"Let's go tell the boys what happen" Momoko replied as the girls agreed with her and they walked back toward the boys who were wondering what Takaaki wanted to talk to them about.

* * *

After leaving the hospital and saying goodbye to Eren and Eiji who had to get home, the RRBZ decided to take them to the beach before they drop the PPGZ home for a little date. They made it to the beach and the girls began telling them everything that Takaaki told them and the boys began to slightly frown.

"A strange man capturing those with special powers to become powerful? We've heard some rumors from our teachers and other private academies that there were a few students who've gone missing almost a year ago and no one could ever track them down, not even those who have psychic visions could figure out what happened to them" Kaito explained.

"We won't ever let that strange man come near you girls, we'll protect you until the very end" Riku replied as he hugged Miyako.

"We can protect ourselves thank you very much. We don't need protecting" Kaoru tried to tell them.

"I don't think so babe, that strange man is after those with special powers and if its you girls then you're gonna need us" Shiro explained.

"Let's just hope that we won't have to encounter that guy or else I'll have to go Titanium on him" Kyoko slightly groaned.

"There's a 10% chance we'll have to encounter him. Its very rare to find someone with special powers mostly because of their ancestors" Hiroshi reassured her.

"Ancestors?" Nexa asked confusingly.

"Back then, our own ancestors were very powerful and they had powers that helped mankind and the forces of good. They were also targets by those who want to use their powers for evil purposes so they decided to pass their powers to their chosen relative in the future hoping that no harm could come to anyone" Naman explained.

"Wow" the girls replied.

"Well its getting late, let's get you girls home" Kaito said as he and his brothers picked them up bridal style and they all teleported away, unaware that someone was watching them the whole time from the shadows with a robe covering his entire body including his face that hid his smirk.

"Looks like I found 1" the figure chuckled evilly as he disappeared from the shadows.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Okay so last time, the gang visited Sato after realizing he was sick that made him lose his energy. Not only that but Takaaki warned the girls about an evil man who's capturing those with special powers to make that man powerful. 0_0 Looks like the PPGZ and RRBZ have something to face besides school and the villains of Tokyo City. By the way, they don't go to school now because of the tournament which last about a week or two so classes were canceled for them. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 29**

Afternoon came the next day and the PPGZ were at a training field near the lab with their friend Eren who was helping them unlock their powers. The competition was tomorrow so Eren decided to have the girls help her train so she could win this tournament for her little brother. Right now, she's helping Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru trying to figure out what element they can use by having Kyoko and Nexa help her.

"The first thing you girls have to do is meditate. It'll help you figure out what element you 3 can use by feeling some sort of energy within your soul" Eren explained as she showed them how to meditate.

"Just how long do we have to meditate?" Kaoru asked her.

"Until you feel an energy from your own soul" Eren replied.

"Alright so get into lotus position and begin" Kyoko said.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru got into lotus position, closed their eyes, brought both their hands out, pressed their thumb and index finger together, and cleared their mind to connect with their soul. A light red, light blue, and light green aura came from them and their symbols appeared in front of them showing Kyoko, Nexa, and Eren what elements they can use.

"I don't believe this" Eren awed.

"No way!" Kyoko replied in shock.

"They don't have one but two elements" Nexa surprisingly said.

"The boys aren't gonna believe this" Eren replied.

The aura stopped glowing and the symbols vanished which made the girls wake up and rubbed their eyes from exhaustion.

"Hey what happened?" Momoko softly said.

"We figured out what elements you two can use" Kyoko replied.

"Really? Which elements can we use?" Miyako asked.

"Momoko can use fire and blood, you can use water and ice, and Kaoru can use earth and metal" Nexa explained.

"Two elements!? Awesome! Take that Shiro!" Kaoru whooped as she began to think deviously on what she's gonna do to him.

"This is incredible, not only you girls can use two elements but you're one of the most rarest females that can use them" Eren awed. "Looks like I'm not the only rare female who has more than 1 element"

"I understand that I have fire but b-blood? I don't think I wanna use that element" Momoko slightly paled.

"It'll be alright Momoko-chan, I know how to control blood. I'll help you with that right after we help you and the girls control your first elements which are the same like the RRBZ" Nexa reassured her.

"Arigato" Momoko thanked her.

"Alright now let's start training!" Kyoko commanded.

Everyone agreed and they all began to train. After a few hours went by: Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru managed to control fire, water, and earth but they're still trying to learn their second elements which would take them some time. The girls realized that it was starting to get dark so they all headed home getting ready for tomorrow's tournament to see Eren win the second round.

* * *

**_The next day:_**

It was the day of the second round for the tournament and the PPGZ, RRBZ, Juro, and Eiji were in their seats waiting for the tournament to start.

"Eren-chan is so gonna win this competition!" Eiji exclaimed in excitement.

"She is so gonna win, no one could ever beat her!" Juro eagerly replied.

"You two need to calm down before you explode" Kyoko slightly teased.

"Ha ha very funny" they sarcastically said.

"Keep it down you nitwits, its starting!" Kaoru yelled as the music began playing and the referee was starting to speak on the mic.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2nd and final round of the tournament where we'll see who's gonna take home the trophy and the grand prize!" the referee boomed as the crowd cheered with excitement. "At the end of the tournament, we'll have a special surprise for all of you so let the match begin!"

The crowd cheered including the gang and they saw some of the contestants they witnessed winning the first round facing against one another in the second round. The first round were two boys with metal and fire powers but the fire user won the match. The next round were two girls with ice and pheromone powers but the ice user won the match. The matches kept on going which led to Eren facing off against the girl with psychic abilities but she managed to beat her. Eren managed to beat the other contestants which led her to the championship round. Her opponent was a boy with golden blond hair kinda like Justin Bieber's hair and his eyes were a turquoise color. He wore a silver t-shirt with a metal armor on it, army green sweat pants, brown combat boots, and orange power bands on both of his arms.

"Everyone, give it up for our last two contestants who are gonna face off in the final round, Eren and Dillon!" the referee shouted as the crowd cheered for the both of them. "We shall have a 10 minute break first so they would prepare for it and we will see who is going to be our winner of the 2012-2013 battle tournament!"

The referee walked over to a bench and drank some water from his bottle and Eren and Dillon stared at each other with power building up inside of them.

"Let's make this an awesome battle and we can't hold each other back" Eren smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing sweetcheeks, make sure my handsome looks don't make you lose" Dillon winked as a tick mark appeared on Eren's head.

"Don't call me sweetcheeks punk! I'm so gonna pound the stuffing out of you once I beat you!" Eren glared at him.

"Good luck with that sweetie" Dillion smirked as he walked away while Eren was glaring daggers at him.

"He is so gonna die" Eren fumed as she walked inside to prepare for the final round.

* * *

She met up with the others near the concession stand and they were congratulating her for making it to the final round.

"Oh it was nothing, I'm definitely gonna win the grand prize for Sato!" Eren said with determination.

"Which you are!" Juro replied.

"And make sure you torture that Dillon guy, I didn't like the way he was looking at you" Eiji frowned as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Don't worry Eiji-kun, I'll make sure he suffers" Eren reassured him as she brought out her fist and clenched it.

"I'd like to see you try toots" a cocky voice said.

The gang turned their heads and found Dillon wearing a sports coat with his hands in his pockets with a cocky grin on his face. Two boys were behind him, one with brown hair and green eyes and the other with black hair and purple eyes. They were both wearing a sports coat like him but in different colors with track pants and sneakers and their arms were crossed.

"What do you want Dillon?" Eren glared at him.

"I just came to say good luck that's all and I wanna introduce you to my boys, Ryan and Tony" Dillon referred to the two boys.

"That's it?" Juro asked.

"And I wanna make a little wager" Dillon grinned.

"What wager?" Eren crossed her arms.

"If you win, I will wear ugly clothing with the words "loser" on them for the whole year and my boys will do the same thing but if I win, you have to give me a little kiss and let my boys kiss your friends" Dillon smirked.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" the RRBZ and Eiji yelled at them while glaring at them.

"Don't come near my sister or her friends!" Juro growled.

"What's the matter, are you too chicken to take a little bet?" Dillon chuckled as his boys laughed.

"We ain't chicken! I accept your bet" Eren said.

"Good, see you at the battlefield sweetcheeks and get ready to kiss me" Dillon smirked as he and his boys walked away.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND THAT!" Eiji yelled at him as he growled.

"Why did you take the bet!? We don't want those punks kissing our girlfriends!" Shiro yelled at her.

"Relax Shiro! I know what I'm doing. I got a secret weapon that no one knows except my boyfriend and best friend" Eren grinned.

"Secret weapon?" Kaoru asked her.

"Yup, you'll find out at the battlefield" Eren said.

Eren walked away to get ready for her battle while the others took their seats and praying that Eren would win this so the girls won't have to kiss Dillon's boys. Eren had an aura full of power as she was on the field and Dillon wasn't wearing his coat anymore and he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ready to lose sweetie?" Dillon smirked.

"Strange, the only loser I see here is you" Eren shot back while smirking.

"Oooh feisty, I like that" he licked his lips.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

Eren and Dillon shot toward each other with lightning speed and Eren shot a red lightning bolt at him while Dillon shot a huge boulder at her and both attacks collide and shot them back. Eren took a deep breath and released a sonic scream that made Dillon cover his ears and she then used her metamorphic powers on him and his back hit the wall really hard which made him wince in pain.

"Alright she's winning!" Eiji said with excitement.

Dillon slowly got up and unleashed water bullets at her which nearly hit her but she clapped her hands together which released a sonic boom and it hit Dillon causing him to get knocked out and be full of bruises.

"Dillon is unable to battle, the winner of this tournament is Eren Ichinose!" the referee boomed at the mic.

The crowd screamed in happiness as they all chanted her name and Eren waved at them and the gang were clapping happily for her while Eiji and Juro jumped up and down in excitement while hugging each other.

Eren was handed a trophy and the grand prize which was $50,000 and her face was full of happiness and she blew a kiss at the crowd but mostly to Eiji who caught it and held it near his heart.

"Now that we have a championship, its time to start the special surprise for all of you" the referee said on the mic as the audience cheered and wondered what the surprise was.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi you guys! Last time, Eren managed to win the final round and was crowned champion of the battle tournament and now her rival and his boys have to wear loser clothes for the whole year XD Right now, the surprise that all of you are wondering about is going to be revealed today and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 30**

"Are you all ready for the surprise?" the referee said on the mic.

The audience cheered loudly and answered yes to his question.

"The surprise is that I'm gonna choose two lucky people from our stands to battle each other and see who will win our secret prize" the referee said as the audience cheered and were surprised at it.

"You will all know who is going to be those two people to fight by having a red and blue pebble land on their lap which will appear by this"

The referee pulled out a remote with a red button on it, pressed it, and a cannon appeared and exploded into confetti that nearly covered the audience and then a huge gust of wind blew the confetti off the audience and they all looked on their laps to see which one of them has the pebble but only two people have a red or blue pebble.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT A BLUE PEBBLE!" a boy shouted from the stand who was waving his pebble in the air.

"Well come on down young man" the referee said.

The boy came down to the battlefield and handed the blue pebble to the referee.

"Now who has the red pebble?" the referee boomed in his mic.

"That would be me" Nexa replied quietly as she teleported from her seat and onto the field which surprised everyone and she handed over the red pebble to the referee.

"Now please tell us your names" the referee asked them.

"I'm Ricky!" the boy known as Ricky replied.

He was the same age as the RRBZ and has dark purple hair, black eyes, pale skin, wore a black t-shirt that had a skull on the front, blue baggy jeans with chains on the sides, red adidas, and he had a dragon tattoo on his right arm.

"Nexa" she replied.

"Okay Ricky and Nexa, you two are gonna face each other to fight and one of you will be leaving home with our secret prize" the referee explained.

"Hai!" they both replied.

"Alright now can one of you be on one side and the other on the other side?" the referee asked.

"Yes sir" they replied as they did what he asked them to.

"Okay everyone, this match is going to be Ricky vs Nexa. Wish them luck!" the referee boomed in his mic.

The crowd were cheering hysterically but the girls were laughing which made the boys confused.

"Ha ha that Ricky is so toast!" Kyoko laughed.

"What do you girls mean?" Hiroshi asked them.

"Ha ha we're meaning that our friend is gonna turn that dude into ash" Kaoru snickered.

"Turn him to ash?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah he he, Nexa's powers are pretty strong kinda like Kyoko's powers but hers are pretty special than ours" Momoko giggled.

"Special powers? What else can she control besides light and fire?" Kaito curiously asked.

"He he you boys have to wait and see when she fights" Miyako giggled.

"Hey dude, you nervous that your girlfriend is fighting with someone from another school?" Riku asked Naman.

"Not at all, as long as he doesn't flirt with her or he _**dies**_" Naman said with venom as his aura became really dark which nearly frightened the boys.

"Overprotective much?" Juro sweatdropped.

"Says the one who would kill any boy near Kyoko" Eiji smirked as Juro turned red from embarrassment.

"ITS AN OLDER BROTHER'S DUTY TO PROTECT HIS YOUNGER SISTER!" Juro shot back angrily.

"Keep it down and just watch the fight! I wanna see how strong Nexa really is" Eren smirked as she crossed her arms.

At the battle field, Ricky and Nexa were analyzing each other to figure out each other's weaknesses.

"Its been a while since I've fought, this is gonna be awesome" Nexa slightly smirked as she clenched her fist.

"Give it up babe! If you drop out, I'll take you out on a date" Ricky grinned at her.

"You're gonna lose your manhood and dignity permanently" Nexa said in a malicious tone that nearly scared him.

"Begin the match!" the referee yelled.

Ricky formed some icicles from his hands and threw them at Nexa but she blocked it with a wall made of fire which melted them.

"Not good enough" Nexa replied as she brought plant vines out from the ground and wrapped them around Ricky.

"She can control earth?" Shiro thought.

"Vines aren't gonna stop me toots" Ricky smirked as his nails suddenly became sharp like iron and he slashed at the vines to free him from their grip.

He ran at lightning speed to try to slash her but he was pushed back by a huge gust of wind that made him stop running and cover his eyes. He nearly jumped back by a bolt of lightning that striked in front of him.

"Wind and lightning?" Hiroshi thought.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to a girl!" Ricky screamed as he ran again in lightning speed and jumped really high and tried to come in contact with her.

Nexa dodged with a bit of grace and formed a light orb on her hand and smashed it against his stomach which made him nearly flew back.

"WAY TO GO NEXA-CHAN!" Kyoko cheered for her as the girls clapped and hollered for her.

"That's a pretty strong attack you got there, but not enough to defeat me" Ricky smirked as his tattoo began to glow a bluish color and his arms were suddenly incased by ice but turned into huge slashing claws that were sharp as knives.

"Looks like the battle has just started" Nexa smirked.

"Indeed it has" Ricky smirked as he threw millions of icicles at lightning speed but they were melted by the firewall.

"I knew you would do that" he smirked.

"What- she couldn't finish as the firewall exploded and sent her crashing on the wall.

"NEXA!" the girls cried out in worry.

"He doesn't use just ice and iron but electricity too" Eren frowned. "He must've learned how to make things blow up by his electricity which is quite common for those who control electricity"

"That boy must be from Rogers Academy, I heard that they have pretty good students with electricity used to blow up other elements" Kaito replied as he crossed his arms.

"Let's hope that Nexa is careful of what he does" Riku said as he noticed Naman clutching his seat with his aura becoming dark.

"Calm down dude, she'll be fine. She's pretty strong don't forget" Hiroshi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If he lays a finger on her, I will kill him myself" Naman maliciously said as he tried to calm down.

Nexa got off the crater she made from the wall and looked over to see she only has a couple of bruises and a few scratches from the impact.

"This guy is pretty good" Nexa said to herself. "I better watch out from those icicles he made"

"Surrender this match and I'll spare your life" Ricky commanded.

"Not in a million years you baka!" Nexa glared at him as she took a deep breath and blew flames at him but his ice wall blocked it which made the ice melt.

"Suit yourself sweetcheeks" Ricky smirked as he ran towards her and when he was about to slash at her, he suddenly froze.

"W-What the heck!?" Ricky yelled as he realized he couldn't move.

"Surprise, you can't move because your blood won't let you" Nexa smirked at him.

"You mean you're a blood user but that's impossible, there is no way that a girl like you could control blood or know all these elements!" Ricky exclaimed with shock.

"So you're saying that girls can't control elements?" Nexa's aura suddenly became dark.

"Duh its obvious that- he couldn't finish his sentence as he was thrown into the air and when Nexa formed a huge boulder on the ground, she threw him on the boulder which made him hit his nuts and he clenched at it in pain while tears formed in his eyes.

"Why is it always the nuts" Ricky squeaked out in pain.

All the males were frightened and held onto their manhood like their life depended on it and all the females laughed and cheered for Nexa to show him that girls are better than boys.

"HAHA THAT WAS THE MOST AWESOMEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Kaoru roared out in laughter.

"Me too! Don't ever mess with the alpha wolf or you lose your manhood and dignity permanently" Kyoko clenched her stomach while laughing.

"And I always thought that you two are scary" Juro gulped as he and the other males paled from witnessing that scene.

"So she can control blood huh? This is bad" Kaito growled in anger.

"What do you mean Kaito-kun?" Momoko asked her boyfriend.

"If she can control blood, then she could be the target for those who want to use blood users as their puppets" Kaito explained. "And if that strange man knows about it, she could be next"

"W-What" Momoko paled as she remembered that she could control blood as well.

"Strange man, what are you guys talking about?" Eren, Eiji, and Juro asked them confusingly.

"We'll tell you later because right now, Nexa's being given the secret prize" Hiroshi pointed out.

They saw the referee declaring that Ricky was unable to battle and that Nexa was the winner. The secret prize she was given was a beautiful sword made out of silver and gold and there were designs on them that represent owls and other birds she could recognize.

"Its so beautiful!" Nexa said with awe.

"Indeed it is, this sword was used by a legendary warrior who united all the users of power as one" the referee explained. "Its been rumored that if the sword ever glows, then it found its true master"

"Wow" Nexa awed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but I'm here for something" an evil voice said from behind.

Everyone looked over and saw a tall man with salt and pepper hair and beard, bright hazel eyes, and darker skin. He wore a dark robe that covered every part of his body except his face.

"Excuse me but are you lost sir?" the referee asked him.

"Oh heavens no, I'm only here for this" the man smirked as his eyes began to glow and smoke appeared from his robe that engulfed the entire battlefield and some of the crowd were coughing from it.

"What's going on?" Miyako said with worry.

"It can't be" Riku slightly paled.

"He's back" Kaito growled.

"Who's back?" Momoko asked.

"Zeppelin" Shiro said with venom.

"Aaaahh!" Eren screamed as a dark figure grabbed her from behind.

"Eren!" everyone yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Eiji yelled as he tried to attack the dark figure but it vanished including Eren.

"No!" Juro screamed in frustration.

The smoke cleared up and it showed the referee knocked out on the ground with a sword across from him.

"Oh no! That Zeppelin guy took Nexa-chan!" Kyoko gasped.

"WHAT!?" Naman yelled in anger. "NOBODY TAKES MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

A dark aura engulfed him which took the shape of a wolf while his eyes glowed dark yellow which caused the temperature to drop and the girls were clutching onto their boyfriends while Juro and Eiji huddled in fear.

"He's definitely Nexa's counterpart" Kaoru commented.

"Yup" everyone said.

"We gotta snap out of this guys! Eren has also been kidnapped and we gotta find her and Nexa!" Eiji told them as he stopped huddling with Juro.

"But how are we gonna find them!? We don't even know about this guy!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"We do" Hiroshi replied. "Zeppelin used to go to St. Walker's Academy back when he was a teen but he vanished without a trace after the headmasters figured out his plans and dubbed him a threat"

"Plans? What plans?" Momoko asked.

"His plans are to capture those with special powers and use them not only to make him powerful but to make the earth a place only for those with elements while the humans who have no powers are used as slaves since he believes that humans are a disgrace to those with special powers and elements" Naman explained as he calmed down.

"We gotta stop that psycho!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"We know, there's only one place that we know where he could be hiding with the others" Shiro replied.

"Where?" Miyako asked.

"The cemetery" Riku replied in a grave tone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Okay so last time, a bad guy named Zeppelin came to the stadium and captured Eren and Nexa. Now the PPGZ, RRBZ, and Juro are heading toward the cemetery where he might be located. I hope that they manage to save them or else Zeppelin might win. I'm gonna include two more O.C.'s in the story that belong to Cosmic Butterfly1. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 31**

The gang arrived at the cemetery. The place was a bit gloomy and there were gates surrounding the area that were taller than them. The group went inside and all they saw were tombstones with writings on them showing them who died and what year they lived and passed away. The place gave the girls an eerie chill but they calmed down once the boys put their arms around them to let them know that nothing is gonna hurt them. After walking for a few minutes, they spotted an old mansion a few yards away from the cemetery.

The mansion was painted with dark colors and it looked quite old. The windows were slightly broken, the wood looked chipped and rusted, the grass was burnt dry with some weeds around, two headstones next to the entrance that were carved into lions, and the door had a huge handle on it with a sculpted face of a lion above it.

"I-Is this t-the p-place?" Momoko stuttered in fear.

"It is" Kaito replied.

"T-This p-place i-is s-scary" Miyako shivered in fear as she clutched onto Riku's arm.

"Don't worry Miyako-chan, it may look scary but it isn't haunted so don't worry about it" Riku reassured her.

"Uh haunted?" Kaoru slightly paled.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts Kaoru-chan?" Shiro smirked.

"H-Heck no! I'm not afraid of some stupid ghosts!" Kaoru replied with slight confidence.

"Knock it off you guys! We have to go save Eren-chan and Nexa-chan!" Kyoko shouted at them.

"Sorry" the greens said.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S JUST GO IN!" Eiji and Naman yelled as they stomped toward the door.

"Hold on you gu- Hiroshi couldn't finish as he sees them kick the door open while a dark aura covered them.

"We were supposed to figure out a plan first, not just barge in!" Hiroshi shouted at them.

They didn't listen to him as the two hotheads went inside and began looking around, trying to find their girlfriends.

"I vote we never do anything to make them mad" Juro said.

"Agreed" everyone replied.

They went in following Eiji and Naman and looked around the place. It was huge with some furniture that was covered in dust and a huge staircase was on the right side and the left side showed some hallways that could lead to other rooms. A huge chandelier was above them twinkling its lights from the reflection by a mirror that was hung across from the staircase. The inside nearly felt like home but the darkness made them slightly scared.

"This place gives me the creeps" Kyoko slightly shivered.

"Do you want to hold onto me Kyoko-chan?" Hiroshi cooed at her.

"Don't even think about touching my sister!" Juro hissed at him.

"Calm down bro and no thank you Hiroshi, I'll just hold onto the girls since they make me feel more comfortable" Kyoko replied.

"No fair" Hiroshi pouted.

"Um guys, did you hear that?" Miyako squeaked.

"Hear what Miyako-chan?" Riku asked her.

"I thought I heard a voice around here" Miyako explained.

"Its probably your mind playing tricks on you Miyako, there's no one here besides us and that Zeppelin guy who is hiding somewhere with our friends" Kaoru explained.

"But still- Miyako couldn't finish as a loud crash was heard and the gang turned their heads to find a boy and a girl looking at them with blank stares. The boy had dark brown hair that was a bit spiked, dark purple eyes, wore a dark purple hoodie that had a #1 on it, grey sweatpants, and dark purple adidas. The girl had long dark brown hair that reaches below her bottom with a bang covering her left eye, purple headband, light purple eyes, wore a light purple tanktop that nearly shows her stomach, ripped blue jeans that show her knees, long black boots, 3 piercings on her ears, and a dark purple bracelet. They both had a purple aura and their eyes were in a daze, almost like they were in a trance.

"Um who are you two?" Momoko asked.

They both didn't reply and they suddenly shot toward them and blasted them toward the walls but the boys created a forcefield around them to protect themselves. The boy and girl were attacking the forcefield trying to break it.

"Those 2 must be controlled by Zeppelin, he must've knew that we were coming" Kaito slightly cursed.

"Probably because 2 certain people kicked the door so loud that he heard us" Juro sarcastically said but he stopped as he felt Eiji and Naman giving him the if-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

"How are we gonna beat them without hurting those 2. They're probably the victims of Zeppelin's kidnapping" Kyoko said.

"Let's just knock them out with our lightning" Hiroshi replied as he formed some lightning bolts.

"Do it fast because they're breaking the shield" Shiro said.

"Got it! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Hiroshi and Kyoko called out as huge bolts of lightning came and electrocuted the boy and girl which made them break out of their trance.

"Did it work?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh what happened?" the girl said confusingly.

"And where are we?" the boy groaned.

"Excuse me but can you tell us your names?" Miyako politely asked.

"Oh I'm Alice Tanaka but my friends call me Ali" the girl known as Alice said.

"I'm Koumori, Ali's boyfriend" the boy known as Koumori smirked.

"S-Shut up Koumori!" Alice exclaimed while blushing.

"Anyways, do you two remember anything that happened to you?" Riku asked.

"All I remember is that some strange guy knocked us out, brought us to this hidden room, and said some weird language that blacked us out" Koumori replied.

"After that, we couldn't wake up but your friends managed to release us from his spell and now we're free" Alice explained.

"Do you remember what he said?" Momoko asked.

"Um yeah, he said "_Espíritu de las tinieblas, escucha mi clamor, libere el alma atrapada en el interior de_" Alice replied.

"Hey those are spanish words" Kyoko replied.

"Do you know what they mean?" Eiji asked.

"It means _spirit of darkness, hear my cry, release the soul trapped inside_" Kyoko explained.

"What do they mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I think Zeppelin is planning to release our souls and have them overcome us so we wouldn't feel any emotion" Kaito growled.

"Hold on, did you guys say that you were in a hidden room?" Naman asked.

"Yeah we did, it looked like a basement kind of" Koumori replied.

"Can you show us where it is?" Juro asked.

"Wait, you want us to go back there!?" Alice exclaimed in shock.

"Please help us! Our friends were captured by Zeppelin and he probably took the other kids too! You have to show us where it is so we could save them so please! We're begging you!" Kyoko pleaded.

"I-I guess we could help since you saved us but can you guys fight him?" Alice said.

"Of course we can! He took our girls and nobody takes our girls away and get away with it!" Eiji and Naman yelled as flames appeared on the background.

"I'll take that as a yes" Koumori sweatdropped. "Okay we'll show, you guys can fight Zeppelin while me and Ali-chan free the others from the dungeon"

"Deal!" they replied.

Alice and Koumori led them toward the basement where Zeppelin could be. While they were guiding them there, they heard some screams coming from the basement.

"Oh no, Nexa! Eren!" the girls cried out in worry as they ran toward the basement.

While they were running, they noticed a blur beside them and they noticed that Eiji turned into a lion and Naman was covered in a dark yellow aura taking the shape of a wolf and he was covered in black clothing.

* * *

**Let's see what happened to Nexa and Eren before they screamed:**

They were both tied up and they looked around to see where they were. The basement was filled with huge cages and there were many chemicals on some lab tables that were in different beakers and some tools used to make them. Zeppelin was looking through an orb to see the PPGZ, RRBZ, and Juro going inside the mansion looking for their friends.

"It seems that your dear friends are looking for you. How sweet but they're never gonna figure out that you're here" Zeppelin chuckled while stroking his beard.

"You'll never get away with this Zeppelin!" Eren growled at him.

"Oh you're wrong little one. I'm much stronger than anyone else and no one could ever defeat me" Zeppelin slightly smirked.

"You're wrong! Our friends are gonna defeat you and our boyfriends are gonna kill you since you kidnapped us!" Nexa shouted.

"I suggest you two be quiet or else" Zeppelin said in a threatened voice.

"Or else what son of Cruella!" Eren mockingly said.

"Big mistake" Zeppelin growled as he placed both his hands on their heads and they suddenly began to scream.

"AAAAHHH!" they both screamed.

"Never make me mad" Zeppelin replied threateningly.

They were both remembering their terrible past that came back to haunt them. Eren remembered how she saw her parents get killed, her home being destroyed, everything that haunted her for so long. She tried to forget them but couldn't as they came back to taunt her, trying to get her to break down and make her remember how her mother and father died in front of her.

Nexa remembered the car crash that killed her mother. She was in the car with her mother when they were both hit by a car and her mother shielded her to protect her from the impact which made her witness her mother dying in front of her while she slips into a coma but kept alive.

Zeppelin removed his hands and smirked at seeing the girls crying and feeling the pain that they thought was long gone.

"Its a shame that your parents died Eren, right in front of you. It must've been scary seeing them die, hearing their screams, and witnessing the blood that pooled around them while you cried for them to wake up" he tutted.

"B-Be q-quiet!" Eren tried to shout but couldn't as her voice clogged her throat up.

"And you Nexa, you must feel really guilty that your mother died protecting you. I say that her death was your fault since you only went in a coma but kept alive while she died in front of you. Such a shame that you were scarred from those incidents since you blame yourself so much and wished that you were dead instead of her" Zeppelin tsked.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to!" Nexa slightly sobbed as she tried to stop crying.

"Its quite obvious that you two are the reasons you lost your loved ones. If your loved ones find out about this, they're gonna leave you forever" Zeppelin replied.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled as they broke free of the ropes, got up, and glared at him full of hate.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" he mocked.

"WE SAID SHUT UP!" they shouted as they unleashed their attacks on him but he deflected them.

Eren shot a red lightning bolt at him but he dodged it and struck it back at her which caused damage to her and she collapsed on the floor.

"Eren!" Nexa cried out in worry. "You're gonna pay for hurting my friend!"

Nexa shot all her elements at him but he blocked them like they were nothing. He struck them back at her which caused a lot of damage and she collapsed on Eren's stomach.

"How pathetic that you brats tried to defeat me" Zeppelin tsked.

Suddenly the door smashed open and it revealed to be Eiji in his lion form and Naman with his dark aura and black clothing. They saw the girls knocked out and bruised up which angered them and growled at Zeppelin.

"So you boys managed to find me but I'm afraid you're too late since I'll be stealing their powers now" Zeppelin smirked.

They growled and suddenly reappeared in front of Zeppelin and punched his face which made him stagger back a bit.

"Aww did I anger you?" he chuckled.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his chest and he looked down to see a blade pierced through his heart. He looked up and then collapsed as he bled to death. Eiji and Naman went over to their girls and cradled them while tending their wounds. The PPGZ, RRBZ, and Juro arrived and were horrified at seeing Zeppelin's dead body and the blood stains on Eiji and Naman.

"He's dead" Kaito whispered.

"I never thought that they would kill dumbledore's fossil" Shiro replied.

"Really? Dumbledore's fossil?" Kaoru sweatdropped.

"What? Its all I could think of" Shiro said.

"How are we gonna explain this to the headmasters?" Hiroshi asked.

"Let's hope they won't punish Eiji and Naman for this, they only did this to protect their girls" Riku said.

"We'll explain this later because right now, we gotta get out of here and meet up with Ali and Koumori and get Eiji and Naman some new clothes so no one would suspect anything" Juro pointed out.

"Agreed, come on you two!" Kyoko replied.

Eiji and Naman carried their counterparts and they all got out of the house including Alice and Koumori who rescued the other kidnapped children that were held by Zeppelin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update that much last weekend. I had an upset stomach on Saturday and I was still recovering on Sunday but now I feel better and I can update again! You already read last chapter that Zeppelin was killed by Eiji and Naman and now they're tending Eren and Nexa's wounds since they're injured. I'm almost done with the story and once I finish it, I'm gonna finish Secret Love and make another story. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 32**

It was early morning and Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Kyoko are in their disguised forms talking with one another during their class break at school. Kaito, Riku, Shiro, and Hiroshi were at the headmaster's office explaining to him what happened and how Zeppelin returned but was destroyed(**leaving out him being killed by Eiji and Naman)** and the headmaster understood and told them that he won't punish them but they will receive a slight warning on never doing anything dangerous like that without his approval. Juro was at the nurse's office getting healed by the nurse and Takeshi since they're both healers. Eiji and Naman were excused for the day from school and were at the hospital keeping an eye on their girlfriends who were still unconscious and were resting on the hospital beds while still healing. Eiji was still in his lion form and would growl at the doctors and nurses sometimes but Sato would calm him down including Naman who still carries a scary and protective aura whenever he's near Nexa.

Momoko and the girls were outside eating their lunch sitting down under the shaded tree waiting for their boyfriends who still haven't arrived yet.

"I wonder whats taking them so long?" Mayuko said.

"They're probably still talking with the headmaster" Kiyo answered.

"I sure hope they won't get punished for what happened to Zeppelin" Masajun replied with worry.

"Relax Masajun, they're probably done talking with the old man and are headed here now" Kenta reassured her.

"I just realized something, the first semester is almost over and we only have 3 weeks of school left" Mayuko replied.

"Wait then that means…" Kiyo trailed off and then lit up with excitement. "Yes! We can finally leave this school!"

"Finally! Now I won't have to be roommates with Shiro anymore!" Kenta whooped with excitement.

"Hurtful!" a voice said behind her.

"I only spoke the truth Shiro" Kenta replied innocently.

"But won't you miss me?" Shiro smirked.

"Mmmmm…. nope!" Kenta smirked as Shiro suddenly sulked in a corner.

"What took you boys so long?" Masajun asked.

"The headmaster was giving us a lecture on never encountering a dangerous enemy from our past not unless we're permitted to face them by the headmaster himself" Riku explained.

"He lets you do that?" Mayuko said.

"Yeah, it can sometimes help us increase our strength and control our elements better" Kaito said.

"Cool" Kiyo replied.

"So you girls are gonna transfer out once the semesters over, we're really gonna miss rooming with you" Hiroshi pouted.

"You guys are just saying that because you're gonna miss kissing us" Kenta said.

"True and we also miss cuddling with you" Shiro smirked as he hugged her from behind.

"H-Hey get off of me!" Kenta growled as she tried to remove his arms.

"Can't you girls just stay for another semester?" Riku asked with plead.

"Gomenesai Riku-kun but I don't think we would survive another semester as a boy. I really miss being a girl" Masajun answered.

"Me too, being a boy is harder than we thought. You guys make it look easy" Mayuko said.

"We were born as boys babe that's why" Kaito smirked.

The bell rang signaling that lunch had ended and the gang walked together toward their next class which was Biology. As they got there, they saw their science teacher Mr. Bloodworth carrying a brown paper bag that had the label Shampoo on it.

"Okay class, today we're gonna be sniffing each bag to recognize which scent is shampoo and which one isn't to see how our sense of smell works for the 5 senses. Grab some people in your group and write down which bag has either a good smell or a bad smell. The paper will be due before the bell rings so please begin!" he said as he put the bag on a lab table.

The PPGZ partnered up with the RRBZ and began wondering on who's sniffing the bag first.

"I vote the greens since they have excellent smells" Hiroshi said.

"What about the reds? They can tell which sweet is good or not" Shiro replied.

"By appearance mostly, what about the blues?" Mayuko answered.

"My nose isn't that good sorry" Masajun said.

"Okay fine, I'll go first" Riku said.

He opened the bag, sniffed it, brought his head up, closed the bag, and fainted on the floor.

"Riku!" Masajun cried out as she went over to him to see if he was okay.

"I'm guessing that bag #1 had a bad smell" Kenta replied.

"Which is why Riku fainted" Kiyo slightly sweatdropped.

* * *

**After school:**

The girls were in their girl forms and they were walking toward the hospital with the boys who were busy whispering to one another.

"I wonder what they're whispering about?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Its probably guy stuff" Kyoko answered.

"If they're hiding something for us, I'll beat it out of them" Kaoru clenched her fist.

"Don't you dare Kaoru!" Miyako warned her.

"Fine" Kaoru grumbled.

They arrived inside the hospital and were lead toward the hospital room where Eiji, Eren, Nexa, and Naman were and they went inside the room to find the girls sitting up on their beds with the boys sitting next to them. Eiji was back in his human form again and Naman turned back to normal and Sato was on a wheelchair next to Eiji and Eren.

"Hey girls, glad you two are feeling better!" the PPGZ replied as they hugged their friends.

"Arigato" Eren and Nexa replied.

"Eiji, Naman, can we speak to you two in private please?" Kaito asked them.

"Sure" they replied as they walked out of the room with them.

"I wonder what they need them for?" Kyoko wondered.

"Its probably guy stuff like you said" Momoko said.

"Yeah you're probably right" Kyoko answered.

"So how are you both feeling?" Miyako asked.

"Pretty well now, the doctor says that we'll be released tomorrow since we heal fast" Eren replied.

"Its mostly thanks to Sato since he helped us cheer ourselves up and get better faster" Nexa mentioned.

"It was nothing really, anything to help my sister and her friends out" Sato slightly blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come here and give your big sister a hug" Eren spread her arms widely.

"Okay" Sato said as he went over and hugged her.

"Aaawww!" the girls awed.

"Kawaii!" Momoko and Miyako squealed.

"Calm down you two" Kaoru, Kyoko, and Nexa said.

The RRBZ came back inside and witnessed the scene in front of them.

"Aw man did we miss the hugging part?" Eiji slightly pouted.

"Sorry boys but you were too late" Eren stuck her tongue out.

"Sato-san, its time to take your medicine" a nurse called out.

"I'm coming, see you later sis and get well soon" Sato pecked her cheek and exited the room.

"We heard that you girls are transferring out of St. Walker's once the semester is over" Naman replied.

"Yeah we are, once that happens we're gonna go back to our public school and get the stuff that the Professor promised us" Nexa said.

"Wasn't he supposed to do that when you girls were at St. Walkers?" Kaito asked.

The girls except Eren thought about it and they suddenly facepalmed.

"HOW COULD WE FORGET!?" they exclaimed in shock.

"Anyways, before you girls transfer out of the academy, we wanna ask you something" Riku said.

"What is it?" Miyako asked.

"Every semester, our academy holds a dance for the boys and their dates and we were wondering if you girls would love to go with us as our final romantic date?" Shiro asked.

"We would love to!" Momoko, Miyako, and Eren squealed.

"Wait a minute, don't we get a say in this!?" Kaoru, Kyoko, and Nexa replied in shock.

"Sorry but those 3 already answered yes and you also have to wear a dress to the dance" Hiroshi slightly smirked.

"You gotta be kidding me" Kaoru and Kyoko muttered.

"Its only a dress, you can wear shorts underneath them just in case there are perverts there" Nexa offered.

"Good call" they answered.

"The dance will be on the final day of the semester and we'll pick you girls up at 6:00" Eiji said.

"Okay" the girls replied.

"But before we go shopping, we gotta ask the Professor if he got our stuff that he promised us" Kyoko said.

"Agreed" the girls except Eren replied.

* * *

**At the lab:**

"Achoo!" the Professor sneezed.

"Are you alright Professor?" Ken asked him.

"Are you catching a cold da wan?" Peach asked.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine but why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna get killed for something that I forget?" the Professor asked as he wondered what he forgot.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everybody! I hope you guys read this because this will be my final chapter for the story. When I first started this story, I was afraid that people wouldn't like it but now you guys do and I gotten so many reviews! Arigato everyone! *bows down* This chapter is going to be about the dance that they're going to and its gonna feature the o.c.'s that belong to my friends THEPPGZRRBZGIRL, DreamerImagination, and Cosmic Butterfly1. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 33**

The sun was setting showing off its beautiful colors which indicated that evening time was coming. It was almost 6:00 and the PPGZ and RRBZ were at the dance a bit early waiting for Eren and Eiji to show up. Juro was at the punch stand with his friend Takeshi talking with one of their friends but Juro would sneak a glance or two at the girls to make sure the boys don't do anything bad to them.

"What the heck's taking them so long!?" Kaoru complained.

She wore a minty green sleeveless dress that reached the floor that had some gems on the top with a ribbon wrapped around her stomach, 2 inch green open toe high heels with diamonds on them, light green eye shadow, a bit of mascara and blush, green apple lipgloss, and her hair was straightened and put in curls.

"Its only 5:55 Kaoru-san, please be patient" Miyako reassured her friend.

She wore a sea blue dress with sleeves that brush past her ankles with a rhinestone belt wrapped around her waist, 3 inch dark blue open toe high heels with straps that were zigzagged on her feet with a light blue ribbon tied with a bow on the side, light blue eye shadow, mascara, blush, blueberry lipgloss, and her hair was wrapped in a bun with some strands a bit loose on the sides.

"She's right Kaoru, they're probably gonna arrive at 6:00 since that's the time we chose to come at" Momoko answered.

She wore a pink rose thin strapped dress that went past her ankles with a rhinestone belt wrapped around her waist including the top of her straps, 3 inch hot pink stilettos that had a rose on the front of the strap, pink eye shadow, mascara, blush, strawberry lipgloss, and her hair was put down with a cherry blossom on the side of her hair.

"But it felt like forever now, why couldn't they come early like we did?" Kaoru asked.

"That's because 5 certain people forgot to tell them that they can arrive 5 minutes early" Kyoko glared at the RRBZ who were whistling innocently.

She wore a navy blue strapped dress that reach her knees, 2 inch navy blue high heels, navy blue eye shadow, a bit of mascara and blush, mulberry lipstick, and her hair was in a ponytail wrapped in a blue ribbon but curled up including her bangs.

"How were we supposed to know that we would arrive here early?" Hiroshi asked innocently.

He wore a navy blue dress shirt with a black jacket over it, black dress pants, navy blue shoes, and his navy blue wristwatch. The other boys wore the same like him except Kaito's was red, Riku's was blue, Shiro's was green, and Naman's was yellow/brown.

"Probably because we managed to get ready fast" Nexa answered.

She wore a strapless yellow dress that went below her knees, 2 inch brown stilettos, yellow eye shadow, a bit of mascara and blush, rose colored lipstick, and her hair was down with a yellow ribbon on the back of her head.

"If they don't get here by 6 I'm gonna- Kaoru didn't finish her sentence as she and the others heard the door open and they turned their heads to find Eren and Eiji holding hands together.

Eren wore a knee length short sleeved white dress, black heels, white eye shadow with a bit of mascara and blush, blackberry lipgloss, a necklace with a yin-yang symbol on it, and her hair was down and curled up with a white flower.

Eiji wore a black shirt and pants, white shoes, a bracelet with a yin-yang symbol on it, and a white jacket.

"Eren-chan, you look so pretty!" Miyako commented with stars on her eyes.

"Arigato Miyako-chan, you are too" Eren smiled.

"You look awesome Eiji" Riku said.

"Thanks man, you too" Eiji half-smiled.

"Its a good think you guys managed to come, Kaoru was about to explode" Kyoko slightly snickered.

"Hey! They were running a bit late!" Kaoru shot back.

"No we didn't, we arrived at 6:00. You said to meet here at 6" Eren said.

"Well we came a bit early and it nearly felt like an hour when we waited for you guys" Kaoru answered.

"Let me guess, the boys forgot to tell us to meet here early?" Eiji crossed his arms.

"Sorry dude he he" the RRBZ sheepishly said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hi guys!" Alice happily waved at them.

"Yo what's up!?" Koumori gave them the peace sign.

Alice wore a light purple strapless dress that were above her knees, light purple stilettos with a gem on the front, light purple eye shadow, mascara, blush, grape lipgloss, diamond earrings, and her hair was braided and put in a bun.

Koumori wore the same outfit like the RRBZ except his is dark purple.

"Purple looks awesome on you!" Nexa commented.

"Thanks!" Alice smiled.

"Cool outfits!" Koumori said.

"Thanks!" everyone replied.

"Anyways, since we're all here. Let's go dance!" Momoko said.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

The music began to play "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez and everyone got on the dance floor and danced happily. A couple of guys from the academy tried to flirt with the girls and they received a lot of bruises and some broken bones by their jealous and overprotective boyfriends. The songs kept on going until it reached a slow-dancing song and everyone had gotten with their dance partners and slow danced. The girls rested their heads on their boyfriend's chest listening to their heartbeat while the boys wrapped their arms around their waist and rested their head on their girlfriend's head. They were all in pure bliss and hoped this moment will last forever.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to go outside and see the sky because we have a surprise for you!" the DJ said on the microphone.

Everyone went outside and when they looked up, they gasped at the fireworks lighting up on the sky. All the colors sparkled brightly almost like a rainbow which made everyone awed at the sight. All the boys and girls held hands with each other. The PPGZ and RRBZ looked at each other and they soon kissed each other pretending that they were the only ones there with no one disturbing them. They pulled away and looked at each others eyes.

"We love you boys" the PPGZ whispered.

"We love you too girls" the RRBZ whispered back.

As they were about to kiss each other again, someone cleared their throat. They looked over and saw Juro across from them clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but I just want to let you boys know that if you do anything to hurt the girls, I'll let their dads know about this and we all know how scary dads can be over their daughters" Juro said with a smug look.

The boys thought about and they slightly paled and nodded to him indicating that they understand and Juro smirked.

"Good! Oh by the way girls, the Professor forgot to get your stuff because he accidentally spent his money on a tanning bed which didn't work and it cost him an entire fortune so he doesn't have enough to get the stuff you girls needed" he said.

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed angrily which caused Momoko to shoot flames from her hands, Miyako creating some water snakes from the punch, and Kaoru raising some boulders from the ground.

"Girls look! Your elements have awakened!" Kaito called out.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru looked over to see that their powers had finally awoken. Momoko created a little flame and slightly controlled someone's blood, Miyako lifted a blob of water and froze it with ice, and Kaoru slightly shook the ground and caused a dent on the metal beam.

"Awesome! These powers are pretty cool!" Kaoru said with glee.

"I guess with so many events happening we almost forgot about them" Miyako said.

"Our outburst must've caused them to awaken" Momoko answered.

"Indeed they did" Eren said.

"By the way, what did your friend say about some stuff that the Professor guy was getting you?" Alice asked.

The girls explained to her about what happened and Alice nodded understanding them.

"Well since he forgot about them, you could use them to get revenge on him" Alice slightly smirked.

"Good idea" the girls slightly smirked as the boys sweatdropped on what they're planning.

* * *

**At the lab:**

The Professor was finishing up his invention when he felt a slight chill running down his spine.

"I must've left the window open" he thought.

He checked the window and noticed it was closed. He looked over and saw that all the windows were closed shut and the locks were in place.

"If they're closed then why did I felt a slight chill?" he thought with confusion.

Suddenly, he felt something wrapped around him and he noticed a huge water snake hissing at him while coiling him.

"S-Snake!" the Professor exclaimed in fear. "Ken! Peach! Help me!"

He forgot that Ken and Peach were spending the night at Kuriko's house since she invited them to help her with a science project at school.

"Hello Professor" an eerie voice said.

"W-Who's there!?" he stuttered with fright.

He saw the PPGZ emerge from the shadows with huge smirks on their faces.

"Girls help me! I'm being captured by a huge water snake!" he cried out in fear.

"We would love to but no, this is your punishment for forgetting to get our stuff" Kyoko smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?" he paled.

"Juro told us that you spent your money on some lame tanning bed and forgot to get our stuff while we were at the academy so we're punishing you for this" Momoko grinned.

"I'm so sorry that I forgot! I promise that I'll make it up to you! Just please get this snake off of me!" he begged.

"Oh you're gonna make it up to us" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"But it'll cost you with something" Miyako chimed.

"Anything!" he said.

"You have to do this" Nexa replied.

* * *

**2 weeks later:**

"This is the life!" Kaoru said happily.

The girls transferred out of St. Walker's Academy and they're now going back to their Tokyo City High School. They're now resting on the beach chair at the back of the lab sipping their smoothies. The RRBZ are with them next to their counterparts on a beach chair getting a tan from the sun.

"I agree with you babe, who knew that the Professor would actually do this" Shiro said while resting his arms behind his head.

"He has to do this until he gets enough money to get our stuff" Kyoko replied.

"Is it necessary for him to wear that outfit?" Hiroshi asked.

"If he removes it, he must wear that chicken costume that he hates so much" Nexa said.

"Better than that outfit you made him wear" Naman slightly grimaced.

"Here are your smoothies boys" the Professor said with a gloomy expression.

He wore a maid outfit with fishnet stockings, black heels, a dark wig that had long hair, and some makeup.

"Thank you Penelope" Momoko said.

"Your welcome" the Professor said in a high screeched voice.

"Scary" Kaito commented.

"Can I get a napkin please?" Riku asked.

"Of course Master Riku" the Professor said in his girl voice as he tried to walk back inside to get the napkin while wearing his high heels.

"Next time, let him wear that chicken costume" Shiro said.

"We'll think about it" Kaoru said.

They all sipped their smoothies and let their muscles relax at the beautiful sunny day.

**The End**


End file.
